Arnold's Wizarding World
by CVWriting
Summary: Arnold has returned from San Lorenzo and is ready to start 6th grade with his friends. But when a freak accident causes him to be trapped in a fake alternate universe, he needs to do three things to get back home: Find the Corazon, his parents, and not let anyone find out he wasn't a wizard. But, who the heck was Harry Potter? Post Jungle Movie. No Harry Potter knowledge required.
1. How It All Started

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 1: How It All Started**

 **Welp, a lot of you asked me to return and I have returned.**

 **After doing a few calculations, this story takes place in 1998. Arnold just entered 6th grade, and Harry Potter just barely defeated Voldemort. Fun fact, Arnold defeated La Sombra at around the same time Harry defeated Voldemort xD Take that to the dinner table. Nor Harry Potter or his crew will have a huge role in this story, but he will be referenced a lot, and there may be one or two cameos ;) I think you're all really going to enjoy this guys, it's not your typical crossover.**

 **NOTE: You do NOT have to have read/watched Harry Potter to understand this, you'll be fine if you only know the basics. But, I recommend watching The Jungle Movie if you haven't already, it's kind of essential.**

* * *

I could have sworn La Sombra had died.

Helga, Gerald, and I literally saw him fall over the cliff! His skin had gone green and everything!

But we were wrong. We were so wrong.

If I would have known La Sombra had made a deal with the dark lord himself prior to us attending San Lorenzo— a deal that prevented his death despite it seeming inevitable, and turned him into something powerful… well… then maybe Eduardo, my parents, Gerald, Helga and I would have made the effort to find the Corazon and return it to the Green Eyes. Or at the very least, destroy the relic once and for all.

If I would have known that the Corazon could do more than just cure a few adults from the sleeping sickness, I wouldn't have left it where I left it.

If I would have known that the Green Eyes were not people, but in fact, _wizards_ , who fled from the wizarding community many years ago to avoid discrimination from the elite…

Well, I guess I should start from the beginning.

* * *

"How was your first day of school, Arnold?" Dad asked, allowing a large smile to appear on my face.

"Did you two really wait out here all day?" I asked, motioning towards the stoop that led to the entrance.

"No, your father and I went to grab some lunch at around lunchtime," Mom responded.

We began walking home, together, for the first time in my life.

"Hey Arnold, wait up!" Gerald exclaimed as he quickly approached me.

I turned and sheepishly smiled.

I had forgotten that Gerald and I had our weekly game night today.

"You almost left me man," he chuckled as we did our secret handshake.

"You two remind me of a young me and Eduardo," my Dad commented.

I felt my stomach sink, and I was reminded of a recurring worry I've had all summer.

"Mom, Dad," I started. "You're not planning on leaving back to San Lorenzo, are you?"

My parents eyed one another with a smile, and my mom kneeled in front of me. "No Arnold, we're done exploring. We have a much more important adventure here."

"Raising you," my Dad finished, causing me to feel a sense of relief.

"You hear that Arnold," Gerald stated. "You got nothin to worry about."

Gerald's right. I truly don't have anything to worry about. My parents are here, my friends are here, my family is here, I no longer feel empty.

"If I win, you're making me a sandwich Grandpa."

"What are you talking about? I've already beat you twice Oskar!" Grandpa exclaimed, motioning towards the checkers board.

"Hello Grandpa, hello Mr. Kokoschka!" I greeted cheerfully, receiving a greeting from both in return.

"Hey Shortman, how was school today?" Grandpa asked, oblivious to Oskar, who was moving a few of the pieces on the board.

"Good, is anyone using the TV?" I asked. "There's this new show Gerald and I have been meaning to watch."

"Mr. Hyunh and Ernie were watching the news, but they should be done soon, I'm not su—OSKAR! Did you move my pieces?"

"I never touched a thing."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards my parents.

"We're going to take a little walk Arnold, we'll see you during dinner," Dad said as I smiled and nodded cheerfully before entering the boarding house with Gerald.

"I can't believe it," I heard Mr. Hyunh say. "How could they have let him out?"

"They didn't let him out, he escaped," Ernie corrected.

"Who escaped?" Gerald asked as he and I entered the room.

"Scheck. Remember him? The guy who wanted to tear down the neighborhood? He escaped prison," Ernie informed.

I gasped, "What?"

I tuned into the television, where a picture of Scheck's mugshot was placed on the screen.

 _"Authorities are currently investigating the whereabouts of Mr. Scheck since his escape just last night. According to experts, Mr. Scheck had a little help escaping. The question: Who helped him escape?"_

Gerald and I shared a look of concern.

 _"Nick Vermicelli, an assistant of Scheck's, was also reported missing from his cell. Neither of their cells had holes on the ground or on their wall, so the method of their escape is currently a mystery."_

"Man, that's some crazy stuff," Gerald mumbled.

"I hope they catch him soon," I announced. "Or I hope he doesn't cause any more harm to our neighborhood."

"Arnold, Scheck hates us. I wouldn't get too comfortable," Gerald informed.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't do anything bad."

"Not that bird again!" Mr. Hyunh exclaimed as he waved an owl away. "It's always hanging around here."

I eyed the owl. It was beautiful, with it's golden feathers and it's bright brown eyes.

"It probably belongs to the guy that lives across the street, moved in last week," Ernie commented as I watched the owl fly back to the house across the street.

"Oh, Arnold! That reminds me, your grandmother made these cookies for the new neighbor. She was wondering if you could take them to him and welcome him to the neighborhood," Ernie stated as he handed me a plate of cookies.

"Yeah! Gerald and I will do that right now!" I exclaimed as Gerald and I ran outside. I loved meeting new people, especially if they lived within the neighborhood.

We saw the owl fly through our new neighbor's window, and I knocked on the door.

We heard shuffling inside the house before an elderly man opened the door. His hair was grey, and it was slicked back. He had creases on his face and he tightly held on to a black cane. He wore a black bath robe, and brown slippers, as if he were having a relaxing day.

"Hello, my name is Arnold and this is my friend Gerald. I live right across the street, and my grandma made you these cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood. On behalf of all of us at the boarding house, welcome!"

He eyed us cautiously before smiling, "Ah, this must be an American custom. Please do come in if you have the time, I'll prepare you two a cup of tea so that we can get to know one another."

Gerald and I blinked, stunned with the change of accent — he had a thick Scottish accent. We both shrugged and walked in.

"My name is Boris, please make yourselves at home. You can take a seat right there by the coffee table."

We both obliged and I placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

Meanwhile Gerald and I analyzed the living room. Boris seemed to be a fan of black. Black sofas. Black photo frames. A black owl cage. The only thing not black about the living room were the walls, which were painted with a cream kind of color.

"Nice place," Gerald whispered.

"Yeah, it's very neat," I agreed.

I turned and noticed the owl stare at me.

I waved at it, causing it to ruffle its feathers.

"She's a real friendly one ain't she," Boris stated as he walked back in with three cups of tea. He placed a cup in front of both of us and took one for himself before taking a seat on the sofa across from us.

"You're not from America, are you?" Gerald concluded while lightly blowing on his tea. Neither of us were huge fans of tea, but we didn't want to be rude.

"No, I'm from Scotland. I moved here not too long ago."

"Why? I've heard Scotland's a real nice place," I stated, receiving a smile from Boris.

"Thank you. And let's just say it no longer felt like home. These last few months have been... difficult."

"Why?" I asked, concern masking my tone.

His eyes flashed, and he slightly narrowed them, "You have his eyes."

I blinked, what did that mean?

"Who?" Gerald asked.

Boris smiled sadly, "Nevermind. Forget I said that. Tell me about yourselves, what school do you go to?"

"PS 118," I answered. "This is our last year there, we're in sixth grade."

"Sixth grade? Ah, excuse me, Scotland's education system is different than the one you have here. How old are you?"

"I'm eleven," Gerald answered. "But Arnold is still ten, he turns eleven in October."

Boris flickered his eyes toward me, "Really? You're almost old enough to attend my alma mater."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have to be eleven to attend the school I used to go to. There are seven total years, and first years tend to be eleven years old."

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"Very much," he simply said. "It's rather sad if I'm being quite honest. The last time I was there, the school was completely destroyed. Thankfully, they've spent the whole summer reconstructing it, and it's as good as new."

"Why was it destroyed?" Gerald asked.

"There was an accident," Boris answered almost immediately. "It's one of the reasons I'm here, like I said, home doesn't feel like home anymore, it's not the same."

He sighed and took a cookie while smiling widely, "These biscuits are exquisite, please thank your grandmother for me Arnold."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. "I'll let her know."

"It's almost time for me to head to the movies, Arnold," Gerald informed.

I nodded, and made a move to stand, but was stopped as Boris gave us a cautious look.

"I wouldn't be out too late at night kids, who knows what you could run into."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that here sir, this neighborhood is pretty safe," I assured.

"Yeah! Downtown is where it gets ugly every once and awhile," Gerald informed. "People tend to get mugged often—"

"But not as much as before, thanks to Monkeyman!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Monkey what?" Boris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Monkeyman!" Gerald exclaimed. "A superhero!"

"I know it sounds a little odd, but it's true. Gerald and I know him personally," I smiled, but Boris dismissed us with a wave.

"Oh no, I believe you. I've heard and seen stranger things in my life," he chuckled. "Well, I'll let you go now. Come visit any time!"

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as Gerald and I bid our farewells and left the house.

* * *

There was never a dull dinner at the boarding house.

"More beans, Kimba?" Grandma asked as she walked around with a pot.

"No thanks Grandma," I said. "I'm kind of full."

She placed a spoonful on my plate anyway, "You need the energy."

"Don't fight it Arnold," Grandpa advised. "Been there, done that."

"Did your little friend leave?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, he and Phoebe agreed to watch a movie together, so he left our game night a little early."

I noticed my Grandpa giving me a sly look, "What about you?"

I felt my cheeks grow pink, "Me what?"

"When are you asking Eleanor out for a movie night?" Grandma asked loudly from the other side of the kitchen, causing all eyes to turn to me.

I swallowed inaudibly, and my face grew even more red as I noticed Ernie wiggle his eyebrows.

I cleared my throat and trained my eyes on my plate, "Helga isn't ready to make our relationship public…"

"Why not?" Grandpa asked.

"Because I don't think our classmates are ready to see us together… they wouldn't understand."

"Arnold, you can't spend your whole life worrying about what other people think," Grandpa advised.

I sighed, "She'll come around, she just needs time."

Ernie smacked his lips and looked at the clock, "Hey, Miles and Stella have been gone for awhile."

I froze, staring at the same clock Mr. Potts was staring at.

"You're right," Grandpa noted. "It's almost dark out."

"I'll look for them," I announced as I excused myself and grabbed my jacket.

"Oh I'm sure they only lost track of time Arnold, eat your beans," Grandpa advised.

"No, I-I think I'm going to go look for them," I said as I headed towards the exit.

"Well, if it makes him feel better," I heard Grandpa say before exiting the boarding house.

The wind was chilly, and it was getting dark out. At the moment I wasn't concerned, my parents were still getting adjusted to the neighborhood after so many years of being gone, but I wanted to look for them just in case they got los—

"OUCH!" "CRIMINY!"

Of course I'd bump into Helga.

"Arnold?"

I looked up and my girlfriend stared back at me, a wave of concern spread across her face. But it disappeared as soon as I saw it, and her usual scowl returned.

"Criminy Arnold, do we have to do this every time?" she asked sarcastically as she extended her hand.

I took it and she helped me up while I scrubbed myself off. "Thanks Helga, it's good to see you too."

"What ever happened to those walking lessons I told you to take, Arnold-o?" she asked, an amused smile spread across her face.

I smiled back, "I applied to walking school and I'm still waiting on my acceptance."

She chuckled, "That's not a good sign, you probably got denied football head."

I laughed, causing her to laugh too.

"See Helga, why can't we be like this all the time? Like, at school, and, with our friends?" I asked, knowing I was darn well stepping on thin ice.

Her smile faded, "Arnold, we talked about this."

"What are you afraid of Helga? We've been through so much together, it's only natural that we'd fall for each other. Sure our classmates will make a novelty out of it at first, but they'll get over it."

"And then what?" Helga asked. "My reputation will be ruined. No one will treat me with the same amount of respect that they do now."

"Helga, this isn't preschool anymore. They'll respect you just as much if you just acted like yourself. Besides, I'd be there to support you one hundred percent."

Helga sighed vulnerably, "I'm not ready for that kind of transition in my life. Please understand Arnold, it's easier said than done."

I frowned, "Okay Helga. But at some point, you need to wake up and face the music. Facing your fears is a big part of growing up."

"I'm not ready to grow up," she mumbled.

I let out a long sigh, "So, why are you out so late in the afternoon?"

"Olga is visiting, and I wanted to be as far away from her and my parents as possible. What about you?"

"My parents told me they were going to go on a walk afterschool and they still haven't returned to the boarding house, so I think they might have gotten lost. I'm out here looking for them."

"I'll help you," she said. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

I nodded, feeling happy that I'd be spending time with Helga. We didn't get to do this often.

"So where do we start football head?"

"My parents really like that new museum they made near Slausen's, maybe we could start there."

She nodded and we both began walking ahead.

"So I noticed you have a new neighbor," she stated.

"Yeah, he's really nice. Gerald and I got to meet him today."

"Well, he gives me the creeps."

"Helga—"

"Oh come on Arnold! The guy owns an owl! Totally normal."

"Last time I checked, you used to own a monitor lizard," I clapped back with a raised eyebrow.

She huffed, "That's different."

As we approached Slausen's, I felt the wind grow colder, and I noticed Helga shiver.

"Thank goodness I brought this jacket," she muttered as we continued to walk ahead.

"I'll give you mine," I said as I moved to remove it, but stopped as she placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"You don't have to do that Arnold, I have my own jacket. Besides, I don't want to spend the next two weeks feeding you chicken soup because you ended up catching the flu."

We noticed the lights flicker and the streets grow darker.

Silence.

Darkness.

Coldness.

Suddenly, Helga collapsed.

Her eyes grew wide and her facial expressions became motionless.

"Helga!" I yelled as I grabbed her shoulders, only to begin feeling weak myself.

Flashes of my worst nightmares and my saddest memories began flashing right before my eyes. I felt cold, as if all the happiness was being stripped away from me. What was happening!?

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ _!_ "

The horrible, sinking feeling went away, causing me to feel nauseous. I turned to look at Helga, who had her eyes closed. She must have gone unconscious.

The last thing I saw, was Boris, who was standing over us while holding onto a… stick?

I'm probably dreaming, as usual.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of herbs and spices. A warm, steaming cup of tea was laid on the bedside table next to me.

"Ah, you're awake."

I opened my eyes and almost fell off my bed as I came face to face with a large man with a large beard. He was taller than… than… the tallest basketball player in the NBA!

"I'm glad you're okay, those dementors almost got you good," he chuckled as he handed me a bar of chocolate.

"Here, it's chocolate, it'll make you feel better; imported from the best chocolate company in Belgium!"

"Thanks," I said reluctantly as I took the bar of chocolate. "Who are you?"

"Ay, surely the dementors didn't cause you to lose your memory too. I'm Hagrid, the school groundskeeper for Hogwarts. I've been taking care of ya since those dementors attacked ya. You woke up just in time, Hogwarts starts school in a few days, and your grandparents have been waiting for you to wake up to take you down to Diagon Alley to buy your things."

"Diagon what?"

"Arnold! Thank goodness you're awake!" Grandpa exclaimed, wearing a long black robe that swayed to the side as he walked in. Grandma followed soon after, petting a black kitten that she got from who knows where.

Feeling relieved to be seeing familiar faces, I let out a sigh of relief, "Grandma, Grandpa! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Okay? You're the one who was attacked by dementors Shortman," Grandpa retorted. "Now get up and thank Mr. Hagrid for his services. We need to go shopping for your school supplies."

"But Grandpa, we already went back to school shopping," I noted in confusion. "What else do we need?"

Grandpa scoffed, "Your wand! Of course!"

"Wand?"

"Don't you know Arnold?" Hagrid asked. "You're a wizard."

* * *

 **Boom.**

 **I promise you all that I won't be steering away from canon in both the Hey Arnold and the Harry Potter universes. I know darn well that Arnold isn't really a wizard. Give this a chance and you'll see what I mean. This is a slight AU, and the only reason I'm labeling it as so is cause I know Craig would never create something like this. But everything is going to be consistent, and I promise that you're all in for a treat.**

 **Important Note: Boris is an original character.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! This is a test run and I want to see if you all really want to see me continue this. Feel free to PM if you have any questions too! Next chapter goes up if we get 10 reviews in!**


	2. Venture Into Diagon Alley

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 2: Venture into Diagon Alley**

 **Note: PLEASE NEVER FORGET THIS! All questions will be answered! If something seems confusing or inconsistent, it will get answered later! I PROMISE!**

* * *

I didn't bother asking Grandma and Grandpa why they thought I was a wizard. I figured I was dreaming and it was only a matter of time before I woke up in my room.

So for now I'll just go along with it.

We walked around a small town where there were people in robes walking around with their children. Sheesh, this is back to school shopping on another level.

But one thing was for sure, I definitely wasn't in Hillwood anymore.

"C'mon Arnold let's get you fit for your school robes. You're not going to Hogwarts dressed like that are you?" Grandpa asked, causing me to look down on my usual outfit.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Grandpa scoffed, "That's not Hogwarts material! C'mon."

We both walked into a shop, and I jumped as I noticed Gerald getting fit into these long black robes.

"Gerald!"

Gerald looked up and gleefully smiled, "Hey man! You look great! I'm so glad to hear you're okay."

"Hello Arnold," Mrs. Johanssen greeted as she and Timberly approached us. "It's good to see you. My husband is buying Jamie O a new broom, rumor has it that the quidditch season this year is going to be the greatest since before the wizarding war."

Okay universe, now would be a good time to wake me up.

"Are you trying out for quidditch, Arnold?" Gerald asked. "If we get put in Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley is going to be our captain, she's great man! Jamie O loves her!"

"W-What's quidditch?" I asked hesitantly, receiving a frozen look from Gerald.

"You're kidding, right?"

"It's your turn young wizard," a woman said as she led me towards a station and began fitting a robe on me.

"Mom! I want to go to Hogwarts!" Timberly cried.

"You're not old enough yet, Timberly!" Gerald scolded.

The woman fitting me looked into my eyes briefly before doing my measurements, "You have his eyes."

"Huh?" I asked, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

"Has anybody ever told you you have the Chosen One's eyes. Are you related to him?"

Some sort of voice inside my head that strangely sounded like Helga's was telling me that I probably shouldn't ask who the Chosen One is, I don't want to be looked at as if I'm crazy again.

"Who are your parents?" she asked.

"Miles and Stella Shortman," I responded automatically.

She shifted her eyes toward me and gave me an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry, you must miss them."

Huh?

"Okay! All set!"

I stepped down the platform with my new robes and Gerald showed me his fist.

"Don't leave me hangin man."

I smiled, well, at least not everything was completely different.

We did our usual handshake and walked out together.

"Let's go get you kids your wands," Grandpa said. "Ollivander's is right around the corner."

"I'm so glad he recovered quickly from the war," Mrs. Johanssen stated.

What the heck is this 'war' everyone keeps going on about? The only war I've ever witnessed is the one Harold started in the cafeteria after throwing food at Sid and Stinky.

We turned a corner and I crashed roughly against someone.

I automatically knew who it was.

"Watch where you're goi— oh, it's you."

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Helga, who was already wearing her own robes and was holding on to a stick. She was scowling at me, nothing new, but strangely, that little spark I've gotten used to seeing in her eyes was no longer there. I could no longer tell if she was truly scowling or not.

But boy was I still relieved to see her.

"Helga! Thank goodness you're okay!" I exclaimed as I embraced her.

She roughly pushed me off and growled, "Who said you could touch me?"

"Hel—"

"Who said you could even speak to me? Like I'd ever speak to a moron like you. Just stay out of my way, football head, I don't want any trouble."

She then walked away, and I noticed Gerald shake his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm, that girl will always be nasty."

I don't get it. I thought Helga and I were a thing! What a weird dream. Okay universe, I'm ready to wake up now.

We stepped into Ollivander's and I gasped as I noticed Rhonda and Nadine cheering in a corner and fawning about their wands.

"Gerald, you're up first," Mrs. Johanssen cheered as Gerald was taken to talk to the clerk behind the desk.

I heard the door open and a boy stepped in, and I could have sworn I've seen him before. His freshly cut blonde hair and piercing blue eyes seemed all too familiar. Wait a minute, his name was Sean! He goes to PS 119!

Or at least, he's supposed to go there.

"Sean von Scheck, it's good to see you child," Mr. Ollivander greeted as he handed Gerald his sti— I mean, wand.

And he was Scheck's nephew, I had forgotten about that.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he winked. "I'm here for my wand."

"Yes yes, but I think this football headed young wizard was waiting before you."

Sean shifted his eyes toward me, causing chills to run down my spine.

"You're next, young wizard," Mr. Ollivander said as I approached him.

"Strange, very strange. You remind me a lot of… him. You have his eyes."

I rose an eyebrow, again? Was this going to be a recurring theme?

"What's your name?"

"Arnold Shortman."

I think I heard Sean gasp behind me, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"Hmm, strange. You and him don't have the same last name, but nevertheless, let's have you test some wands."

He handed me a wand, and it did nothing, as expected.

He rose an eyebrow, "Strange, the wand didn't react."

Of course it didn't! I have no magical powers, and this is only a dream!

"Let's try this one."

After testing out twenty wands, and waiting for Sean to receive his wand before Mr. Ollivander would try again with me, I honestly felt like the poor man was going to lose his sanity.

He shuffled to find another wand for me to test, but that one didn't react either.

"Goodness child, none of these wands are reacting!"

"Why don't I give it a try?"

I turned and widened my eyes. BORIS was standing next to Mr. Ollivander with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Sir, I do appreciate your offer, but only I can distribute the wands."

"You have a long line of children waiting, let me take care of Arnold, we are old friends."

Mr. Ollivander turned to me and I nodded. I was then allowed to enter a back room with Boris, and I sat on a wooden chair.

"I'm sure you have many questions," he said, cutting right to the chase as he looked at the wands.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. You're not dreaming."

I widened my eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was home, looking for my parents, with Helga… and then I felt really sick…"

"You and Helga were attacked by dementors," Boris stated, turning his body towards me.

"What?"

Wait, that was real?

"Dementors are magical creatures that suck the life and happiness out of you. Only wizards can fend them off, I had to use the patronus charm to save both of you."

"Wait, wizards are real?"

"Yes Arnold, and so are witches. I myself am a wizard. Remember the alma mater I was telling you about? I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school you're going to go to."

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts! I go to PS 118! Why are my friends acting so weird?"

"You were sent to a fake universe, a world other than your own," he said simply. "And I'm going to help you find your parents."

"My parents?"

"Yes, your parents are in trouble Arnold. They were kidnapped and brought to this universe by a very bad man named La Sombra."

"La Sombra!" I asked, feeling my heart beat quickly. My parents were in trouble! Again!

"La Sombra sent those dementors to go and attack you. He knows you're the only one who can stop him."

"But La Sombra is dead!"

"No, he is not. La Sombra made a deal with a very evil wizard named Voldemort on an exhibition trip he took to Scotland three years ago. Voldemort granted him powers that he'd obtain after death if La Sombra promised he'd give him the Corazon and the location of the Green Eyes. You see Arnold, the Green Eyed people are wizards and witches, and Voldemort wanted them to join his army."

I gasped, that explained the weird relics and how they managed to hide themselves from society!

"But just a few months ago, a boy with the name of Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, and many of his followers. You have his eyes you know, Potter's eyes are also green."

 _Harry Potter._ So that was his name.

"So now La Sombra is free to do with his powers what he wants, and he is targeting you. He wants revenge, and you're also the only one who can access the Corazon. The Corazon is more than just a cure for some sleeping sickness, it's a magical object that can grant you ultimate power. La Sombra wants that power. So he kidnapped your parents to lure you in."

"But the Corazon fell over a cliff! And how do you know about the sleeping sickness?"

"I have ways child, I've been watching you for a very long time. In regards to the Corazon, when La Sombra revived, he retrieved it and brought it to this universe. But an unknown recent event caused him to lose it. Rumour has it that it's currently lost in Hogwarts."

"Then I should probably go back to my universe to get help from Helga and Geral—"

"You cannot leave Arnold. You're stuck here until you find the Corazon. I'm sorry."

"Wait but what about Helga, is she okay?"

"Yes, she is at home, and she is alright."

"But my grandparents will worry when they realize my parents and I have disappeared!"

Boris smiled, "Don't worry about them, I already took care of that."

I stayed silent, letting everything that was being told to me sink in.

"But I'm not a wizard, how am I supposed to defeat La Sombra?"

Back in San Lorenzo, defeating La Sombra was child's play compared to now.

"The Corazon will help you defeat him, you just need to find it. For now, you're going to have to pretend you're a wizard."

Boris handed me a wand, which didn't react when I grabbed it.

"But how do I find the Corazon? I don't even know where to start!"

"I'm sorry lad, I can't help you there. But a good start would be attending Hogwarts."

I sighed, why is it always me?

* * *

"You took a long time in there Arnold," Gerald stated. "My mom had to take Timberly back home."

"It just took them awhile to find my wand," I answered as my Grandpa rose an eyebrow at me.

"You've gotten popular Arnold, everyone is talking about you and how long it took for them to find your wand."

Oh boy, way to not call attention.

"Last stop, time for you kids to get your pets!" Grandpa exclaimed as we all entered the pet shop.

Pets?

Gerald immediately had his eyes set on a brown owl with bright hazel eyes.

I heard a familiar oink and turned my head quickly. I gasped as I noticed Abner laying locked inside a cage. He oinked at me repetitively, and I approached him.

"A pig Arnold, really? Usually wizards get an owl, or at least a cat," Gerald said as he and his newly bought owl approached me.

"I don't think he's for sale Shortman," Grandpa added.

"Where's Grandma?" I asked.

"She went to go get ourselves some lunch."

I nodded and turned to look at Abner, who was smiling at me hopefully. I hated seeing him like this. Abner was supposed to be free, liberated; not confined and locked away like this.

"I want him," I said, catching the attention of the store owner.

"Are you sure? He wasn't supposed to be for sale, but he was dropped off at our doorstep last night and we kept him in here just in case anyone was interested. We were going to sacrifice him at the end of the week if no one adopted the little fella."

"What?" I exclaimed, standing protectively in front of Abner.

"I wasn't for the decision, but I'll gladly sell him to you if you want him. I'd hate to see the little guy go away."

"I'll take him!" I exclaimed, almost automatically.

"Are you sure Arnold? A pig isn't a wizard's traditional pet," Grandpa advised.

But Abner will always be my pet, no matter what universe I'm in.

"Yes Grandpa, I'm sure."

Grandpa shrugged and paid the store owner, who released Abner from his cage.

Abner immediately started licking me in the face, causing me to chuckle.

"Looks like he likes you man, what are you naming him?" Gerald asked.

"Abner," I answered as I pat Abner on the head.

"Alright, seems like that's all. Let's go, you both have a big day tomorrow," Grandpa said as we all began walking out of the shop.

I carried Abner and moved to follow them, but was stopped as Abner began to oink urgently.

"What's wrong boy?"

I let him down and he walked toward his cage, pulling out a green relic and an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked, pulling out the letter.

 _Dear Arnold,_

 _If you are receiving this letter then that means that the Green Eyed people's attempt to communicate with you has worked. We have sent Abner over to keep you company while we try to find a way to bring you back from The Hole. You are in danger amigo, you have to be very careful with who you trust._

 _La Sombra is alive, Arnold, and he is accumulating an army to go against you. He is more powerful now, he now has powers that he didn't have before. He and his followers have created a world within the real world that the Green Eyes call, The Hole. The world you are in right now isn't real. It's a fake world fabricated by La Sombra. They have trapped you in there, and you cannot leave unless we find a way to bring you back._

 _I am packing my things to travel to Hillwood as we speak; I will inform your grandparents, parents, Helga and Gerald of what is going on._

 _La Sombra has taken the Corazon with him to The Hole. Only you can unlock the Corazon, and if La Sombra gets his hands on it, we're all going to be in big trouble, and we may never get you back._

 _With this letter the Green Eyes have attached a miraculous relic that will give you magical powers. The Green Eyes have transferred some of their power onto this relic, and you will temporarily be given the powers necessary to survive._

 _I know this all sounds confusing, but I don't have time to explain in full. I'll explain everything when we get you back. Be careful Arnold, and sit tight, we're coming._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eduardo_

Now I'm even more confused. So this pig was my real Abner?

I grabbed the relic and suddenly felt a strong force run through my veins. My wand began shaking, and I felt my eyes glow.

Thank goodness the shop owner had left to the back room. I don't think them being here would have made things better.

I stared at my wand, and flicked it, causing a wave of energy to hit the ceiling.

"Arnold!" my Grandpa scolded as he and Gerald returned to the shop. "No powers until you get to Hogwarts!"

My "Grandpa" then muttered a strange word and the ceiling was fixed, good as new.

Things just got even weirder.

* * *

 **And things start getting even messier! Okay, because I'm struggling to get people to review, I've asked Arnold to come join me to help with the [marketing?] of this story!**

 **Arnold: Review everyone! Or Chloe will get sad! It took me a lot of effort to not get her to stuff herself with hot cheetos when she realized only one person reviewed!**

 **Me: *sneaks a handful of hot cheetos in my mouth* His efforts worked**

 **Arnold: I thought I took away your whole stash!**

 **Me: *hides bag* I don't know what you're talking about**

 **Arnold: You're starting to act like Chocolate Boy**

 **Me: And you're too nice! What kind of promotion was that?**

 **Arnold: Hey, at least I tried**

 **Me: Hmm, we're going to need something more aggressive *starts packing bags of hot cheetos***

 **Arnold: Where are you going?**

 **Me: I'm taking a little trip to Europe, we're going to need help *leaves***

 **Arnold: Uhhh, okay then! Review everyone! Like, please review, before she does something crazy!**


	3. Arnold Gets Sorted

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 3: Arnold Gets Sorted**

 **Me: Arnold! Get down here! Before he sees you!**

 **Arnold: I can't believe you brought him!**

 **Me: I needed reviews! They motivate me :(**

 **Arnold: He's coming!**

 **Me: *drags Arnold inside closet* Anyway, enjoy! Arnold and I will be chilling in here.**

* * *

After spending an entire night panicking, not sleeping due to being extremely worried about the safety of my parents, and realizing that I literally couldn't trust anyone in this fake world, my Grandparents took me to a train station I've never been to before.

People had their owls and their suitcases on their carts, and I was stunned to see people literally run through a wall in order to get to Platform 9 ¾.

Meanwhile Abner walked protectively by my side, the only thing I could trust.

I noticed people look at me weird as I walked across the station with my pig, but I didn't mind.

"Arnold! There you are!" Gerald exclaimed. "Let's sit together in the train."

Apparently in order to get to Hogwarts, you traveled on some sort of magical train. This wasn't the first time I questioned whether or not I was dreaming. Maybe I am.

As we bid farewell to our families, Gerald and I stepped into the train together.

"Man I hope we get put in the same house. It'd really suck if one of us was put in Slytherin and the other was put in Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"Are you kiddin Arnold? Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rival houses for decades!"

"It's just a silly rivalry Gerald, it shouldn't be anything we need to worry about."

I had bigger things to worry about anyway.

"Could it be, is it, the Wandless Boy?" a random kid asked as a few kids turned their heads to look at me.

"Huh?"

"You're the kid who got one of the special wands from Ollivander!" Sid exclaimed. "Not even Ollivander himself could find a wand for you, you must be special!"

Wait, Sid doesn't know me in this world?

"I reckon he's going to end up being the new Harry Potter," Stinky added. "He's even got his eyes!"

The kids agreed and I shifted my head, only to make direct eye contact with Sean, who was glaring at me. Seymour, the kid from PS 119 who I competed against that one time at the city's eating contest, was also glaring at me. I hope he's not mad about that.

"C'mon Arnold, there's a compartment here with a few extra spaces," Gerald said as we slid into a compartment.

Across from us sat Phoebe, who was invested in a book.

I turned to look at Gerald, and noticed him blush, that gave me a sense of relief.

She looked up and jumped, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," I smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading a potions book. I want to be one step ahead of the game when we start taking potions. I hear the Professor is… detailed."

"Aw shucks, I'm not looking forward to potions," Gerald mumbled.

Potions? I'm not even going to ask.

"Hey Phoebe, where's Helga?" I asked, receiving a stunned look from both Phoebe and Gerald.

"Why would you be asking for _her_ _?_ " Gerald asked.

"Is she not Phoebe's friend?" I asked.

Phoebe eyes saddened, "Helga and I haven't been friends for a long time."

"Are you sure those dementors didn't mess with your memory man?" Gerald asked as he gave me a piece of chocolate.

I sighed and popped the chocolate in my mouth, "Sorry, I must have forgotten."

"She's probably with Sean. Those two have been together for a long time."

WHAT!? I choked on my chocolate, causing Gerald stand quickly.

"Arnold!" he exclaimed as he squeezed my stomach.

A woman with a trolley full of candy passed by us, but as soon as she saw how chaotic our compartment was, she walked away, probably pretending she didn't see anything.

Eventually, I was able to breathe again, and Phoebe had me practice some breathing exercises.

HELGA HAS A BOYFRIEND!? AND IT ISN'T ME!?

Besides kidnapping my parents, this fake world just made things personal!

"We're here!" Phoebe exclaimed.

I ignored the tight feeling in my chest and I turned my head, eyeing the castle with glossed and fascinated eyes, the tight feeling quickly being replaced with curiosity. The castle was beautiful!

"Aw man I can't wait!" Gerald exclaimed.

* * *

I was in absolute awe. This fake world may be fake, but they did not mess around with the beauty of the details of Hogwarts!

The school was awesome! It took me a good ten minutes to whip myself back into shape.

We were now standing in front of a dining hall, and older students were watching us with anticipation. According to Gerald, we "first years" were supposed to be sorted into our houses before having dinner. We were sorted based on our personality and our skills. The four houses were Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. What a bunch of weird names.

Apparently, a magical hat sorted us, they called it the Sorting Hat, or something like that.

An old woman stood before us, and Gerald whispered to me that she was the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"Gerald Johanssen!" she called out as Gerald gleefully approached the hat and took a seat.

The headmistress placed the hat on his head, and it started talking. "Hmm, I'm sensing bravery, lots of it. This one's easy, GRYFFINDOR!"

That, was the COOLEST thing I've ever seen in my life!

The Gryffindor table cheered, and I noticed Jamie O and his buddies stand up and cheer loudly.

Gerald passed by me and whispered, "I hope you get put in there too!"

"Eugene Horowitz!"

Eugene walked up to the hat, only to trip on one of the steps.

I noticed the Slytherin table— was that the Slytherin table — I think it was, laugh — and Eugene's face grew red.

"I'm okay!" he exclaimed.

The hat was placed on his head and after a bit of deliberation… "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and Eugene gleefully walked toward them.

Sheena and Lila soon joined Eugene at the Hufflepuff table.

Rhonda, Seymour, and Curly were placed in Slytherin.

Brainy, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Nadine were put in Gryffindor.

Soon, it was Phoebe's turn to get the hat placed on her head.

"Hmm. Tricky, tricky, tricky. You have the brain of a Ravenclaw, but the bravery of a Gryffindor. I'm sensing lots of loyalty, however, and for that, you will be placed, in GRYFFINDOR!"

The gryffindor table cheered and Gerald motioned for Phoebe to sit next to him.

Sean was nex—

"SLYTHERIN!"

Welp, that was fast.

"Arnold Shortman!"

The room silenced as I stepped onto the chair and took a seat.

"Interesting. I sense loyalty, bravery, and boldness. You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, but the morals of a Gryffindor. I think you'd fit in great, in GRYFFINDOR!"

What a relief.

I walked toward Gerald, who was cheering ecstatically with Phoebe by his side.

"Helga G Pataki!"

I turned quickly and noticed Helga approach the hat.

"This one is tricky too. You're witty, and sneaky, but you also have a huge heart. You're secretly loyal, but cunning as well. You'd be great in Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Just give me Slytherin you old hat there's no need to keep the world waiting."

The hat scoffed, "Such manners. You'd think they'd have more respect. Very well then, SLYTHERIN!"

I felt my heart drop as I watched the Slytherin table cheer.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to introduce our staff for the year," the Headmistress announced as the teachers all stood.

I gasped as I noticed Mr. Simmons speaking to another teacher that I did not recognize.

"We have three new staff members this year. One of them is Professor Simmons, who will be teaching Muggle Studies. He will be replacing Professor Burbage, who was unfortunately killed by Voldemort last year."

I felt chills run down my spine, this Voldemort guy sounded really evil.

"Our second staff member is Professor Boris, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I turned to look at Boris, who was staring straight at me. Oh no… I didn't know what to think of him anymore.

"I will continue teaching the transfigurations class until we find a proper replacement. And Professor Slughorn has unfortunately quit, so our new potions teacher, is Professor Draco Malfoy."

The whole room gasped and began whispering amongst themselves. A pale young man stood up; his hair was slicked back and he was wearing all black. He seemed like he was very young, but his sneer made him look incredibly scary.

"Why is everyone whispering?" I asked Gerald and Phoebe.

"Dude, do you _know_ who that is? It's _Draco Malfoy!_ " Gerald emphasized.

"I think I heard his name perfectly Gerald," I answered, unimpressed.

"He was a death eater man! His father worked for Voldemort!"

Oh.

"I heard he's here as a punishment," Phoebe stated. "The Ministry of Magic is forcing him to teach here for a year as a punishment for working with Voldemort."

"Aw man! That means he's going to be extra mean!" Gerald whined.

"He was Harry Potter's number one rival," Nadine added. "They were both seekers in their respective quidditch teams, the games were always intense!"

"Professor Malfoy will also become Slytherin's new head of house, and Professor Simmons will take my place as head of Gryffindor!" the Headmistress continued.

"Aw man!" Gerald groaned. "He's going to have favoritism towards the Slytherins."

"It's okay guys," I stated. "At least Professor Simmons is our head of house, he's going to be great!"

"Looking on the bright side, interesting," Gerald smiled.

I smiled and turned my head, making eye contact with Draco Malfoy, who was staring daggers into my eyes.

Well, he seemed friendly.

"Let the feast, begin!" the headmistress exclaimed as our long tables were filled with food.

I looked ahead, and my mouth began instantly watering.

There was a steamed turkey perfectly roasted, so perfect, that you were able to see the juiciness drip from the chicken breast as Phoebe cut through it with a knife.

Next to the turkey lied a platter of ham/cheese sandwiches, cut perfectly into triangles with no crusts on the sides.

I noticed Gerald use a spoon to scoop up a side of perfectly mashed potatoes, then placing gravy onto them.

Two pitchers lay on both sides of the food. One was filled with water and the other…?

"That's pumpkin juice," Gerald stated as he filled his goblet with it. "It's good! Try it!"

"The salad is good too, trust me on this Arnold, on acountta I never eat salad," Stinky informed as he scooped some onto his plate.

"Dig in Arnold, what are you waiting for man?" Gerald asked.

I smiled and took a sandwich, "I'm just admiring the scenery."

* * *

—

"Settle down everyone," Mr. Simmons said as we were all settled in Gryffindor tower. Apparently we slept in a tower.

"Before we retire to bed I want to set a few ground rules."

Harold, Sid, and Stinky groaned.

"No horsing around after lights out, you are not allowed to leave Gryffindor tower after lights out either. Treat everyone the way you'd want to be treated. If another Professor tells you to do something, do it, even if they are not me. Remember, all Professors have the authority to take away house points if there is any misbehavior. If you all want Gryffindor to win the house cup, try to be on your best behavior for the whole year. Questions?"

"Yeah!" Harold exclaimed as he rose his hand. "What if we get hungry during the night? If we can't leave the tower, we won't be able to get any food, we'll STARVE!"

I face palmed.

"You were literally just fed a grand feast," Gerald noted.

"We will be making trips to Hogsmeade every weekend, you can stock up on snacks there," Simmons answered. "Any other questions?"

No one rose their hands, allowing Simmons to nod.

"Great! Now, we have a very special announcement by our very special quidditch captain, Ginny Weasley."

I heard Jamie O and many other former quidditch members cheer loudly as a red haired girl stood in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ginevra Weasley, but my friends call me Ginny. I wanted to let you know about the quidditch tryouts that are going to be happening next week. If you think you got what it takes to play for Gryffindor, I highly encourage you try out. Who knows, maybe you could be the next Harry Potter."

Her cheeks slightly grew pink, and I figured it was because of the fire she was standing next to.

After Simmons concluded the night, we all retired for bed.

Just like last night, I couldn't sleep, this situation was too weird to be true. I also couldn't help thinking about my parents. What if La Sombra was torturing the—

I think I'm going to throw up.

I stood up and ran to the restroom, vomiting what was initially a wonderful feast into the toilet.

Positive thoughts Arnold, you're going to find your parents. You did it once, and you can do it again.

I need to find my parents and the Corazon so that I could get out of this crazy world.

I felt something nuzzle my foot and I looked down, noticing Abner sending me a worried look.

I pet him on the head and felt myself getting better, well, at least Abner was here keeping me company.

 _"Arnold…"_

I jumped and looked around, that sounded like my mom's voice!

 _"We're here Arnold—"_

That sounded like my Dad!

 _"Arnoldddd—"_

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, noticing that the voices were growing distant.

 _"Arnold—"_

I followed the voices, which led me to the exit of the tower. I remembered the warning Simmons gave us about not being out of the tower after lights out, and I knew I was risking house points, but, I needed to find my parents!

 _"Arnold, come here—"_

A voice that sounded a lot like Helga's reminded me that this world was only fake, and it wouldn't be the end of the world if I left…

And I exited the tower, man, Helga could be a really bad influence sometimes.

 _"Arnold—"_

I ran down the tower, and I noticed their voices getting louder and louder.

I sprinted, "Don't worry Mom and Dad! I'm coming!"

 _"We're in here, Arnold!"_

I stood in front of a room labeled The Room of Requirement.

And the voices stopped.

I jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked!

"May I ask what the bloody hell you're doing here so late?"

I jumped and turned, coming face to face with Professor Draco Malfoy himself.

"My parents are in there!" I exclaimed. "I heard their voices!"

Professor Malfoy rose an eyebrow, clearly not buying my excuse.

"Get back to bed before I take points away from Gryffindor. I will not hold back first year, taking points away from your Merlin forsaken house would come as an honor."

I scowled, "But they're in there! I heard them!"

"Is there a problem?" Boris asked as he approached us.

"Professor Boris! I think I found my parents, they're in there!" I exclaimed as I pointed inside the room.

Boris shifted his eyes towards Professor Malfoy. "I'll take him to his sleeping quarters Draco, I think he's been sleepwalking."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Boris' silencing look prevented me from doing so.

Professor Malfoy looked in between both of us, before turning and heading back into the dungeons, with his robe shifting with him.

After he was completely out of earshot, Boris kneeled in front of me, "Are you out of your mind boy? Do you realize how wreckless what you just did was?"

Arnold Shortman, wreckless? That's new.

"I heard them!" I exclaimed.

"And I believe you, but you have to be more careful!" Boris exclaimed. "Do you realize who Draco Malfoy is? He used to work for Voldemort! He's the last person you should be trusting. He might even be working for La Sombra! Did that ever cross your mind?"

No, it didn't cross my mind.

"But my parents—" I stated.

"Hogwarts is a supernatural place, you were probably hearing things. Unfortunately, you're not the first who's reported hearing voices. I'm sorry."

I deflated, causing Boris to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me Arnold, I'll walk you back to your sleeping quarters."

* * *

 **Very important chapter.**

 **There's a few reasons I added our dear friend Draco Malfoy in particular. First, he gives me Snape vibes, and he'd be a good substitute for the plot. (Spoiler Alert: Snape dies in Harry Potter Book 7, so adding him would be out of the question). Second, he's really important for the plot, so stay tuned for more Draco Malfoy moments. He won't be a primary character, but he will advance the plot, you'll see what I mean.**

 **What'd you think of me putting Phoebe in Gryffindor? I WAS going to put her in Ravenclaw, but she has so many Gryffindor qualities that really reminded me of Hermione, so I was like, welp, what the heck. I was hesitant about putting Sid, Stinky, and Harold in Gryffindor, and I really had to analyze a few of the Hey Arnold episodes that they starred in. But my excuse is that they're always by Arnold's side when they go on adventures like in Wheezin Ed or the Headless Cabbie. Sure Harold is a scaredy cat, but he can be real loyal when he wants to, like in the episode where he works as a butcher. What do you guys think?**

 **Draco: There you are you insufferable authoress! Where's my wand?**

 **Me: How the heck did you find us?**

 **Draco: A bloody closet. Quite the amazing hiding spot.**

 **Me: Hey! No cursing while Arnold is in the room, or else I'll never let you leave! Now if you want your wand back, market the heck out of this story and get people to review! Offer them virtual cookies or something.**

 **Draco: You mean biscuits. And is this story so awful that you can't get people to review on your own? That's pathetic. And why does that kid have an American football shaped head? Was he hexed?**

 **Me: Hey! Unless you want me to force feed you American burgers, you will respect Craig Bartlett's work of art**

 **Draco: Fine. You want me to market, I'll bloody market. Dear readers, _don't_ review so that Vega can let me go back home.**

 **Me: Actually, the more they review, the faster I update, and the faster I update, the faster I'll finish, and I'll set you free**

 **Draco: Insufferable woman! You could at least feed me!**

 **Me: I literally just offered you burgers**

 **Draco: That greasy excuse for food is unacceptable, give me something delectable**

 **Me: Well, there's always Chez Paris *winks at Arnold***

 **Draco: Is that bloody French?**

 **Me: ...No…**

 **Draco: Fine then, as long as it isn't American or French**

 **Arnold: Chloe, maybe you shouldn't—**

 **Me: REVIEW! Let's please try to get 10 guys, I need your feedback because I know people are reading this, but I don't know what y'all are thinking :\**

 **Draco: Ugh.**


	4. Double Potions with the Slytherins

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 4: Double Potions with the Slytherins**

 **Please be patient everyone, I'm still building up the plot, so things are going to start developing soon so stay tuned! And shout out to all my reviewers! Let's try to get 20!**

* * *

Sean von Scheck sat with us during breakfast.

"So Arnold, I heard about the little scruffle you got into with Professor Malfoy last night. How many house points did Gryffindor lose?" he asked smugly.

"None, Sean," I answered.

Sean's smug expression crinkled into one of anger, "None? Like, nothing?"

"What are you doing here Scheck?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You were supposed to lose points," Sean concluded, seeming like he was unable to believe that I wasn't punished.

I shrugged, "Well, maybe Professor Malfoy didn't see a reason to punish me."

Sean scowled, "You think you're real slick, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Receiving a special wand at Ollivander's, owning a pig instead of an owl or a cat like a normal wizard, and roaming around the corridors without adult supervision, only to get caught and not get any points taken away— who do you think you are?"

I gave him an unamused look and chose to stay silent, arguing with him was not going to get me anywhere.

"Because if you truly think you're the new Harry Potter, and you're allowed to get away with these kinds of things, you've got another thing coming."

"I don't think that at all," I reasoned. Where would he even get an assumption like that? I've never even met Harry Potter!

"That better be true. Harry Potter would put you to shame if he was in our same grade. Comparing you to him is like throwing dirt to his name."

Okay, the more this Harry Potter guy gets shoved in my face, the more curious I become. Who was he, and why were people comparing me to him? Or assuming that I compared myself to him? Ugh, I want to go home.

"Just get out of here Scheck," Gerald scolded.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Helga stare at us from the Slytherin table, only to slam her hands on it and approach us.

"I'm taking you away from these morons," she scolded. "Let's go."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him away, causing me to feel a sense of gratitude, even though I knew she wasn't doing it for me.

"Don't listen to him Arnold," Gerald advised.

"Yeah, he's just jealous," Sid added.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned, noticing Simmons hovering over me with concern. "Arnold, the headmistress wants to see you."

Everyone sitting near me froze as I stood up and walked with Simmons to the head table. There, Professor Malfoy was delicately buttering a piece of toast with a knife. I trained my eyes on him, and his grey eyes flickered toward mine, and his expression turned into one of bitterness. He was looking directly into my eyes, as if I reminded him of someone.

I turned my head and eyed the headmistress, who was reading over a scroll before finally shifting her eyes toward me. "Young wizard, it has come to my attention that you were strolling the halls last night without any consent. Surely Professor Simmons informed you that that is against the rules."

I turned to look at Simmons, who was crossing his arms and looking down on me with disappointment.

I opened my mouth to tell her the truth, but stopped as she rose a hand.

"No need for explanation, Professor Boris has already informed me as to why you were out. It is not the first time a student has sleepwalked. However, I will leave you with a warning, and I advise you to speak with Professor Malfoy about conducting an anti-sleepwalking potion to help you sleep at night."

I turned my head towards Professor Malfoy, who was slowly chewing on a piece of toast and scrutinizing me closely.

I gulped, with Boris' warning about Professor Malfoy ringing in my mind.

"You may return to your table."

* * *

"Man! I can't believe we got stuck taking Potions and Muggle Studies with the Slytherins of all people! Talk about bad luck," Gerald groaned as I walked with him and Phoebe to our first class.

"I'm quite looking forward to beginning class, though attending with the Slytherins is quite… disconcerting," Phoebe added.

"C'mon guys," I stated. "It shouldn't be too bad."

We walked into the room, and Phoebe moved to sit next to Nadine, while Gerald and I sat next to each other.

I immediately made eye contact with Helga, who scowled and uttered a 'what!?' before I turned away.

Professor Malfoy soon walked in from the back door, flicking his wand on our cauldrons and turning them on as he walked by each of our desks. I watched him with my mouth agape.

He turned and eyes us from the front of the room. "Open your textbooks to page 45, we're going to be brewing a Draught of Living Death potion."

"Gee, do you drink it every morning? Cause it sure looks like it," Helga asked, causing a lot of the students to snort and giggle.

I couldn't resist a smile, it was good to see that Helga's inability to not call things out during class hadn't changed either.

But Professor Malfoy didn't seem so amused.

He glared at Helga, and flicked his wand at her, tying her hair into a bun. "Hair up Pataki, unless you want to light your head on fire, as amusing as that sounds."

She scowled, but kept quiet.

Professor Malfoy smirked victoriously before eyeing the rest of us, "Who here can tell me what the Draught of the Living Death potion is?"

Phoebe rose her hand, "It is a potion that sends the drinker into a deathlike slumber."

"Good. Five points for your house."

Gerald cheered quietly next to me, and I noticed Sean grumble under his breath.

"The recipe is in your textbook, and the ingredients are on your desks. Follow the instructions carefully. I have taken the liberty of partnering you all up randomly, so that there won't be any horsing around. The list is on the board."

I checked the board and widened my eyes as I noticed my name next to Helga's.

"Woah, stuck in a group with Helga G Pataki, good luck Arnold," Gerald said as he moved to sit next to Sid.

Helga placed her book on the desk next to me and glared at me.

"So Helga," I started, hoping I could make peace with her. "I've been thinking that maybe one of us can read the instructions, and the other can put the ingredients in, and then we can take turns stirring."

She shrugged, "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm putting the ingredients in."

"Okay, good," I answered, feeling incredibly awkward. But at least she was cooperating.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

This was awful.

"Helga, you were supposed to put in the sloth brain AFTER the valerian sprigs."

"You're reading the instructions too fast football head!" she exclaimed, causing the entire class to stop and look at us, including Professor Malfoy.

"I was reading the instructions TWO WORDS at a time!" I exclaimed, showing her a number two with my hands.

"That was back when you were reading the instructions too slow!"

"You told me to go faster!"

"Yeah, but not THAT fast!"

"You could have asked me to repeat myself. I clearly told you to put in the valerian sprigs and THEN the sloth brain."

"You're the one with the sloth brain football head! Now we're going to have to start over."

I noticed Professor Malfoy set down the scroll he was working on and watch us with amusement.

I looked into our cauldron and noticed the potion turn into a dark shade of blue, "No, I think we can still save this!"

"Oh really?" Helga asked sarcastically. "What genius idea have you come up with this time?"

"Don't you remember when the neighborhood was trying to create a world record for the largest pizza puff ever made?" I asked as I looked through the ingredients. "When Grandma and I were making the flour, she gave me some pretty good advice."

I grabbed another cauldron and began mixing the leftover ingredients inside. "Separate your dry ingredients from your wet ingredients. Then, when you have mixed them separately, add your wet ingredients into your dry ones slowly," I said as I slowly added the ingredients from the second cauldron into the first one.

I paused and allowed the first cauldron to settle before adding more ingredients, and I continued to do this until everything was added in. "And voila! No explosion!"

I pridefully eyed Helga, who was staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Pizza puff? What the crap is that? I don't remember even being near you at any point in my life before coming to this school."

Oops.

Thankfully the rest of the class had already diverted their attention from us, focusing on their own projects.

I turned and made eye contact with Professor Malfoy, who was blinking with his eyes slightly widened, as if he had just discovered something. Just as I eyed him, he cleared his throat and stood up, walking toward us with a scowl on his face.

He looked into our cauldron and used his hand to waft the smell of our potion. He rose his eyebrows and looked at us, "Not bad, for first timers. Start mixing it though, before your dry ingredients get stuck to the bottom of the cauldron."

He walked away and Helga started mixing it, eyeing me with curiosity.

I smiled at her nervously, hoping she wouldn't bring up my little slip up.

She didn't.

After class ended, Helga and I served ourselves little flasks of the potion and I met up with Gerald to head to our next class, Muggle Studies with Mr. Simmons. I wonder what that class was about.

"Hey Gerald," I asked, hoping that my question wouldn't give me away. "What's a muggle?"

Gerald eyed me with shock. Oops, probably not the best question.

"Man those dementors really messed with your brain, didn't they?" he asked. "A muggle is a person without magical powers. You know, _those_ people."

So I was a muggle, great.

We stepped into the classroom and sat next to each other.

"Hello young wizards and witches, welcome to our very special class!" Professor Simmons exclaimed. "The theme for this year is World War 2. Can anybody tell me what that is?"

Nobody rose their hand, not even Phoebe. Instead, many of them scratched their heads in contemplation.

Harold rose his hand, "Does it have to do with food?"

"No Harold, it has nothing to do with food. On the contrary, people had to ration their food in order to survive."

How do people _not_ know what World War 2 is? Mr. Simmons went over it for a whole month last year!

I rose my hand, and Professor Simmons happily called on me.

"World War 2 was a war that happened in the 1940's between the Axis Powers and the Allies. It's number of casualties makes it one of the deadliest wars in history."

Professor Simmons blinked, "That is correct! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Sean growled, "Know it all."

"Does anybody know which countries were the biggest players within the Axis Powers?" Professor Simmons asked.

Sean rose his hand, "Britain, the United States, Russia, China, and France."

"No, that is incorrect Sean, you just named the big players for the Allies. But five points to Slytherin for participating."

I rose my hand, "Wasn't it Germany, Japan, and Italy?"

"Correct! Another ten points for Gryffindor!"

Sean glared at me, causing me to inaudibly swallow a lump in my throat.

* * *

"Man you rocked it in there Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed as we walked together to Charms. "Who would've known you knew so much about muggles! You won 250 points for Gryffindor in just one class!"

"Sean didn't seem very happy about it."

"Oh ignore him! He's just jealous that his house stinks!"

We walked into class and sat next to each other, beside an open window.

"Finally, about time we get to use our wands," Gerald sighed as he placed his wand on his side of the desk.

I gulped, I hadn't touched my wand since being at the pet shop.

A short man named Professor Flitwick stepped into the classroom.

"Woah, he's as tall as Curly," Sid whispered from behind us.

"Hello class, today we're going to learn three spells: the Levitation Charm, the Wand-Lighting Charm, and the Unlocking Charm. The Levitation Charm is one of the first spells we teach first years, and, like every year we will be using a feather."

He motioned towards a white feather placed on each of our desks.

"Allow me to demonstrate," he said as he pulled up the sleeves of his robe and pointed at his own feather. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

I widened my eyes as the feather floated in mid air.

"Now students, the way to pronounce the spell is important. It's Wingardium LeviOsa, not Wingardium LeviosA. One of our students made that mistake eight years ago. Lightly hover your wands near the feather, don't fling it back and forth, or you'll accidentally hurt someone. Give it a try."

I looked at my wand nervously and turned to look at Gerald.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he exclaimed, and his feather floated with ease. "Look Arnold! I'm doing it!"

"That's great, Gerald!" I exclaimed.

"THIS IS HARD!" Harold exclaimed, stabbing the feather with his wand. "Fly you stupid feather!"

"Concentration young wizard," Professor Flitwick advised. "Focus on the object in front of you, ignore the sounds surrounding you."

"Try it Arnold!" Gerald encouraged, bringing his feather back down.

I gulped and stared at my feather, I didn't have magical powers! What if the powers the Green Eyes gave me didn't work!?

I sighed and lifted my wand, staring intently at my feather.

Phew, okay Arnold, concentrate. Concentrate more than you ever have before! Concentrate more than the time you had to go on a Valentine's date with Ruth and Cecile at the same time. Even though Cecile wasn't Cecil—

My goodness, I cannot BELIEVE that Fake Cecile was actually Helga in disguise, how could I have been so stupid? I'm never letting that one go—

CONCENTRATE ARNOLD!

I sighed, okay here goes.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Nothing. Nothing happened.

"Ehrm, maybe you should try again," Gerald offered. "Maybe you're not saying it right."

No, I'm just not a wizard.

The open window let in a breeze that caused Gerald's feather to scoot in closer to mine. I trained my eyes on both our feathers, wondering if I could just make both feathers float if I just stared at them hard enough.

"Young wizard," the Professor said as he approached me. "Try pronouncing it as Wingardium LeviOHsa instead of Wingardium Leeviosa. That'll raise your chances of success."

I kept my eyes completely focused on both feathers, and I lifted my wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Both feathers floated, and I noticed everyone in class gasp. Gerald watched me with his mouth agape.

"He's making both feathers float!"

Professor Flitwick removed his glasses and cleaned them before placing them back on, "Amazing! Hardly any first years have ever been able to accomplish levitating two things at once! The last student who has been able to master the levitation charm her first year was… Hermione Granger!"

"Woah!" Sid exclaimed. "That's one of Harry Potter's best friends!"

Someone knocked on the door, and Boris walked in, turning and giving me a wink, "Professor Flitwick, I've been informed that Headmistress McGonagall would like to see Arnold Shortman."

"Is it urgent?" Professor Flitwick asked. "May I quickly test him on the Wand-Lighting and Unlocking Charm? He did marvelously with the Levitation Charm, take a look!"

I uttered the incantation again, rising both feathers again.

Boris watched me with wide eyes, a look of utter confusion plastered onto his face.

"This boy has a gift Professor Boris!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, causing my face to grow red. "Come here boy! Let me quickly teach you the last two spells before McGonagall sees you."

I approached the Professor, who lifted his wand. "Now students, watch closely, because you will all be doing this spell next. This next charm illuminates your wand, so that you can navigate yourself around darkness. All you have to do is lift your wand and say, _Lumos_!"

His wand lit up brightly, and I winced, putting a hand over my eyes. This reminded me of the time I gave Helga that box for April Fools and blinded her. Was this karma? After my eyes became adjusted, I watched his wand with fascination.

"Now you try," he said as he turned off his wand. "Remember, focus."

I turned to look at Boris, who shrugged and motioned towards my wand.

I focused intently again and closed my eyes, _"Lumos!"_

I heard gasps surrounding me, and I opened my eyes, noticing that my wand was lighting brightly.

Wow, this is so cool!

Professor Flitwick opened and closed his mouth, "Young wizard, your illumination is brighter than it would be for most first year wizards. Your magic… it's very… _advanced_."

I gulped, did he know? Did he know that this wasn't my magic, but the Green Eyes' magic?

After successfully learning _Alohomora_ , which was a charm we could use to unlock doors, Boris led me out of the room.

After being out of earshot, he turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"I walked into that classroom to save you from potential humiliation. Humiliation because I thought you didn't have any powers. And what do I see? I walk in and you're levitating two feathers! Where did you get powers? You're a muggle, and last time I checked, your parents aren't wizards, so how… how do you have powers?"

"Oh, um," I muttered, scratching the back of my head nervously. "It's a long story."

"We have time, child," he demanded.

I then went off to explain to him the letter Eduardo sent me, and how the Green Eyes transferred their powers onto me. This led to questions as to where I had met the Green Eyes, and then I explained the entire trip to San Lorenzo, and how I wanted to find my parents.

"I knew that you were affiliated with the Green Eyed people, but I didn't know how you had met them," he stated, impressed. "The British and Spanish Ministries of Magic along with the Magical Congress of the United States of America have been looking for them and their civilization for centuries! Do you know where they are?"

I frowned, "I don't think they want anyone to know where they are."

"Yes yes, I suppose I understand," he mumbled, rubbing a hand on his beard. He then grinned and turned toward me, "That explains why your magic is so advanced. The Green Eyes must have given you ancient powers, your Charms class is going to be child's play!"

"Professor Boris, do you know why the Green Eyes want to remain so hidden? If there's a whole other world that contains wizards and witches, why wouldn't they want to be with their own kind?"

Boris sighed, "That story is a long one too Arnold."

"Please tell me," I pleaded.

"Very well. Many years ago, back when the New World was discovered, wizards and witches from Spain traveled to Central America for a new life, just like muggles did. There, they mixed with the natives, and the Green Eyes civilization was created," he began. "Unfortunately, back then, the Spanish Ministry of Magic was racist, and wanted to treat the Green Eyes as slaves rather than actual wizards and witches because of their skin color, so the Green Eyes hid away, never to be found again."

"That makes sense," I answered.

"That's why their relics are so sacred," Boris continued. "That's how they're able to hide so easily. They have magical powers that can prevent muggles [and even us wizards] from seeing where they're hiding. The Corazon's original intent was for protection, protection against the Spanish if there ever came the day that the Green Eyes would be attacked."

I marveled at this new information, suddenly the Green Eyes and their mysteriousness began making more sense.

"I still have no clue where the Corazon could be," I mumbled sadly. "Or my parents."

"Don't worry Arnold, with your new powers, I think finding the Corazon is going to be easier than you think."

* * *

 **Draco: I cannot believe you bloody fed me French food, and it was muggle French food**

 **Me: *covers Arnold's ears* Hey! What did I say about cursing in front of Arnold?**

 **Arnold: What's happening?**

 **Draco: Thanks to your friend Chloe, I was literally harassed on our way back by some muggle oaf wearing a crown!**

 **Me: That was Big Bob. And he was trying to sell you beepers**

 **Arnold: Yeah, he's getting desperate**

 **Draco: I hate it here. I'm going home. My father will hear about this!**

 **Me: Pfft, good luck getting home, I hid your wand and you don't know how to buy plane tickets**

 **Draco: You no good, scheming, evil little— [CENSORED LANGUAGE]**

 **Me: *covers Arnold's ears again***

 **Arnold: *sighs***


	5. The Dueling Club

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 5: The Dueling Club**

 **Midterms are coming up everyone, ugh, I got two of them left, my hardest is next week, but we can pull through.** **By the way, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, this is where the story starts developing! I really want to hear your thoughts after you finish reading it so please leave a review or PM me when you're finished! Enjoy!**

* * *

If I thought people comparing me to that Harry Potter guy was bad before, well, let's just say it's gotten worse.

Apparently my performances in Potions, Muggle Studies, and my Charms classes made me the talk of the school.

"And he brewed a perfect potion!" I heard a girl whisper. "On the first day! With _Draco Malfoy_ as the Professor!"

"Professor Snape is probably shaking, wherever he is right now," another girl said.

"He won 250 points for Gryffindor in Muggle Studies, can you believe that? _Muggle Studies_!" a boy in his fifth year exclaimed.

"I heard Professor Flitwick telling the other Professors during breakfast that we've probably found ourselves a new Harry Potter. His magic is really advanced!"

"Blimey! Do you think they could be related?"

Gerald, Phoebe and I walked by everyone, and I automatically felt uncomfortable. I knew everyone was staring, and I knew all the whispers going on around me were about me.

"Oi, Arnold! Wait up!"

I turned and noticed Hagrid approach me, as well as Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, hello Hagrid," I smiled, remembering how kind the man was to me when I had woken up from my attack.

"I wanted to invite you and your friends to my cottage for lunch, if you're up for it," he offered.

I looked at Gerald and Phoebe, who nodded happily.

"Yeah! We'll go!" I exclaimed.

"Very well, come along then," he exclaimed as he turned and began walking toward the exit of the castle.

Ginny sent us a smile before walking along beside him, we then followed.

* * *

"You really do have his eyes," Ginny giggled as I looked over at her, a half eaten sandwich in my mouth. "The same shade, the same brightness, except his were full of more sadness, considering the loss of his parents."

I swallowed my food, "Harry Potter lost his parents?"

I related. I related a little bit too much.

"Lily and James Potter," Hagrid sighed as he filled my goblet with pumpkin juice. "A tragedy, no doubt. Voldemort held no mercy when he killed them."

I gasped, "His parents were…"

"Yes Arnold," Ginny answered sadly. "It haunted Harry for years! My brother Ron would tell me stories of having to wake up Harry in the middle of the night because of the awful nightmares he'd get about that night."

"I think I feel his pain. I lost my parents too, for the longest time. They left when I was only a baby, on a mission to save an endangered civilization. They never came back, and for the longest time, I thought they were… gone…"

Ginny and Hagrid listened intently, and Gerald and Phoebe put down their goblets to also listen.

"I recently found them, a few months ago. But even then, the nightmares wouldn't go away. I'd dream of finding them, only for them to leave on another mission; it took a whole summer for the same dream to die down. Heck, there are times where I still get the same dream…"

Gerald placed a hand on my shoulder, allowing me to continue.

"But recently, they disappeared again, and I have no clue as to where they could be. And the suspense hurts, because I don't know if they're alright, they could be hurt… or worse…"

Ginny walked over to me and placed a hand over my shoulder, "You know, I think you and Harry should talk at some point, listening to each other would do both of you some good."

"Ginny and I are close friends of Harry's," Hagrid informed. "We actually know him in person. He'd really like ya Arnold."

"And he'd be able to give you some advice about your parents. There's still the possibility that your parents could be alive. Harry on the other hand lost his parents, so he can give you some pointers on how to cope with the hole in your heart," Ginny advised. "I'll tell him about you the next time I see him."

"Hey man," Gerald stuttered. "If you need help finding your parents, you know I've got your back."

"You can count on me too," Phoebe smiled.

"And us, if we can offer any help," Ginny added, receiving a nod from Hagrid.

"Thanks everyone," I answered, suddenly feeling better [and less lonely] about the predicament I was put in.

* * *

Our Defence Against the Dark Arts class was told to meet inside a large room. There was a large rectangular platform placed in between all of us. Boris stood in the middle of the platform, eyeing all of us with amusement. He stood proud with his legs spit, and his wand held to his side like a sword.

"Seven years ago, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart tried to teach this class in this format, but unfortunately, as your older colleagues will probably tell you, his narcissism did not contribute much to the success of his students."

He began walking around, "Today, all four houses will be placed in a Dueling competition, measuring your skills with the Knockback Jinx and the Disarming Charm. We will only be using these two, so if you know more, keep them to yourselves until later."

I turned to look at Gerald, who shrugged.

"To help me demonstrate, your Potions Professor, Draco Malfoy, has agreed to assist me."

We all turned and watched as Professor Malfoy stepped onto the platform.

"A bit of deja vu don't you think Draco?" Boris chuckled, amused. "Just seven years ago you were standing in that very spot, only you were competing against Harry Potter."

Professor Malfoy huffed, "Don't bring up Potter. Just get on with it."

Boris shrugged and the two of them stood in front of each other, holding their wands up vertically before shifting them down and walking to both ends of the platform, respectively.

I shifted my eyes towards Helga, who was crossing her arms and scowling. Sean must have noticed me look at her, because he placed an arm around her shoulder, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I looked away, trying not to let it get to me.

"Who said you could touch me!?" I heard her exclaim, followed by an 'ouch' from the former.

" _FLIPENDO!_ " yelled Boris, waking us up from our stupor.

A blue light flew towards Professor Malfoy.

" _Protego!_ " he exclaimed, blocking the attack.

Boris blinked, "Professor Malfoy, I don't think the children are ready to learn the Shield Charm."

"It may be complicated," Professor Malfoy reasoned. "But Potter was able to learn it at fourteen, maybe someone in here—"

He stopped and looked at me, "Is equally gifted."

I gulped.

"So you think it's best if we teach them the Shield Charm as well?"

"I believe so, it's like Severus once said, perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells."

Boris froze, glaring at Professor Malfoy, who was smiling smugly.

"Very well then," Boris said. " _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

Professor Malfoy seemed to be prepared, however, and easily blocked the Disarming Charm.

The Slytherins cheered, and Sean whistled loudly.

" _FLIPENDO!_ " Professor Malfoy yelled as the jinx hit Boris, causing him to fly back and fall to the ground.

"Professor!" I exclaimed, running towards him quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Arnold I'm fine, don't worry," he answered, patting my head.

I looked over at Professor Malfoy, who was raising an eyebrow at me, clearly unimpressed.

"You should be more careful!" I exclaimed. "You could have hurt him."

Professor Malfoy blinked, "Pardon?"

I stepped onto the platform, "You may act mean, but that doesn't mean you should actually be mean. You know what? I bet there's a real nice person deep inside you, maybe you should show it more."

The room was silent, no one dared to utter a single word. But I didn't care, I wanted to get my point across.

Professor Malfoy's bewildered expression soon crinkled into one of anger and bitterness. "Think you're so high and mighty, don't you, _Potter_. Let's have you go first then. If you think it's so easy to tame a knockback jinx to not hurt someone, let's see you do it. Scheck, up here."

Sean smiled smugly and stepped onto the platform, his wand already out and prepared for battle.

Uh oh.

I swallowed inaudibly, letting out a shaky breath.

"C'mon Arnold!" I heard Gerald call out. "You can do it man!"

"You got this Arnold!" Sid exclaimed.

"Take him down, and pound him!" Harold added.

"I reckon he's a goner."

"Stinky!"

"What?"

I made eye contact with Helga, who was eyeing me with concern, but it only lasted for a second before she turned away and scowled.

"Ehrm," Boris started. "Wands up…"

Sean pointed his wand up, but I froze. I didn't want to do this! I didn't want to hurt someone if I didn't have to! It's not me!

"WANDS UP, _POTTER_!" Professor Malfoy demanded, a malicious look plastered on his face.

"My name isn't Potter," I argued. "It's Arnold."

"Like I give a damn, WANDS UP!"

I hesitantly brought my wand up, trying to tame my violent shaking.

Sean snickered, "You're going down, might as well surrender."

"I can surrender?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Professor Malfoy spat viciously.

"Professor Malfoy, maybe we should—"

"No Boris, if the boy thinks he's the new Harry Potter, he's gotta act like it. Let him bloody prove himself!"

"I don't think I'm the new Harry Potter!" I exclaimed. "I never said that! I'm just Arnold Shortman! I'm me, and no one else!"

"GET INTO POSITIONS!" Professor Malfoy yelled, leading Sean to turn and walk back to his end of the platform.

Realizing that trying to get out of this mess was futile, I dragged myself back to my own end.

"Just hit him with the Knockback Jinx," Boris advised in a hushed whisper. "Your power is advanced, you'd take him down in a second."

"I don't want to hurt him Boris!"

"Wands ready!"

Sean positioned himself, and I followed suit, sighing immensely.

" _FLIPENDO!_ " he yelled, throwing a spell at me.

" _PROTEGO!_ " I cried, covering my eyes and blocking the spell.

The room gasped, and I heard hushed whispers.

I flickered my eyes opened and realized that I was still in one piece. Phew.

Sean seemed stunned and so did Helga, whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

Looking at Helga was probably not a good idea at the moment.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

I suddenly felt pain on my arm, causing me to release my wand.

"Arnold!" I heard Gerald cry.

" _FLIPENDO!"_

I watched with widened eyes as the bright blue light hit me in the chest, causing me to fly back and hit my head.

My vision became blurry, and I vaguely heard Seymour and a few of Sean's other friends cheering.

"You okay, man?" Gerald asked as he and Phoebe hovered over me.

"I'm fine," I answered dryly.

Boris helped me stand, and I felt my head pound.

I made eye contact with Professor Malfoy, who was glaring at me challengingly. "Not so mighty now, are you, _Shortman_?"

A few students laughed, and Sean was giving high fives to many of the friends in his house.

"At least he was able to use the Shield Charm, for someone whose only a first year."

The room silenced and we all turned towards Helga, who was glaring at Professor Malfoy. "Like c'mon, I doubt that any of the morons in this room would be able to do it even if they tried."

"Helga, what are you doing?" Sean asked, sending her a silencing look.

Helga shrugged, looking away from the people staring at her, especially me.

Professor Malfoy huffed, "Yes I suppose you're right, I'll give you some credit Shortman, you did manage to do a Shield Charm. Though that doesn't excuse you from losing."

I chose to say nothing, and only wished Helga would look at me so that I can give her a thankful smile. I knew she wasn't all bad.

I've _always_ known she wasn't all bad.

* * *

"We have to do what?" I asked, widening my eyes as Gerald handed me a broom.

"It's our Flying class, don't you want to learn how to fly?"

On my parent's plane, maybe, yeah. But not on a broomstick!

I didn't say that out loud though. This fake world gets weirder and weirder everyday.

I think Gerald must have noticed my horrified expression though, because he shrugged and grabbed his own broom, "Well, I've been looking forward to this class all week. Come on Arnold, it shouldn't be too bad."

I sighed and followed him out into the courtyard, where our Professor asked us to line up and place our brooms on the floor.

"To fly we first need to get our brooms to listen to us. Everyone step to the left side of their broomsticks, then stick your right hand over the broom, and say _up_."

"Up," I said unenthusiastically, only for the broom to quickly obey and land on my hand.

"Woah!" Sid exclaimed, who had also attempted, but failed. "How'd you do that?"

"Mr. Berman!" the Professor exclaimed. "Don't eat the broom!"

"But I'm hungry!" Harold exclaimed, hovering his mouth over the bottom of the broom.

"Up!" Gerald exclaimed, and the broom obeyed him too.

Helga and Sean also managed to get their brooms to obey with ease.

"Good, now, we are going to mount them," she instructed, explaining the proper technique as we followed suit.

"Now kick up, and fly," she ordered as she blew on her whistle.

I widened my eyes as I found myself floating from the ground, "Woah…"

"It's cool huh?" Gerald exclaimed.

Yeah, it was cool! I wonder if this is how liberated Pigeon Man felt when he flew off into the sunset with his pigeons.

After practicing with our technique and positioning for a little more, the Professor had us do a few races around the courtyard.

And the feeling was phenomenal!

I've always wondered what it'd be like to fly, and now I was doing it! And I loved it! I watched the wind blow on my corn blonde hair as I raced around with Gerald, who was laughing behind me. The adrenaline I felt at that moment, it was like so… inexplicable.

Until Sean von Scheck decided to ruin the moment.

"Hey Sean! You should race against the Harry Potter wannabe!"

"Yeah! Kick his arse twice in one day!"

"Yo Arnold!"

I turned on my broom and eyed Sean, who flew toward me. "Wanna race?"

"I-I don't know Sean."

"It's all in good fun!" he justified.

"Just a race?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a race."

I looked over at Gerald, who shrugged, "Only if you want to my brother. It's up to you."

"Okay Sean, I'll race you."

"On your mark," Gerald started, allowing us to get into position. "Get set. GO!"

I sprinted ahead, feeling the wind pound against my cheeks, which were probably now pink from the cold.

What I was not aware of though, was that Draco Malfoy was watching us from inside the castle, noticing Sean's frustration as I flew a little ahead of him.

"Kind of reminds me of two certain boys that were in that same position eight years ago."

Draco jumped, almost spilling his tea onto his robe. "Bloody hell Ginevra! Don't walk in on me like that!"

Ginny raised her hands innocently, "In my defense, I knocked."

Draco grunted and turned around, wondering if she'd leave if he just ignored her.

She didn't.

Instead, she too watched us race around the courtyard. Both of us were on our third lap, and I was still ahead of Sean by a few feet.

"He reminds you of Harry, that's why you hate him."

"I don't bloody hate him Ginevra," Draco spat. "And contrary to popular belief, I don't think he's anything like Potter. Potter has a dark side that he never shows. Shortman does not."

"How do you know? He may just be better at hiding it."

Draco said nothing and continued watching our race, which I had won by a few seconds.

Sean was not happy, to say the least.

All of my friends were congratulating me and cheering me on, encouraging me to try out for the quidditch team.

"Try out with me, Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Not so fast buckos!"

Helga approached me with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I want the football head to race me first!"

Uh oh.

"Helga, I'm not so sure—"

"What? Are you scared?"

"No, I just—"

"Then come on!" she exclaimed, hovering over me.

The Slytherins began to cheer Helga on, and I hovered with her.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

We flew ahead, and Helga immediately got a head start, man, she was good!

"My Dad taught me how to fly!" she exclaimed from in front of me. "He wants me to become a quidditch star! My sister Olga chose to be a Prefect, so she chose to boss other kids around instead of quidditch, so he wants me to try out!"

"You should!" I called from behind. "You're really good!"

"Hey! Who said you could compliment me?" she scolded, but I knew she didn't mean it. "If you think that complimenting me is going to distract me, you got another thing coming football head!"

I'm much wiser now on the subject of Helga than I was before.

"Whatever you say, Helga," I answered.

I don't know what went wrong, but she froze completely when I said that. And it wasn't just her.

The students were no longer cheering, the Professor was no longer scribbling in her scroll, Helga was no longer moving.

The world was frozen.

I blinked and hovered in front of Helga, waving my hand in her face. "Helga?"

She flickered, like a video game that was glitching.

I gasped, "HELGA!?"

Suddenly, I was back in Hillwood, standing in pouring rain.

I had my regular clothes back on, and I wasn't on the broomstick anymore.

I looked around and realized that I was in front of PS 118, with the lightning crackling behind the school.

Was I back? Did the Green Eyes manage to bring me back?

I touched my chest and pinched myself, testing my authenticity.

I gasped and ran as fast as I could to the boarding house. "Grandma, Grandpa! I'm back!"

As I approached the boarding house, I stopped and noticed Eduardo walk in with his suitcases. He had probably just arrived from San Lorenzo to tell the good news to my family!

"EDUARDO!"

Eduardo jumped and looked at me, widening his eyes as I ran toward him.

"Arnold?"

"Eduardo! It's me!"

"Arnold! Look out!" Eduardo cried.

I turned around and came face to face with a cloaked figure holding a wand over my head.

I heard Eduardo call for me and run toward me, but it was too late, because the next thing I saw before closing my eyes was a bright light.

And when I opened my eyes again—

I was back at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Draco: Psst, hey, you, with the football shaped head**

 **Arnold: Chloe told me not to talk to you while she's studying for her college midterms**

 **Draco: Not even if I have a simple, harmless question?**

 **Arnold: *sighs* What is it?**

 **Draco: What is this? *points***

 **Arnold: A computer**

 **Draco: Is it true that you can buy plane tickets from a computer?**

 **Arnold: Well, yeah. Why?**

 **Draco: Well, a friend of mine really wants to buy a plane ticket back to London but a pathetic excuse for an authoress does not let him and is keeping him confined in a house full of muggles and feeding him poison, and he asked me to get the ticket for him, but I don't know how to work this… computer**

 **Arnold: Oh no, your friend must be suffering!**

 **Draco: Oh, he is child, he is. So, will you help me?**

 **Chloe: Ugh, I hate game theo— what are you doing?**

 **Arnold: Oh, Draco's friend—MMF**

 **Draco: *keeps hands over Arnold's mouth* —Misses me, and I wanted to send them a postcard**

 **Chloe: Since when do you have friends? I thought Pansy and Blaise ditched you, and Crabbe and Goyle don't even talk to you anymore**

 **Draco: *growls* I still talk to Blaise! Sometimes…**

 **Chloe: You were trying to get Arnold to buy you a plane ticket back to London, huh?**

 **Draco: Blast all!**

 **Arnold: Uh… review everyone?**


	6. Tryouts, Dinner, and Detention

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 6: Tryouts, Dinner, and Detention**

 **Wow! I love the response I got from the last chapter! Keep it up everyone! I have my midterm this week, wish me luck, I'm posting this before attending a review session so send in your feedback so that I can have something to read when I come out of my review session. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was like someone had pressed a reset button.

When I returned to Hogwarts, we were no longer doing Flying lessons, it was dinner time, and I was alone in the infirmary. The reason? No idea.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, said as she approached me. "I'm glad, that was a pretty nasty fall young wizard."

"Fall?" I asked.

"Yes, you fell off your broom while you were racing Helga Pataki. Thankfully Professor Draco Malfoy saved you before you were truly injured, you must have gone unconscious from the excitement."

"Fall?" I asked her. "I never fell!"

She seemed taken aback by my outburst, but it was true!

I didn't fall! I was home! And, And Eduardo was there! And the cloaked figure!

"I was home!" I cried. "And I'm sick of being in this world, I want to go home, right now!"

"Goodness, you must have hit your head, I'll grab you something that can make you feel better."

"No! I want to speak with Professor Boris! He's the only one who understands me!"

I punched my bed with my fists. I was so close!

She stuttered, "V-Very well then, if it'll make you feel better."

She left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Who was that cloaked figure? And why did they bring me back?

Was it La Sombra?

I shivered, I hope not.

Wait a minute, didn't Madam Pomfrey say Professor Malfoy "saved" me?

I gasped, but I waited until Boris walked into the room to address my concerns to him, who didn't seem taken aback when I told him everything.

"Yes, that all happened Arnold. You didn't fall off your broomstick."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"There's been a glitch, someone is trying to destroy this world to get you out of it."

"The Green Eyes!" I exclaimed. "It has to be them!"

"No, the Green Eyes wouldn't have been able to decipher the foundations of this world. It had to have been someone with more power, and more knowledge."

"Like who?" I asked.

Boris stayed silent, contemplating before speaking again, "I think it's the Ministry of Magic. They've found out you're stuck in here, and they're trying to get you out."

"But how could they have found out?" I asked. "Only you, the Green Eyes, and Eduardo know that I'm stuck in here."

And I highly doubt the Green Eyes told them.

Boris looked over his shoulder, almost nervously, "Arnold, I don't think we're the only ones here from the real world."

I gasped, "I-If that's true, then who—"

"Shhh," he whispered. "Now more than ever we need to be careful."

"But shouldn't we be looking for that person? Maybe they could help."

"No, we don't want to blow their cover. We also need to remind ourselves that La Sombra and his minions are here as well, and if they find the person who is trying to help you, you may never get out."

I nodded, agreeing to stay silent if it meant getting out faster.

"I think I know someone from the real world who could be working for La Sombra," I whispered.

"Who?" Boris asked.

"Professor Malfoy," I answered. "Madam Pomfrey told me that he was the one who saved me from supposedly falling off my broomstick. I think he was the one under the cloak."

"You know kid, you're not far off, I've been suspicious of Draco Malfoy myself. And it wouldn't be the first time he played for the wrong team. Rumour in Britain has it that he's currently trying to find ways to protect his father from being imprisoned again in Azkaban for working with Voldemort. He could be working with La Sombra in exchange for his father's protection."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, act like you don't know a thing. You don't want him to suspect anything."

* * *

"Man I wish I had your guts Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed. "If I would have fallen off my broom in the middle of class, I'd be too scared to try out for quidditch."

"We can't live life letting our fears consume us Gerald," I informed.

"Amen!"

After leaving the hospital wing, I went to dinner and acted like nothing happened, ignoring the stare I knew Professor Malfoy was sending me.

All I had to do was act like I didn't know anything, and it must've worked, because I got through the rest of the week unscathed.

"Arnold, you're trying out?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, can I?"

"Well sure, if you promise to be careful and not fall off your broomstick," she giggled. "C'mon, let me teach you how the game is played."

We both walked over to a chest filled with different equipment. She first pointed to a red rubber ball. "That's a quaffle. If you become Chaser, you'll be using these a lot. Harry likes to compare it to a muggle football, but instead of using your legs, you're using your hands."

"So like Soccer but with your hands?" I asked.

She rose an eyebrow, "Soccer? Since when is it called soccer? I thought it was football."

"It's— you know what? Never mind, it's an American thing. You were saying?"

She grinned, "The purpose of the quaffle is to pass it around and throw it into one of the three hoops. Your opponent can take the quaffle away from you and throw it into their own hoops. Each goal scored is worth ten points. There are three chasers in each team. And it is the Keeper's job to act as a goalie, and prevent the other team's quaffle from going through their hoops."

I nodded, understanding the rules clearly.

"Now, these bad boys right here," she said as she pointed to two jet black iron balls. "Are called bludgers. Be careful around these, they're bewitched, and their purpose is to knock players off their broom."

I gulped, "That doesn't sound safe."

"It isn't, but don't worry. Madam Pomfrey already has specific healing charms ready and set for players who encounter injuries, but that's only if the Professors can't save you on time before falling."

Wow, we need healing charms in the real world, especially when it comes to people like Eugene.

"So do they just fly around for the whole game?" I asked. "Is there a way to get away from them?"

"That's the Beater's job!" she exclaimed as she pointed to two bats. "There are two beaters in each team, and their job is to use these beater's bats to hit the bludgers and prevent them from hitting their own teammates. They can also aim the bludgers towards their opponents, so be careful."

I nodded, suddenly seeing a small golden ball in the middle of the chest. "What is that?"

"That, is the golden snitch," she said as she picked it up. "This is the most important piece of equipment. It's worth 150 points, and it is the Seeker's job to catch it before the Seeker from the opposing team gets it. Whoever catches it wins the whole game for the team."

"Why is it worth so much?" I asked.

"Because it's hard to find, you gotta be someone who's really good at paying attention to detail to be Seeker. Harry was our Seeker for the years prior to the Wizarding War, but he's long gone now, so we're looking for a new one," she explained. "Well, those seem to be all the instructions, did everything make sense?"

I nodded, allowing her to smile.

"Great! Time to try out!"

* * *

The new Quidditch Team list was going to be posted in the Gryffindor Common Room, and everyone was aching to see whether or not they made it on the team.

Gerald and I managed to squeeze ourselves in the front, seeing the list with curious eyes.

 ** _Gryffindor Quidditch Team_**

 _Keeper: Harold Berman_

 _Chasers: Ginny Weasley (captain), Jamie O Johanssen, Gerald Johanssen_

 _Beaters: Jimmy Peakes and Nadine Lowenthal_

 _Seeker: Arnold Shortman_

"Woah! Arnold, you got Seeker! Just like Harry Potter!" Sid exclaimed.

I frowned, Ginny must have done it on purpose. I played well, but I was expecting to get Chaser.

"Hey fellas! I got a copy of the Slytherin Quidditch Team! Take a look!" Stinky exclaimed as we all looked over his shoulder.

 ** _Slytherin Quidditch Team_**

 _Keeper: Patricia "Big Patty" Smith_

 _Chasers: Urquhart (captain), Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Vaisey_

 _Beaters: Sean von Scheck and Harper_

 _Seeker: Helga G Pataki_

"Oof," Jamie O shuttered. "They got a good team. Urquhart, Vaisey, and Harper played back during the Harry Potter days."

"And Big Patty is the Keeper!" Gerald exclaimed. "It's going to be hard for us Chasers to get a quaffle through her."

And Helga was the Seeker! Why was no one bringing that up?

"Well, now that the quidditch teams are out, you squirts better be careful," Jamie O warned.

"Why?" Gerald asked.

* * *

I did not expect myself to get tapioca pudding slammed in my face during dinner, no siree.

And who did it? Who else?

"Ha ha ha, you got a little something on your face football head!" Helga laughed, causing Sean, Curly, and a few other Slytherins to laugh along with her.

"Oh man," she chuckled. "If that's how off guard he's going to be during the game, winning is going to be easier than taking candy from a baby."

"Why don't you take this candy?" Gerald challenged as he threw pudding at Helga, causing it to land on her robe.

She gasped, causing Sean to scowl.

"Hey! Back off my girlfriend!" he yelled as he threw a muffin at Gerald, who dodged it, causing it to land on Harold.

"Hey!" Harold exclaimed, who threw a goblet filled with pumpkin juice at Sean, but landed on Rhonda.

She squeaked, "My hair! Oh, now you're going to get it!"

And just like it would in PS 118, another food war started between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

Now this was something I was used to, and I did what I usually did during these occasions.

I watched and tried to stop people from fighting, only resulting in more tapioca pudding getting thrown at me.

I noticed Professor Malfoy and Professor Simmons stomp toward us, with Simmons begging us to stop and Malfoy threatening to hex us if we didn't stop immediately.

"Sean von Scheck, I swear to Merlin, if you don't put that goblet down where it belongs I will personally remove your organs and force feed them down your throat!" Professor Malfoy threatened.

Sean shivered and set the goblet down, "Yes Professor Malfoy."

"Now Draco, I don't think threatening is a healthy way to—" Simmons started, only to receive a glare from Professor Malfoy.

Simmons cleared his throat, "Now students, fighting will not resolve anything. Remember, we're all a tribe, and if there is a disagreement within the tribe, we must come together and talk about it, _as a tribe_."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life," Professor Malfoy grumbled. "Just stop wasting the food, unless you want to be expelled from Hogwarts. Who started it?"

Everyone pointed at me, Helga and Gerald.

Great, I always get dragged into everything.

"Pataki, detention," Professor Malfoy commanded. "Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin."

"And 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor for Arnold and Gerald's misconduct," Simmons scolded. "The two of you will be joining Helga for detention."

Gerald groaned, I sighed, and Helga growled.

"You will be meeting Filch in the Charms classroom tonight, don't be late, I will not hesitate to take more points from both your houses," Malfoy threatened. "And Pataki, one more misconduct like this and I will have you removed from the quidditch team, understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Helga spat.

Simmons stuttered, trying very hard to be tough too, "A-And that goes for you and Gerald too, Arnold. Okay?"

Gerald and I nodded, allowing both Professors to turn on their heel and head back to the head table.

* * *

I hardly ever got detention back at PS 118, and all of a sudden I come to a wizard school and it's all game over. Good grief.

Filch was sitting on the teacher's desk and was watching over us like a hawk. The three of us were sat far away from each other to avoid conversation.

I took this time to think about my parents, how were they doing? Were they scared?

I thought about my friends back home, did the real Gerald and Helga know I was here? Were they worried?

Did my grandparents or the boarders know I was here?

Wait a second. I'm missing school! Aw man, and Mr. Frank was supposed to go over ratios and proportions this week! Catching up on school work is going to be a pain!

I sulked, thinking about the piles and piles of homework I was going to have to complete when I returned to PS 118. Oh, I got a headache just thinking about it.

I noticed Boris enter the room, sending me a hidden smile, "Filch, the headmistress would like to see you."

Filch grumbled and glared at us, "Don't move, I will be back, and I will know if you moved."

Then, he and Boris left the room, leaving us alone.

"This is all your fault, football head," Helga accused.

"My fault?" I asked. "You're the one who threw the tapioca pudding in my face."

 _"Arnold."_

I sat straight, and Helga continued to ramble, but I tuned her out.

 _"Arnold, we're here—"_

"SHHH!" I shushed. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gerald asked.

 _"Arnold, come find us…"_

"My parents!" I exclaimed as I stood up quickly. "I hear their voices!"

"Arnold, have you gone mad?" Gerald asked.

 _"Arnold…"_

"No, I hear them!" I exclaimed, heading towards the exit.

"Arnold, where are you going?" Gerald asked, following me out of the room.

"Hey! If you two morons think you're going to leave me here alone with Filch the Grumpy you got another thing coming!" Helga exclaimed, following us out of the room.

 _"The Corazon, Arnold."_

I ran and followed the voices, with Gerald and Helga hot on my trail.

"Keep talking Mom and Dad," I whispered. "I'm coming."

 _"The Corazon."_

I stopped and stood in front of a locked door, realizing that I was taken back to the Room of Requirement.

Gerald and Helga stopped behind me, panting furiously.

"Arnold," Gerald whispered, nearly out of breath. "What, are you doing?"

"My parents are in there," I told him. "And I think the Corazon is too!"

"The Cora—what?" Helga asked.

I turned to look at them, "Well, the truth is—"

"What did I say about showing your bloody face here?" Professor Malfoy scolded as he approached me, grabbing my arms roughly and pulling me away.

"Let me go! My parents are in there, and I'm going to save them."

Professor Malfoy looked at Gerald and Helga for a few seconds before scowling, "Can you two do me the honours of leaving me alone with Shortman?"

Gerald and Helga hesitantly left the room, leaving me at the clutches of this evil man.

Some friends, the real Gerald and Helga would have never abandoned me!

Malfoy grabbed my wrist and forced me to look into his cold, grey eyes, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I only want to find my parents and the Corazon, so that I can go home."

"And you think going into the Room of Requirement is going to help you?" Malfoy asked, unimpressed.

"They're in there!" I spat back. "I heard their voices again!"

Malfoy frowned, before scowling again. "Let me tell you something, _Potter_. Your parents are gone, get that through your head!"

I felt a lump in my throat, "No… y-you're lying!"

"Face the facts!" he scolded, throwing me against the wall. "Someone is tricking you into going inside that room!"

"No, you just don't want me to find my parents!" I retorted. "I know you work for La Sombra!"

Malfoy blinked, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"I know you're working for La Sombra so that he can protect your father and your family from being imprisoned. I know everything, Professor Malfoy!" I challenged, glaring at him angrily.

Malfoy's expression darkened, "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted. "Please, just let me find my parents."

I noticed him clench his teeth, his knuckles growing white as he tightened his grip on me, "You insufferable, ungrateful PRAT! You truly are just like _him_! You filthy little mudb—"

He stopped himself, letting out a sigh and dropping me onto the floor, causing me to fall with an oof.

"Go back to detention, before I inform the headmistress and have you expelled from the school. Because quite frankly, Shortman, it's what you deserve!"

* * *

 **Draco: Why are you still writing this trash?**

 **Chloe: Because the nine people who are reading this are counting on me to finish**

 **Draco: Pathetic, nobody even reviews, you must be some authoress**

 **Chloe: Hey! Crossovers are hard to sell, everybody knows that! And I brought you here to bring more reviewers, not to bash me and eat all my Sugar Wafers!**

 **Draco: Sugar Wafers are the one good thing you muggles know how to make. As for reviews, dear reviewers, keep the lack of attention up, I enjoy watching Chloe drown herself in hot cheetos while rocking herself back and forth like a bloody baby**

 **Chloe: Rude!**

 **Arnold: That's not very nice, Draco**

 **Draco: Shut up and get me more wafers before I hex you**

 **Arnold: *runs away***

 **Chloe: *sighs***


	7. A Change In Perspective

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 7: A Change in Perspective**

 **THIS. CHAPTER. IS. SUPER. IMPORTANT. And short. Okay, I actually need the 50 people who I know are reading this to let me know what they think because the story makes a huge shift here :)**

 **This is the one and only chapter where we will not be reading this in Arnold's perspective, hence the name of the chapter.**

 **Let's check back into Hillwood, ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

 **REAL Helga's POV**

"Criminy Miriam where did you leave my lunch?" I asked, barging through our kitchen cabinets and staring anxiously at the clock.

I was going to be late for school… again.

Miriam woke up from her pool of drool on the table and eyed me with dazed eyes, "Isn't it in the stove?"

I hopped off the kitchen counter and opened the stove, sure enough, a paper bag filled with crackers and shaving cream was inside.

"Gee Miriam, you actually remembered to put in food this time," I sarcastically spat, holding up a pack of crackers.

"Hooray," she yawned, before going back to sleep.

Well, guess I was going to have to do some trading and put Ol' Betsy to work.

I headed out and winced, massaging the back of my head slowly. The bruise I got on the back of my head the night Arnold and I were looking for his parents was still there, and boy did it still hurt.

"Hi Helga, ready to go?" Phoebe asked, holding onto her backpack confidently.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered, heading down the stoop and walking with her to school.

"Have you spoken to ice cream about the thing?"

"What thing?" I asked. "Oh! That thing! Nope."

"But Helga, you have to tell Arnold at some point that you're ready to make your relationship public. I think you're just stalling."

"I'm not stalling! I just haven't been able to get a minute alone with the football head. He's always coming up with some sort of excuse to not be around me. Maybe this relationship wasn't meant to work out after all."

"I don't think that's it Helga," Phoebe answered. "Arnold has been acting rather odd these past few days, everyone else has been noticing his odd behavior too. Gerald wanted me to tell you that we're having a meeting about it at Gerald's Field today after school."

"Criminy, that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

We headed into school and walked into Mr. Frank's class, where I noticed Arnold sharpening a pencil in the back of the class. That's become a routine of his since last week, I've noticed.

"Hey Arnold," Eugene stated as he slowly approached the football head. "I-I need to sharpen my pencil."

Arnold shifted his eyes towards him and nodded, allowing Eugene to come in and sharpen his own. We all watched with curiosity as Arnold returned to his seat, without uttering a single word to anyone.

We all looked at Gerald, hoping he could somehow, some way, get Arnold to snap out of it.

"Yo Arnold," Gerald called out, causing Arnold to turn to look at him.

I sat next to Gerald, and I took this opportunity to look into the eyes of the bane but life of my existence. They were such a dead shade of green. He almost didn't look like my football head.

"Hey man, you okay?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, I've just had a long night."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm okay, I just ate too much sugar before sleeping," he answered, turning his head back to the front of the class.

None of us moved. Arnold seemed so dead, so dull, so dry.

What happened?

Mr. Frank walked in and eyed all of us with boredom, "Open your notebooks and copy the sentence on the board, we're going to practice our punctuation."

Sheesh, this guy was drier than Australia during the summer. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss Simmons.

"Psst, Gerald, Helga," Sid whispered, causing our heads to turn to them.

"Did you fellas hear the news over at PS 119?" Stinky asked.

"No, what happened?" Gerald whispered.

"Scheck's nephew, Sean von Scheck, hasn't shown up at school in over a week, and his parents aren't anywhere to be found. It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet," Sid gossiped, causing me to scoff.

"That's your news of the day?"

"Don't you think it's weird?" Sid asked. "Just last week Scheck escaped from prison, and all of a sudden his nephew is no where to be found."

"I think it's fishy, on accountta Scheck is evil."

I pondered, yeah, I guess that was a little weird. Well, Scheck better not show his face at my house, or Bob will have to strangle him with his bear arms.

"Will you guys shut up?" Arnold threatened, causing the four of us to eye him with shock.

Arnold coughed and laughed nervously, "Mr. Frank was looking over at us, I think he was about to punish you. Sorry about that."

Gerald-o narrowed his eyebrows, and so did I, neither of us were buying it. Sid and Stinky did though, and they went back to writing in their notebooks.

"I'll be right back," Mr. Frank announced as he yawned and took his empty coffee mug out of the classroom.

As soon as he left, all chaos ensued.

"Okay Arnold, you've been acting weird all week, spill!" Gerald scolded, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I just didn't sleep last night."

"Arnold, you and I have done all nighters many times! And you're never this grumpy in the morning. Something's happening to you, and you're gonna tell me," Gerald demanded.

"Please just let it go Gerald."

"No! I'm worried about you man!"

"Gerald-o is right Arnold, you're acting like a sap," I added.

"I said _let it go!"_ he yelled, completely silencing us.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, never in my life have I seen Arnold so… angry!

Gerald turned to look at me, sending me a concerned look.

I shook my head, signaling for him to leave him alone.

Mr. Frank then returned, and we all went along our day, leaving Arnold alone to his mysterious misery.

* * *

"I'm telling y'all!" Gerald exclaimed, standing in front us while we all sat on the bleachers of Gerald's Field. "SOMETHING is wrong with Arnold!"

"You think he got abducted by aliens?" Sid asked, pressing his hands on his cheeks in horror.

"Uh, hello!" I exclaimed. "We are NOT going back to 4th grade Halloween, we almost got killed!"

"I reckon he switched bodies with someone."

"Oh plllease Stinky," Rhonda stated as she fixed her hair. "Who would want to switch bodies with Arnold when I'm right here? If anything, they should want to switch bodies and lives with me."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day," Eugene suggested with a shrug.

"No, Arnold doesn't snap as easily as he did today," Gerald noted. "Even if he's having a bad day."

"Or maybe he's just growing up Gerald," Phoebe informed. "Studies show that pre-teens and teenagers tend to have a short temper."

"Yeah guys, maybe Arnold is just growing up," Sid muttered sadly.

"That could also explain why he's hiding things from us," Nadine mumbled. "Maybe it's a part of growing up."

"No!" Gerald denied. "Arnold would never hide things from me!"

"Well, he did hide his true intentions with the fake Eduardo when we went to San Lorenzo," Sid noted. "I wouldn't say he doesn't hide things from you Gerald."

Gerald licked his lips nervously, "But—"

"Big Patty was telling me that you start learning who your real friends are when you enter middle school," Harold mumbled. "That's when you start losing your closest friends…"

Gerald blinked, his eyes shaking with fear. Never have I ever seen Gerald so vulnerable.

"He wouldn't…" I heard him whisper, but it was barely audible. "He can't…"

I looked at Phoebe, who stood and placed a comforting hand on Gerald's shoulder. "I don't think that applies to you and Arnold. Your friendship is too strong."

"Yeah Tall Hair Boy, you and the football head are like Beavis and Butthead, completely inseparable."

Gerald sighed, "I-I think I'm going to go, I'll see you all later."

He walked ahead, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Man, poor Gerald. His friendship is falling apart right before our eyes," Sid muttered.

I scowled, if there's anyone in this stinkin city who knows Arnold, it's me, and I highly doubt his odd behavior has anything to do with age.

With that thought in mind, I ran ahead, ignoring the curious calls behind me.

I approached Gerald and walked behind him, "They're wrong you know, I don't think this has anything to do with your friendship with Arnold and his age."

"Face it Helga, we're growing up, and Arnold clearly doesn't want me in his life anymore," he mumbled, kicking a rock and causing it to hit a trash can.

I stayed silent, and I was surprised he was even letting me walk next to him.

"If it makes you feel better, he hasn't even given me the time of day since the night I fell and hit my head. He treats me like if I'm some sort of burden…" I mumbled.

He snorted, "Join the club."

"Helga! Gerald!"

We turned and noticed Eduardo run up to us. Oh yeah, Eduardo was in town, I overheard Mr. Green talking about it with Mr. Potts yesterday.

"Thank goodness I found you two, you have to come to the boarding house now. I have something very important to tell you all, hurry, before Arnold gets back!"

Gerald and I looked at each other before following Eduardo to the boarding house, where Arnold's grandparents and the boarders were already in the living room.

"Where are Miles and Stella?" Eduardo asked.

"Right here," Miles exclaimed as he and Arnold's mother walked in with a tray of cookies.

"I baked some cookies, I figured we'd need them," she said as she placed them on the coffee table. "I offered some to Arnold before he left but he wouldn't take any."

"I simply don't know what to do with that boy anymore," Miles frowned. "I wasn't this silent during puberty, was I Dad?"

"No, on the contrary, you were unbearable," Phil groaned.

"Arnold's been acting weird ever since he returned from looking for you two that night of his first day of school," Mr. Potts stated.

"Yes! Very very weird!" Mr. Hyunh added.

"But Miles and I were only speaking to Mr. Green and Mrs. Vitello at their shops. We lost track of time," Stella frowned. "We didn't think we took that long."

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed, causing Arnold's parents to turn towards me. "So you weren't lost? You were just talking to Mr. Green!?"

"Yeah," Miles answered. "We returned home a little before Arnold did, weren't you with him that night?"

"Oh yes!" Stella exclaimed. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed. "He was acting normal, until I got dizzy, fainted and hit my head on the cement!"

I pointed at my head, causing everyone to think.

Eduardo cleared his throat, "If I may. I know what happened to Arnold."

We all turned to look at him.

"The Arnold currently with us isn't Arnold. The real Arnold is currently trapped in a world called The Hole."

* * *

Nobody dared to say anything. We were all too stunned for words. It took everyone a while, and tons of protesting from Mr. Potts, to finally believe Eduardo. And I don't blame us.

So, the freaks of nature of San Lorenzo were wizards huh? I should've known. And OF COURSE La Sombra was still after Arnold, for crying out loud, can't that guy just… give up?

"The Green Eyes want to send two people into The Hole to get Arnold out. They think that the more people from the real world that we put in there, the more chances we have of getting The Hole to glitch, bringing Arnold and his two rescuers back."

"We'll go," Stella and Miles exclaimed.

"No, it is far too dangerous. If La Sombra sees you, he will kill you."

"How do you know this glitch thing will work?" Phil asked. "What if the two people who go in there to save Arnold end up trapped in there too?"

"It works… because a few days ago, as I was arriving at the boarding house, I saw Arnold. He had escaped The Hole, but a man wearing a cloak took him right back inside."

The room was silent again.

"Wait a minute!" Gerald exclaimed. "If the Arnold I saw at school today isn't Arnold… then who is he?"

"That is a mystery I'm currently investigating myself, but be very careful, and don't show him that we know that he isn't Arnold. If that stranger works for La Sombra, he might make it even harder for us to get Arnold back."

"That's all fine and dandy but who's going to bring Arnold back? And how are they even going to get inside this _Hole_ you speak of!" Mr. Potts exclaimed.

"The Green Eyes, as I mentioned before, are wizards. They will transport both volunteers to the Hole with their powers. I'd go myself, but the Green Eyes need me here."

Eduardo turned and looked at Gerald and I, "In fact, the King of the Green Eyed people suggested that you and Gerald get transported in there, Helga."

I widened my eyes, "Us?"

"Huh?"

"It's our safest bet," Eduardo explained. "And the Green Eyes trust you two."

I blinked, glancing over at Gerald, who shrugged.

"I'm in, anything for my main man."

I nodded, Arnold needed my love now more than ever. I'm coming Arnold!

"I'm in too."

Bob and Miriam probably wouldn't notice I'm missing anyway.

"Very well. But please Helga and Gerald, when you find Arnold, do not forget to tell him what I'm about to tell you," Eduardo stated. "Tell him to NOT look for the Corazon."

* * *

 **Chloe: Short chapter! But this is the one and only time we're switching perspectives. It's Arnold's POV from now on, I just needed to show you all what was going on in Hillwood.**

 **Draco: You're out of sugar wafers**

 **Chloe: You ate all of them?**

 **Draco: It's what you deserve after so cruelly trapping me inside this muggle hole of death**

 **Chloe: This is a house**

 **Draco: I've seen better**

 **Arnold: I'm back! *comes in with grocery bags***

 **Chloe: You went shopping? For what?**

 **Arnold: Draco told me to buy more sugar wafers**

 **Chloe: *glares at Draco***

 **Draco: Review?**

 **Chloe: Oh, NOW you want them to review!?**

 **Draco: If it means saving myself from imminent doom aka you shoving hot cheetos down my throat, then yes — review until your fingers start snapping.**

 **Chloe: *sighs***


	8. The Quidditch Game

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 8: The Quidditch Game**

 **Sorry about the delay last week, I was really busy with real life stuff. But here we are with another chapter! I'ma be honest, I'm getting a lil discouraged which really affects my updating rate. So pleeeasseee send in feedback because there's nothing more devastating for an authoress to feel like she's writing for no one :\**

 **Okay, enough moping, let's get into it! This chapter was pretty fun to write from what I recall!**

* * *

I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole 'magic' thing.

I've already mastered many charms and spells and the Professors have been really impressed with me. I have great scores in all of my classes!

Except Potions with Professor Draco Malfoy.

"You mixed it wrong," Professor Malfoy spat, causing me to sigh in frustration.

"You said it had to look pink!" I exclaimed, motioning towards my cauldron.

"Shame, he's colour blind too. I said _pink_ , not _magenta_!" he hovered his wand over my cauldron and caused my potion to disintegrate into thin air. "Start over. You're not leaving this classroom until you bloody get it right!"

He stomped away, his robe willowing in his wake.

I sighed, rubbing a hand threw my hair, ignoring Sean's snorts and Gerald's sad look.

"Man, Professor Malfoy has had it in for you all week! Face it Arnold, you're going to have to drop the class."

"I can't let him get to me Gerald. It'd be like letting him win."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. You ready for the quidditch game?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I muttered as I mixed my ingredients.

Professor Malfoy came back and stood next to me, watching my every movement with close scrutiny. I chose to ignore him, which proved to be a difficult feat, considering the fact that he was tapping his foot and and letting out disapproving noises.

"Hey Draco," Sean smirked as Professor Malfoy looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Don't call me by my first name, you have not earned that privilege. What do you want?"

"Okay Draco, whatever you say. I just wanted to let you know that I was finished," Sean answered as he pointed at his cauldron.

Professor Malfoy scowled, but finally left my side, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You're a bloody insufferable child, has anybody ever told you that?"

"I learn from the best," Sean grinned. "You were once one too you know."

Professor Malfoy's expression darkened, "Just show me your bloody potion before I transfigure you into a frog."

Sean passed him a flask, "You're just mad because Ron and Hermione are coming to the quidditch game."

"The way I discipline you and your smart mouth have nothing to do with The Weasel's and Granger's attendance at the game," Professor Malfoy answered as he analyzed Sean's potion. "Satisfactory, now get the hell out of my classroom."

Sean shrugged and took his potion before leaving the classroom.

I pouted, leaning my head on the palm of my hand as I mixed my own potion. Phoebe was the first one to finish, and Helga finished a little after her. Gerald was finished and already approved for his, but he wanted to wait for me to finish before leaving.

"Just go to lunch Gerald," I stated. "I probably won't be done for awhile, and you need to eat."

"No way man! I'll wait for you."

"But we need someone to save our seats," I informed. "Just go, I'll catch up."

Gerald sighed, "Okay man, I'll save you a spot."

He left and I noticed Professor Malfoy approve Brainy, the only one who was left to finish.

Now it was just me.

The room was silent for a while, and Malfoy stood behind me, watching over my work.

I frowned, it was starting to look magenta again.

He then used his wand to turn down the heat, causing my potion to go from magenta to pink.

I blinked and eyed him, watching him tuck his wand back into his robe before walking to his desk.

"Your temperature matters too," he muttered softly. "Every detail counts when it comes to magic. Your positioning, your expertise, and the little details. Remember that."

I watched him, clearing his desk with a frown on his face. "One mistake in the world of magic and you're finished, you have to think about the consequences of your actions before diving into something."

Something tells me he's no longer talking about Potions.

"Sir, don't mind me asking, but did you really work for Voldemort?"

Malfoy grimaced, and then scowled, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I was a 16 year old fool who was loyal to his power hungry father and let his pride come before morale," he mumbled bitterly. "I was also led to believe muggleborns were inferior to wizards born from pureblooded families."

"Thirst for power does bring out the worst in people," I muttered.

"Oh really now? Any specific experiences?"

"Well, I've witnessed it. Last year Sean's Uncle Scheck wanted to tear down our neighborhood to turn it into a mall complex. At least, that was his excuse, in reality he just wanted to avenge his family for losing a tomato incident that existed years ago. Long story. My Grandpa can tell it better than I can."

"Sean's Uncle is a malicious man?" Malfoy asked, sounding bewildered. "I did not know this."

"After Gerald, Helga and I saved the neighborhood, Scheck got thrown in prison, but he recently escaped."

Malfoy nodded, and I couldn't tell if he was doing that because he was amused or because the topic bored him. Probably the latter.

"I think I finished my potion," I said as I showed him my sample.

He grabbed it and looked at it, giving it back to me with a sneer.

"You're done."

* * *

The quidditch pitch was filled with students who were waiting in anticipation to watch the game between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Waves of students wearing their respective house's colors clouded the pitch, making me extremely nervous.

I'm usually a pretty calm guy, and Ginny has reassured me many times that I'm doing a great job, but I can't help but feel a little nervous.

"Hey, isn't that Sean's uncle?" Gerald asked as I swiftly turned my head to the teacher/visitors section, where _Mr. Scheck_ himself was currently speaking to _Nick Vermicelli_.

A little part inside my head wanted to panic, but then I reminded myself that I was in a fake world.

But wait a minute? If La Sombra was the one who created this fake world, how in the world did he know about Scheck and his family!?

Why in the world didn't I think of any of these things before?  
Where did Ginny come from? Or Hagrid? Or Professor Malfoy?

Where did he meet them? Last time I checked, Ginny, Hagrid and Professor Malfoy live thousands of miles from San Lorenzo.

AND SCHECK LIVES NEAR HILLWOOD! And I know for a FACT that La Sombra and Scheck haven't met.

So HOW in the world did he manage to squeeze everyone in here? Besides making a deal with Voldemort.

Maybe that's how Ginny, Hagrid and Hogwarts were incorporated into this world, because of Voldemort. But that still doesn't explain how Scheck ended up here.

Unless there's a secret to all of this…

"Arnold! Heads up! The game's about to start!" Gerald warned as I immediately shooed away my thoughts.

My entire team flew into the pitch, and the Gryffindor crowd burst into cheers. Some students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were asked to be the scorekeepers to avoid bias. Lila and Eugene were the announcers.

"Look Lila, looks like Gryffindor has just flew into the pitch!"

"Oh yes I'm sure they are going to do a great job, just ever so much."

"Well, now it is time for roll ca—OUCH! Paper cut. I'm okay!"

I snorted, oh Eugene.

"First, we will be introducing Gryffindor's captain! She's in her final year here at Hogwarts and you all know her for her involvement in the wizarding war as well as fighting with the Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort, Ginny Weasley!"

The crowd exploded as Ginny waved. I noticed a guy screaming ecstatically and I turned, noticing a large red headed family standing and cheering Ginny on.

"Look," Gerald whispered. "Those are The Weasleys, and that guy right there standing next to the bushy haired girl is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend. Hermione Granger is the one with the bushy hair, she's Harry's other best friend."

"Harry Potter didn't come?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Ginny told me he's currently training to be an Auror. Ron's training to be in it too, but they gave him the day off to come see his sister."

I blankly nodded, pretending I knew what that was. It's best if I don't ask.

Gerald saw right through me though. "C'mon man! I get that you're a little dense, but you would think you'd know what an Auror is. Aurors work with the Ministry of Magic to catch dark wizards or anyone affiliated with the dark arts."

I pouted, "I'm not dense!"

Most of the time.

"Next on our roster. He's a cool dude, he's everybody's friend, please welcome our third chaser, Gerald Johanssen!"

Gerald waved and the crowd cheered. I noticed him blush as Phoebe waved at him cheerfully.

"Lastly," Lila announced. "They say he's the new Harry Potter. He's ever so sweet—"

"And he has a football shaped head!" Eugene exclaimed.

Really, did they really have to add that?

"Please welcome Gryffindor's seeker, ARNOLD SHORTMAN!"

I did not expect the crowd to roar, but they did. I waved shyly.

"ARNOLD! ARNOLD! ARNOLD!"

I felt my cheeks grow pink, and Gerald pat me on the back.

"They love you man! Sink it all in!"

After the crowd died down, Slytherin flew into the pitch, and the Slytherin crowd grew wild.

"Slytherin has three veteran quidditch players. Led by their Captain, Urquhart, and followed by Vaisey and Harper. They have also added new players onto their team—" Eugene announced, going through each name.

Sean received loads of praise, and he basked it all in, doing a flip in the air to show his superiority.

Helga was announced, and she scowled, letting the crowd cheer for her.

It reminded me of the time she became the 'It Girl,' and how much she disliked the attention.

We all placed ourselves in our positions, and the game began.

Ginny grabbed the quaffle first, receiving cheers from everyone in Gryffindor. Big Patty was not having it though. Ginny threw the quaffle towards the goal, only to have it blocked.

Curly grabbed the quaffle, and Nadine flew over him, batting a bludger and causing it to hit his arm.

He lost the quaffle with a cry of pain, allowing Gerald to swoop in and take it.

Gryffindor cheered, and I tightened my broomstick in anticipation. Come on Gerald! You could do it!

I noticed Sean swiftly fly passed me, waving his bat over a bludger which I noticed he was aiming at Gerald.

I gasped, "Gerald!"

Gerald looked over and widened his eyes as the bludger flew towards him. He ducked and threw the quaffle into the third hoop, scoring ten points for Gryffindor.

"Ten points go to Gryffindor!" Eugene exclaimed. "Scored by Gerald Johanssen!"

I felt so proud of Gerald.

"Arnold!" Ginny yelled. "Make sure you're looking out for the snitch!"

Oh shoot.

I looked around, narrowing my eyes and looking around the pitch.

Helga seemed to be doing the same, who was levitating on the other side of the quidditch pitch.

"Ten points go to Slytherin! Scored by Urquhart."

As time passed by, Gryffindor and Slytherin were still neck and neck, and I noticed some of my teammates turn to me insistently.

Well, I couldn't find the snitch! Helga hadn't moved from her spot either!

"HURRY UP PATAKI!" Sean yelled as he hit a bludger and aimed it towards Ginny.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH DON'T RUSH ME! Criminy!" she exclaimed back.

I heard a familiar sound buzz near my ear, and I turned around, watching as the snitch flew above me.

I lunged toward it, but missed it. I then noticed Helga flying straight towards me with a scowl on her face.

"Looks like Arnold and Helga have finally found the snitch Lila!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Oh this is ever so exciting!"

The crowd's attention shifted toward us, as Helga and I flew side by side and toward the snitch.

"Move it football head! You're bound to lose anyway!"

"That's what you think Helga!"

She violently shoved me, causing me to lose my balance.

The crowd gasped.

I regained my balance and dived toward Helga, who was chasing the snitch at the bottom of the pitch.

"You're back? Sheesh, you'd think your large head would cause you to lose balance!" she yelled.

I ignored her, and I noticed her shift her eyes toward me.

What I needed was concentration, and I wasn't going to let Helga cause me to lose it.

The snitch flew over our heads. We both reached it but we couldn't get it. I think she must have reached too high because she lost her balance and fell on top of me. Both of us fell off our brooms and landed on the ground, causing the crowd to gasp again. Helga fell on top of me and as I opened my eyes and looked into her blue orbs, she widened her eyes. Her cheeks turned pink.

I smirked, she still liked me liked me! I knew it!

"Oof, that's gotta hurt," Eugene winced. "I hope they're okay."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Of course I'm okay!" she scowled, regaining her composure and standing. I stood with her, a look of concern overtaking my expression.

She moved to stand, but winced and fell back on me.

"You twisted your ankle."

"I'm fine! Besides, this game doesn't involve my ankles!"

She turned her head, but I could tell she was in pain.

"Wait, hold on, let's get you to the infirmary."

"And have YOU win the game, yeah, right."

"I won't play anymore. Not until you're back on your feet."

She blinked, but then she scowled, "Yeah, right. I've heard that one before."

She moved away from me, only to almost collapse. I swiftly grabbed her.

"Don't worry Helga," I said with a wink. "You're in good hands."

She blushed.

"ARNOLD! LOOK OUT!"

I turned and noticed a bludger fly toward me. I watched as Sean violently set his bat down, a seething and furious scowl set on his face.

I gasped and pushed Helga to the side, suddenly feeling the air leave my lungs as the bludger threw me against the wall.

Ginny quickly called 'time out' and my entire team flew toward me.

"ARNOLD!" Gerald cried. "Are you okay man?"

"Everybody step aside!" Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed as she, Professor Malfoy, Simmons, and Madam Pomfrey ran up to me.

I had trouble breathing, I squeaked and tried to breathe, to talk, but nothing worked.

"Help him!" Gerald exclaimed. "Don't leave me man! I can't live without you!"

"He's going to be fine," Madam Pomfrey said as she uttered a few healing charms.

"Can you breathe Arnold?" Simmons asked.

I breathed in and out, suddenly feeling a little better. My chest felt bruised though.

McGonagall turned, "Mr. von Scheck! What is the meaning of this?"

"It was an accident!" he cried, holding his hands up in defense.

I looked over at Professor Malfoy, who incredulously looked over at Sean, he clearly didn't believe it, but chose to say nothing.

"Wait, hold on," Ginny muttered. "Arnold, lift your hand."

I lifted my hand and everyone gasped as they noticed the snitch resting under my palm.

"ARNOLD GOT THE SNITCH!" Gerald exclaimed.

"What!?" Sean exclaimed. "That doesn't count! We were on time out!"

"That is incorrect Mr. von Scheck," McGonagall stated. "Miss. Weasley called time out AFTER Mr. Shortman was hit and was resting on the ground."

"So, Gryffindor won?" Gerald asked.

"Correct."

Eugene and Lila, who were listening from above, nodded and returned to their microphones.

"Good news everyone! Arnold Shortman is okay!" Eugene answered. "And in a strange twist of events, the snitch was resting right under his palm!"

"Which means that Gryffindor wins!" Lila exclaimed.

The crowd burst into cheers. I felt happy, and I looked for Helga, who seemed to be no where in sight.

I wonder where she could be.

Sean growled and glared at me, and seemed like he was going to say something, but stopped when he noticed Malfoy giving him a 'don't embarrass me more than you've already have' look. "Why don't you return to the dormitories?"

Sean glared at him, but obliged, and left the scene.

My teammates patted me on the back and I noticed Ginny speaking passionately with Ron and Hermione, who had joined us a little after I had gotten hit. She motioned her head towards me, and Ron and Hermione shifted their eyes towards me with a smile.

"They're coming!" Gerald exclaimed. "Act cool."

I rubbed my chest and stood, eyeing the snitch with a smile.

"That was quite a game mate, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"My chest feels a little bruised, but it's better than having broken ribs," I answered sheepishly.

"Ginny has spoken to us a lot about you," Hermione informed. "She really likes you."

"Woah 'Mione, look, he really does have Harry's eyes!" Ron exclaimed in amazement as he pointed at me, only for Hermione to punch him in the shoulder.

"Don't be rude, Ron! Pointing is rude!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Ignore him," Hermione advised. "Ron and I were wondering if you and your friend would like to come with us to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

I nodded, "We'd love to!"

Ron and Hermione smiled and turned towards Malfoy, who cordially acknowledged them with a nod.

"Hello Draco," Hermione greeted, motioning for Ron to do the same.

Ron simply crossed his arms, and nodded.

I thought this exchange was interesting. Gerald told me that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were rivals with Professor Malfoy, but they were acting like they hardly knew each other. I made a mental note to ask Gerald about it later.

"Let us go then!" Ron exclaimed.

"But wait! Helga hurt her ankle!"

"Do not worry Mr. Shortman," McGonagall stated. "Madam Pomfrey has already taken her to the infirmary. You go enjoy yourself."

I sighed, but nodded, I just hoped Helga was okay.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to try my butterbeer?" Ron asked, receiving another punch from Hermione.

"No Ron! They are underage!"

"I think I'll stick to my pumpkin juice," I chuckled. "But thanks for offering."

"So tell us about yourself Arnold," Hermione encouraged with a smile.

"Well, I live in a boarding house with my grandparents, three boarders named Mr. Hyunh, Oskar, and Ernie, and my pet Abner."

"Ginny tells us you lost your parents," Ron addressed softly.

I grimaced, "Well. It's a long story. My parents were explorers, so they were accustomed to traveling, that's how they fell in love. But one day, when I was only a few months old, they had to leave to cure an ancient civilization from something called the sleeping sickness, and they never came back. I recently traveled to the place they disappeared in and I found them, apparently they were struck by the sleeping sickness too. They were with me all summer… but… they've recently disappeared again."

Hermione nodded, "So your parents are muggles?"

"Yes."

"So are mine," she smiled.

"Do you have any clue as to where they could be?" Ron asked.

I looked over at Gerald, who was watching me with curiosity.

"I-I actually think they're at the castle."

Ron almost spit his drink, and Hermione widened her eyes.

"Is this about hearing their voices?" Gerald asked. "You were probably hearing things Arnold."

"No! I know it was them! Their voices always stop when I'm standing in front of the Room of Requirement, but Professor Malfoy hasn't allowed me to go inside."

"Malfoy," Ron grumbled. "It's always Malfoy!"

"No, wait Ron, let's not jump to conclusions yet. Besides, Draco has become a better person. Haven't you read in the Daily Prophet that he and his father are no longer on good terms because Draco no longer believes muggles are inferior to purebloods?"

"Rubbish. He's only saying that for publicity."

"Well, I for one have forgiven him, and I think Harry has too."

"It's going to take more than some measly good publicity to win me over!" Ron spat.

Hermione sighed, "Anyway, I'm sure there's a reason why Draco doesn't see it fit for you to enter that room."

"OR he could be the one hiding Arnold's parents."

"RON!"

"I'm not taking it back 'Mione."  
"Well, Professor Malfoy is always treating Arnold terribly, and it is a bit suspicious that he isn't letting him check if his parents are inside that room," Gerald analyzed.

Ron gave Hermione an 'I told you so' look, which she dismissed.

"Draco has always been cruel, that's his personality. I just find it strange that he won't let you at least take a peek inside. There's probably something in there."

"The Corazon!" I exclaimed, causing Ron to almost drop his butterbeer. "Professor Malfoy is probably hiding the Corazon in there! He doesn't want me to go back home! I have to go into that room!"

I ran out of the shop, ignoring Ron, Hermione, and Gerald's calls.

I opened the door, bumping right into someone.

"Watch where you're goi— ARNOLD!?"

I opened my eyes, and came face to face with Helga.

Except, she wasn't Helga.

She was wearing her regular pink bow and her regular pink dress.

Next to her stood Gerald, wearing his regular '33' sweatshirt, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Arnold, is that really you man?"

"Arnold! Where are you going?" the other Gerald asked as his robes swung behind him. He froze as he stared at his counterpart.

Helga looked between both Geralds, her eyes widening like saucers, "Criminy! And I thought having one Tall Hair Boy was enough."

* * *

 **Draco: You didn't update last week**

 **Chloe: Yeah, the lack of attention is bumming me out, thank goodness I have a lot of these chapters pre-written**

 **Arnold: Are you okay?**

 **Chloe: Pfft, real life me is fine, I got a good grade on my midterm and I'm almost done with an original piece that I'm writing. But this story man… it really bites**

 **Draco: *evil smile* Abandon it then**

 **Chloe: Nope. You can't get rid of me that easily.**

 **Draco: BLOODY HELL!**

 **Arnold: I'm going to cover my ears again**


	9. Helga Introduces Draco to Old Betsy

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 9: Helga Introduces Draco to Old Betsy**

 **Wow! 45 reviews! Sorry about the lateness, final exams are next week and things are starting to get hectic! That's the quarter system for ya xD Thank you all so much for the support.**

 **Warning: This chapter is HUGE! Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

The walk back to Hogwarts was incredibly awkward.

Neither of the two Geralds spoke. The real Gerald was stealing glances towards the Hogwarts Gerald every once in a while, watching his every move closely.

Helga was sending me 'you want to explain to me what's going on' looks, but I chose to silent. I didn't want Hogwarts Gerald to know that I wasn't from this world.

As we approached the school grounds, Hogwarts Gerald turned and broke the silence.

"How are you feeling Arnold?" Hogwarts Gerald asked. "Does your chest still hurt?"

I winced as my girlfriend and my best friend turned to glare at me.

"No Gerald, it doesn't hurt anymore."

And we were all silent again.

As we entered the school, Hogwarts Gerald excused himself, sending the real Gerald an odd look before heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

When I noticed him disappear up the stairs, I grabbed Gerald and Helga and led them towards a broom closet.

"Arnold, what is going on?" Gerald demanded.

"I'd like to ask you the same question!" I exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Eduardo visited and explained everything to us. He told us that the Green Eyes think that if they send me and Gerald-o here, it might cause a rift that can destroy this fake world, so that we can all go back home," Helga explained.

"The Green Eyes sent you here?" I asked.

"Yep, but enough about us," Gerald stated. "I got questions man, and I want you to answer them all! Speed round style!"

I sighed and took a seat on a wooden stool, "Shoot."

"Why is there another me here?"

"La Sombra created this fake world and I'm guessing he added you guys in it. Don't know why."

"Is there another Helga here?"

"Yes."

"Why was I wearing that black cloak?"

"It's not a cloak Gerald, it's a robe. It's what wizards wear as a school uniform."

"Wizard?"

"We're all wizards here. That story is too long for a speed round of questions."  
"What's this about your chest?" Helga demanded.

I smiled sheepishly, "We had a quidditch game today, and someone hit me with a bludger in the chest, but it's okay! The nurse cured me."

Gerald and Helga were giving me blank looks, causing me to sigh.

"We were playing soccer in the sky and someone hit me in the chest with a soccer ball made of iron," I explained with half lidded eyes.

They gasped.

"Arnold! Are you okay man?"

"You stupid football head! Are you trying to get yourself hurt!?"

"I'm fine guys! I promise!" I chuckled, it was so nice seeing them again.

Suddenly, a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"The Corazon!" I exclaimed as I ran opened the door and headed out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Room of Requirement! I think I know how we can get back! The Corazon is in the Room of Requirement!"

Gerald grabbed my robe and pulled me back, "No Arnold! We can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"Eduardo specifically told us to tell you to not look for The Corazon," Helga exclaimed.

We were currently standing in the Grand Hall, and some students were eyeing us oddly.

"We shouldn't talk about this here," I whispered as I pulled them down toward a dark corridor that led us to the Room of Requirement. "Why not?"

"Uhhh," Gerald blinked. "Shoot, I forgot to ask him. Did you ask him?"

Helga shook her head.

I gave them an unamused look, "Look guys, I know what I'm talking about. The Corazon is in there, and it's the only thing that can get us back!"

"He's right."

We all looked up and noticed the other Gerald and Helga looking down on us.

"We wanted to tell you a long time ago," Hogwarts Gerald informed. "But we didn't know how to tell you."

"La Sombra is hiding the Corazon in there, and he doesn't want you to go inside because he knows that it's your key back home," Hogwarts Helga added.

"See!" I exclaimed as I turned towards my Gerald and Helga.

Gerald turned to look at Helga, who had her eyes narrowed.

"Let's get something straight here," she stated as she walked towards the other two. "How did you know about La Sombra? Who told you? If you two are creations of La Sombra, why would you want to be helping Arnold?"

"Good point, she's right!" Gerald exclaimed.

"We didn't know we were creations until she and I overheard La Sombra talking to his henchmen about it a few days before Arnold arrived," Hogwarts Gerald explained.

"That's why I started dating Sean," Hogwarts Helga added. "To see if I could dig out more information. Sean works for La Sombra, and so does his Uncle Scheck."

"Wait just a minute!" Gerald exclaimed. "Sean von Scheck is HERE!?"

"And I'm dating him!?" Helga asked, appalled with the revelation.

"Uh, yeah! Welcome to six chapters ago!" Hogwarts Helga scolded.

"Who else is working for La Sombra?" I asked.

"Nick Vermicelli, Councilman Gladhand, and Frankie G are a few I can remember," Hogwarts Gerald answered.

"Arnold! Those are all the enemies you've had in your life!" Gerald exclaimed. "La Sombra must have assembled them all!"

"Professor Draco Malfoy is someone you should also look out for," Hogwarts Helga explained.

"Why?"

"That's enough!"

We all swiftly turned our head and watched as Malfoy walked down the steps with a livid expression, his wand held tightly in his hand.

"What did I say about coming down here?"

"The gig is up Malfoy!" I exclaimed. "I know you work for La Sombra!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and glared at Hogwarts Gerald and Hogwarts Helga. "So that's what you told him, how creative."

"It's true!" Hogwarts Gerald exclaimed. "He deserves to know the truth, and he deserves to go back home! Let him find the Corazon."

"You know what I think is well deserved? This! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Malfoy's wand flashed and it directly hit Hogwarts Helga and Hogwarts Gerald, causing them to disintegrate into thin air.

The walls suddenly started rumbling, and Gerald, Helga, and I had to grab the walls in order to stay standing.

It was official now, Malfoy was on the dark side, and we needed to get out of here before he hurt my friends.

"C'mon guys! The Room of Requirement is over here!" I yelled.

"Don't go down in there!" Malfoy yelled viciously, grabbing my robes and slamming me against the wall. "Get it through your thick skull already!"

"I won't let you stop me from finding my parents!"

"Hey!" Helga exclaimed as she pushed Malfoy off of me. "What's the big idea? Stay away from him, unless you want to be introduced to Old Betsy and the Five Avengers!"

"What?"

"My fists, bucko!" she growled.

 _"Stupefy!_ "

Malfoy was suddenly thrown back against the far end of the corridor, and Boris stood behind us with his wand.

"Go Arnold! I'll hold him off! Go home!"

I nodded and the three of us headed toward the door.

"Arnold, are you sure this is the right thing to do? Eduardo—"

"Not now Gerald! We don't have time!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my wand. " _Alohomora!"_

The door unlocked, causing Gerald and Helga to watch with amazement.

"Woah."

"C'mon!" I exclaimed as we all entered the artifact filled room. Oh no! How were we going to find it, or my parents!

The door shut behind us and the room became silent.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, my voice echoing in the room.

"Mom and Dad?" Helga asked as she eyed me with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you looking for them?"

"La Sombra kidnapped them! And he's keeping them here, I heard their voices, it's a long story!"

Gerald and Helga shared a confused look before turning their heads back toward me.

"Arnold," Gerald started. "Your parents are back home. Safe and sound."

"They were always there," Helga explained. "The reason you and I couldn't find them that one night is because they got held up talking to Mr. Green at his shop. They're safe."

HUH!?

"What?" I asked. "But Boris told me…"

"You're the only one that's been missing Arnold," Gerald explained. "We came here to save you, you're the only one here. Your parents are fine."

I was on the verge of asking another question, but was stopped as I turned to look at a shining light coming from the middle of the room.

"We'll talk about this later, we need to get back home!"

"Arnold, wait!" Helga exclaimed. "Don't you think this is too easy?"

I hardly heard her though, as I ran ahead and didn't stop until I got to the source of the light.

"You're such a football head," Helga growled as she and Gerald caught up to me.

"Woah, it is the Corazon!" Gerald gasped as I stared at the green artifact in front of me.

"It's time to go home guys," I smiled as I placed in the code, which I had memorized by heart from all the recurring dreams I've been having over the summer.

The artifact opened, revealing the same golden Corazon that had fallen over the cliff a few months ago.

"I'LL TAKE THAT!" Sean exclaimed as he swooped in with his broomstick and snatched the Corazon away.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"Silly, silly Arnold."

I turned my head and watched as Scheck walked toward us with Nick standing by his side. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

Frankie G and Councilman Gladhand appeared behind us, with malicious looks plastered onto their faces. All of them were wearing black robes.

"How'd you escape prison?" Gerald demanded.

"Had a little help from La Sombra, nice guy," Scheck shrugged before snorting. "Good game out there Arnold, did my nephew hurt your little chest?"

Everyone around us started laughing, especially Sean, who was massaging the artifact with his hand.

"I don't understand," I muttered.

"It was a trap my little amigo."

La Sombra emerged from behind Scheck and Nick. His skin was completely grey, and it seemed as if it was chipping off, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was holding onto a long staff.

"Finally, we meet again. Thank you, Arnold, for opening the Corazon for me. How can I ever thank you? _Accio!"_

The Corazon left Sean's hands and landed on La Sombra's hand, causing a bright light to flash. A light so blinding, I had to close my eyes to avoid being blinded.

I opened my eyes and gasped as La Sombra let out a refreshed sigh. His skin was bright again, fresh and cleared. He looked… powerful!

"Gracias Arnold, I needed that. How do you like my creation? Cool world huh? I got all my ideas from the dark lord himself, Voldemort! Too bad he died. I also had the honor of meeting everyone whose lives you've ruined, it's been a great pleasure working with them."

My eyes saddened, oh no, I had messed up… again…

"Now now, don't be sad. I'll be sure to put in a good word to your parents when I finally destroy them, and your stupid city."

I gasped, "You can't do that!"

La Sombra looked at his staff, before turning back towards me, "I think I can."

"Listen here, bucko! I've had it up to here with you! Can't you just move on and leave us alone!"

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THIS FOOTBALL HEADED KID PAYS FOR RUINING OUR LIVES!" La Sombra yelled, causing us to take a few steps back.

"Now," La Sombra muttered as he eyed his henchmen. "Where's my last loyal henchman?"

"He's fighting the other nuisance," Nick informed.

"Ah yes, we must leave him to that. Now Sean, it is now your time to shine, make sure these brats don't get out of here. Understood? Arnold shouldn't give you problems, it's only a matter of time before he loses his temporary powers."

Sean nodded, glaring at us with pride and maliciousness.

"It is time for us to apparate," La Sombra announced, uttering a few words before exclaiming. "TO HILLWOOD!"

He and his henchmen disappeared, and just as they did, Boris and Malfoy barged into the room. Both of them were throwing blasts of energy at one another. Malfoy seemed to be more experienced than Boris, despite the wide difference in age.

"Criminy!" Helga exclaimed. "It's like we've entered the Twilight Zone!"

"This is no time for pop culture references Helga, we've gotta hide!" Gerald exclaimed as he dragged the two of us behind a chair.

"No! I need to help Boris, he's done a lot for me!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my own wand.

"Arnold, that's a stick!" Helga exclaimed.

"No, it's a wand!" I fired back as I ran towards Malfoy, aiming my wand at him. Sean was one step ahead of me though, and he landed in front of me and fired a Knockback Jinx, causing me to fly back and hit my head.

He placed himself in battle position, "Ready to lose again?"

Now realizing that dueling Sean wouldn't make me a bad person, I rose my wand and disarmed him, causing him to lose his wand.

He blinked, clearly not seeing the attack coming, but his surprise quickly dissipated and he charged toward me. I aimed my wand and uttered the words for the Knockback Jinx—

And nothing happened. What? Did I cast it wrong?

He then pounced on me and began punching various parts of my face, and I tried my hardest to push him off of me. He then snatched my wand and threw it to the side, and we rolled on the ground— with him throwing punches at me and me trying to dodge them.

I noticed a flash of pink from the corner of my eye and Sean was suddenly pulled off of me. Gerald helped me stand as Helga began beating the living daylights out of Sean. He growled, wiping the blood developing on his lip and pulled her hair, using her surprise to grab the wand he had snatched from me and placed it on her neck.

Gerald and I, who were preparing ourselves to attack him, froze as Sean glared at us with a sense of warning that would even stop the most dangerous of criminals.

"Don't move, or I'll kill her! Two words. That's all I need to finish her off!"

Helga growled, "Blackmail. How original. Aren't you some wizard or something? Can't you come up with something else?"

"Let her go Sean!" I pleaded. "Please, you don't have to do this. Let her go, and let us go back home, and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Fat chance, you've had this coming for a long time Arnold. Ever since you decided to stick your nose in what wasn't your business and put my Uncle in prison!"

I frowned, "We can make something work Sean, we don't have to resort to this!"

Sean scowled, and I noticed his hands shake, his wand hovering dangerously over Helga's neck. I sent him a pleading look, and I noticed him clench his teeth in hesitation, until a wave of energy hit his hand.

He hissed and released Helga, holding his hand protectively as Malfoy stood over Boris, who had dodged said attack.

Boris was panting excessively, eyeing us and flashing his eyes towards Sean, before turning back and glaring at Malfoy. "What are you still doing here boy, leave at once!"

"I can't!" I exclaimed, suddenly hearing Sean chuckle from under his breath, throwing my wand on the floor carelessly before grabbing his own.

I turned to look at him, who slyly smiled before vanishing into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Gerald inquired.

"Are you okay Helga?" I asked, grabbing her hand and checking for injuries.

She whipped her hand away and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine!"

I nodded and turned to look at Boris, "I can't leave Boris! The Corazon didn't work."

"He wasn't talking to you!" Malfoy viciously snapped.

I blinked, taken aback.

"Yes I was!" Boris yelled. "Leave Arnold, before he gets you!"

Malfoy hissed, raising his wand to Boris' forehead, _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

I gasped, watching as Boris screamed, with a green energy taking complete leverage of him. This was nothing like when Malfoy had done it to Hogwarts Helga and Gerald — who simply disintegrated.

"NOOOO!" I yelled, tears jerking out of my eyes as I reached toward him, but was held back by Helga and Gerald.

Boris was a real person! Draco Malfoy was legitimately killing him!

Boris landed on the ground, frozen, with his eyes emotionless.

Malfoy huffed, placing his wand back into his robe.

I felt angry, I felt like something had been snatched from me.

I shrugged myself off of Helga and Gerald's grasp and stomped towards Malfoy, "How could you? Aren't you ashamed? You just killed an innocent man! Now I'm beginning to understand why everybody liked Harry Potter more than they liked you. Harry was a hero, you're… you're… a bad person!"

Draco Malfoy's eyes flashed, bitterness and pain becoming evident in his eyes. He then growled, and lowly mumbled, "Then ask him to come save you."

Malfoy suddenly disappeared, and a stifling silence overcame the large room.

* * *

 **Draco: That's it. I surrender. You win!**

 **Chloe: *looks away from final exam assignment* What?**

 **Draco: I've done everything to escape, and I've gotten bloody sick of your sugar wafers**

 **Chloe: Go watch a movie while I study, unless you want to take my final exams for me**

 **Draco: No thanks. I'll watch the stupid movie**

 **Arnold: Want to watch _The Jungle Movie?_**

 **Draco: NO!**

 **Chloe: Well it's either that or the Harry Potter movies cause we got nothin' else**

 **Draco: *pouts* I refuse to watch Potter saving the world again, put on the stupid Jungle Book**

 **Chloe: Jungle Movie!**

 **Draco: Whatever.**

 **Arnold: *smiles* Let's aim for 55 reviews everyone! We can do it!**


	10. Reign of Terror

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 10: Reign of Terror**

 **Sorry about the late update. We're doing final exams and uploading this chapter completely slipped my mind. You are all slowly catching up to me, the last time I wrote this story was a few weeks ago and I'm still in the process of writing Chapter 15, so I might not upload for awhile after I post Chapter 11 because I need to be at least five chapters ahead of y'all. Sorry about that, I'm just trying to avoid a writer's block. Please keep reviewing, because I'm losing inspiration and that is not good :\**

 **Short chapter, so stay tuned.**

* * *

"How in the world are we going to get out of here?" Helga asked as she kicked a chair. "Eduardo told us that Gerald and I would cause this world to glitch or something!"

"This is all my fault…" I mumbled.

"No it's not Arnold, you didn't know this was going to happen," Gerald stated, looking away from a strange object before turning back towards me.

I sighed, wiping my face with my robe and eyeing Boris, before wincing and looking away.

"Don't look over there Arnold, it'll only make it worse," Helga noted. "Come on, let's get out of here so that we can try to find a way out of this circus."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Gerald announced.

"Wait," I claimed, stopping them from approaching the exit. "You guys shouldn't go out like that, people will suspect. You should wear the other Helga and Gerald's robes."

They both looked at each other and shrugged, receiving the robes I was handing them.

We then walked out of the room, peeking out into the hallway and walking up the stairs as if nothing had happened. As we stepped out, we were stunned to discover that the Grand Hall was empty… and silent. Hogwarts was already supernatural as it was, but now it felt… lonely and deserted.

"Criminy, I feel like I'm at Eugene's 9th birthday party."

"I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed, wincing at the memory.

"C'mon Arnold, you had one job, pass out the party invitations," Gerald added.

I sighed, since when did Gerald and Helga start teaming up against me?

"So, what now?" Helga asked, sitting on one of the steps of the grand staircase.

We heard small steps, and my face lit up as Abner ran down the steps with the relic that had given me powers in his mouth.

"There you are boy!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that I had completely forgotten about Abner. "I'm glad you're okay."

He oinked and placed the relic at my feet. As I picked it up, I eyed it curiously.

"What is that?" Gerald asked.

"The Green Eyes sent it to me, this is the thing that gave me powers, but, I don't know why Abner would give it to me again."

"Maybe to renew your powers football head. Considering that you've run out of juice," Helga suggested.

"I don't think so," I answered. "I would have felt something by now."

Gerald took the relic from me and observed it, while Helga and I discussed what we were going to do next.

"Okay so we have your pig, we have you, and you have us, now we just need to get out of here without Sean melting us into a pile of mashed potatoes."

"Guys! Check this out!"

Helga and I eyed Gerald and watched as he walked around the room, holding the relic in front of his eye like a magnifying glass. "This room is completely empty!"

"Huh?" I asked as he handed me the relic and I took a peek for myself.

The room was completely white, and as I turned to look at Gerald, I noticed that his body exerted a lot of heat, and his silhouette was masked with a red color, as if the relic was trying to tell me that he was something real. I turned to look at Helga, same thing.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "This relic shows us who's real and who's fake!"

"Let me see that!" Helga demanded as she snatched it and took a peek herself.

"Yeah that's great and all but how is that going to help us get out of here?" Gerald inquired as he began walking around.

"Wait, keep walking Gerald," Helga stated, causing Gerald to stop. "Walk away from me."

"Uh, okay," he answered, walking up the stairs slowly.

"Criminy! This thing is tracking Gerald's footsteps too, I see footprints, but they disappear after a few seconds. I'm even seeing Arnold's footsteps walking out of the front door!"

"Um, Helga, I'm not walking anywhere," I answered, causing all of us to freeze. I grabbed the relic from Helga and confirmed her statement.

Wait a minute, if someone's footsteps were seen walking out of the front door, then that must mean that we're not the only ones from the real world here!

"What if it's Sean?" Gerald asked.

"No, he would have made himself known by now, especially knowing that Hairboy over here doesn't have powers anymore."

"I'm following them," I concluded as Abner and I ran after them.

"Wait up man!"

"Great, this is San Lorenzo ALL over again!"

As we stepped out of the grand hall, I noticed the footsteps begin to fade faster. "They're running!"

"Well run after them," Gerald exclaimed as we chased after them.

I noticed the footsteps head toward Hagrid's hut, and I stopped as I watched the silhouette through the relic, but was shocked to discover that there was no one there when I would remove the relic from my eye.

"The relic detects someone there," I told Helga and Gerald.

"I don't see anyone! Are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

"No! They're right there!" I exclaimed, looking into the relic. "It looks like they're trying to open the door to the hut."

Helga snatched the relic from me and took a peek, her eyebrow furrowing as she confirmed my statement. "Huh, it's like the person is invisible or something."

I watched the front door to Hagrid's hut open and close by itself, causing chills to run down my back.

"Sheesh Arnold, a wizard school? Couldn't you have been trapped in a fake world made to look like Dinoland? This place gives me the creeps!" Gerald huffed.

"Wait! I just remembered something!" I exclaimed. "When I supposedly fell off my broom last week, Boris told me that he thinks the British Ministry of Magic sent someone here to save me, I think that could be them!"

"Woah woah woah, hold the phone!" Gerald exclaimed. "You fell off a broom?"

"How is that even possible?"

"No time to explain, come on! I think the person inside the hut is good!" I exclaimed as I headed toward Hagrid's hut.

I opened the door slowly, with Gerald and Helga slowly trailing behind me.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I whispered.

"We come in peace," Gerald added.

After not receiving a response, I placed the relic in my eye again, and looked around. The silhouette was gone, but the relic was vibrating strongly when I came face to face with an item on the floor.

I grabbed the fabric, watching as my hand completely disappeared along with the fabric.

"Woah!" Gerald and Helga exclaimed in unison.

I released the fabric and it fell on the floor. This caused a small flask to roll near my feet. I picked it up and observed it, "This is the Draught of the Living Death potion I made in Professor Malfoy's class!"

"The Draught of the Living what?" Helga asked.

"If someone drinks it, they'll fall into a deathlike slumber," I explained, remembering what Phoebe had answered during our first day of Potions.

"That's fine and dandy, but what's that?" Gerald asked as he pointed at the cloak I had previously picked up and dropped.

I picked it up again, causing both of my arms to disappear. "I think it's an invisibility cloak."

"And it comes from the real world? Are you sure about that football head?" Helga asked.

"Well, the relic says it is!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think the silhouette dropped them off here so that you can find them?" Gerald asked.

"Well, I think so, these are the only two things that actually come from the real world. And I don't see them anywhere."

"Look, they left this thing too," Helga stated as she picked up a piece of parchment with a ripped piece of a scroll placed on top of it. "Looks like they wrote a few words too."

The three of us hovered over it and read the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Words began to suddenly appear on the parchment, and I opened it, revealing a map of Hogwarts.

I gasped as I noticed Gerald, Helga, and I's name on the parchment.

"Woah! We can use this to track people!" Helga exclaimed. "Look, there's Boris."

I frowned, but confirmed that Boris was still in the Room of Requirement.

"Who gave you this Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But I wish I knew."

"Look, I found Sean, he's in the dungeons!" Helga exclaimed as she pointed at Sean's name, which was hovering over the Slytherin dungeons.

Suddenly, I noticed many names begin to reappear. Phoebe was in the library, Seymour was in the Slytherin restroom, Harold, Sid and Stinky were in the dining hall, and Hagrid—

"Arnold, what are you doing in me hut?"

The three of us turned and Hagrid watched us with a quizzical brow. I quickly placed the parchment and the flask inside my pocket and smiled.

"Eh, we wanted to come say hi," I answered.

Hagrid seemed pleased, and smiled before walking into his small kitchen and placing a kettle onto his stove. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I heard about the quidditch game, and I'm happy to see that you and your one eye browed friend are doing all right. I've always favored the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, though I am rather biased."

"This is Hagrid, he's a friend of mine," I whispered. "Just play along."

"I heard Headmistress McGonagall telling the other Professors that Scheck was going to receive a punishment for his behaviour during the game. He might even be removed from the team. You didn't hear it from me though. They're trying to find Draco right now to discuss his punishment, you wouldn't happen to have seen him, have you?"

I visibly winced, and I opened my mouth to respond, but was stopped as Ginny barged into Hagrid's hut, "Hagrid! Professor Boris is in the Room of Requirement! And he's dead!"

* * *

The whole school was rushed to the dining hall while investigations for Boris' passing went underway. Filch, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Simmons were ordered to keep an eye on us. It took me all the effort I could muster [and Helga's death glares] to not tell Hagrid and Ginny the truth, and I couldn't help but feel like Boris' passing was all my fault!

Helga sat at the Slytherin table, and we realized that Sean wasn't sitting there.

I was tempted to take out the map, but we were too exposed for me to be taking that out.

The Professors walked back inside, with Sean hot on the headmistress' tail. He had a smug look on his face, and when he and I made eye contact, his eyes reflected that of sadism. And it was terrifying.

"Attention students," McGonagall started. "It pains me to inform you that an assassination has taken place at our school, and according to one of your peers, a Professor is the culprit."

I narrowed my eyes, why would Sean tell Headmistress McGonagall that one of his own killed Boris? It didn't make sense!

"Draco Malfoy has assassinated Professor Boris, an act that will not be tolerated! And our superiors have ordered us to drop the act, and to keep Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki, and Gerald Johanssen locked in here until further notice. That being said, lock those three up in the dungeous!"

HUH?

I suddenly noticed all the students turn and glare at me, glitching violently as their eyes turned blue. Ginny approached me and grabbed my shoulders roughly, while Sid and Harold grabbed Gerald and Hagrid grabbed Helga."

"Wait, I don't understand!" I exclaimed.

"It's quite obvious Arnold," Professor Simmons stated as his head glitched and his eyes turned blue. "And thank you for helping La Sombra recover the Corazon, we couldn't have done it without you, or Boris!"

"What?"

"Boris was a former death eater boy," Hagrid explained. "He worked for Voldemort, but fled before the Battle of Hogwarts. To redeem his courage, he agreed to work for La Sombra, to lure you into this world and guide you towards unlocking the Corazon."

I gasped.

"Not again, Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed angrily. "This is the second time La Sombra tricks you!"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Take these fools to the dungeons immediately!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Helga grumbled as she paced around the cell we were placed in. "Boris moved to Hillwood and faked that whole attack that one night you went to go look for your parents just to save you and gain your trust, just so that he can bring you to this world and trick you into going to the Room of Requirement and unlocking the Corazon, just so that LA SOMBRA CAN STEAL IT AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

I said nothing, allowing her voice to echo across the cell. Instead, I crouched in a corner and hid my face in between my knees. Fooled again? Why am I so naive? Abner, who was locked inside with us, nudged against my foot, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry…"

Helga sighed, "I know. But we're not going to gain anything by sitting around and sulking, come on, get up and let's try to find a way to get out of this dump. I hate this place, it looks like the set of one of those medieval romance movies Olga likes to watch."

"Maybe these things could help," Gerald suggested, holding up the map, the flask, the relic, and the cloak.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here?" Helga asked, as I stood up and took the relic from Gerald.

After observing it for a bit, I approached the bars of the cell and took a peek, and the room was white again. "Ugh, I don't see anything that could help us."

Suddenly, a small, but subtle ray of heat entered my vision and I heard the door unlock slowly, by itself. I gasped and swiftly turned, watching the silhouette run out of the exit.

"The silhouette! I just saw them again!" I exclaimed, removing the relic from my eye. "We need to follow them!"

"Not so fast, bucko!" Helga exclaimed, grabbing the hood of my robe and pulling me back. "We're putting this on first!"

She held up the cloak of invisibility, and I nodded, allowing her to put it on ourselves. We then stepped out into the corridor, and scuttled across the hall until we made it back to the entrance hall. We stopped as we almost ran into a student, who simply walked by us with an angry look on their face.

"Cool! They really can't see us!" Gerald whispered.

"Okay, we got out, now what? Where's the silhouette?" Helga asked.

"We must have lost them," I frowned.

"So what exactly did La Sombra order?" McGonagall asked as she and Sean walked toward the stairs.

"To keep Arnold in here until he accomplishes his mission, after that, he'll come back and finish him off."

"And what do you presume we are going to do about Draco Malfoy? He was sent here as a spy by the real Ministry of Magic, it's only a matter of time before they destabilize this world."

"La Sombra should have completed his mission by then, hopefully. All he needs to do is kill Miles and Stella, he's probably already done it by now."

I gasped, but was roughly held back by Gerald and hassled into silence by Helga.

This caused me to drop the relic, which Helga caught before falling on the ground and making noise. She looked at it and shrugged before looking into it, gasping as she watched Sean and McGonagall head upstairs.

"What's wrong Helga?"

"Sean… he isn't real!"

* * *

 **Draco: What a short chapter.**

 **Arnold: Shhh, she's studying!**

 **Chloe: Shut up Draco, I have a final exam tomorrow!**

 **Draco: You're going to fail it, just like you've failed in grabbing attention for this story**

 **Chloe: That's it, no more sugar wafers for you**

 **Draco: NOOO PLEASSEEE, I'll do anything!**

 **Chloe: Anything?**

 **Draco: Except take your bloody muggle exam, unless you want to fail**

 **Chloe: *pouts***

 **Arnold: Don't forget to review everyone!**


	11. Chamber of Secrets

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 11: Chamber of Secrets**

 **Okay so I'm currently finishing up Chapter 15, and when I suddenly remembered that today is Sunday aka it's time to post, I took a look over this chapter again and I was like 'woah, y'all have a long way to go!' Brace yourselves for the next few chapters people.**

 **I just finished my Spring Break, which was frankly too short in my opinion. The next term is already going to start and I'm not ready. Oh well, summer vacation is right around the corner though!**

* * *

"What?" Gerald asked. "If Sean isn't real, then where's the real Sean?"

"Take out the map Arnold, maybe it can help us with something."

I didn't hear Helga, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My parents…

"Look Arnold, if we want to get back to your parents, we need you to focus. The more we focus, the faster we can get to them."

I nodded, shaking my head and pulling out the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map opened, and we immediately saw Sean's and McGonagall's names. We noticed she and Sean go their separate ways as he headed into one of the bathrooms in Gryffindor tower, a bathroom the other Gerald warned me to never go to. Then again, the other Gerald was probably evil.

"He disappeared off the map!" Helga whispered. "There must be something in there, a trap door or somethin."

"Let's follow him."

* * *

I've been told of the tale of Moaning Myrtle.

Fake Sid and Fake Gerald introduced the legend after the quidditch tryouts, and I had thought it was just a legend.

Turns out I underestimated Hogwarts, again.

Helga and Gerald stood next to me, watching Moaning Myrtle with dread as Moaning Myrtle floated above a bathroom stall and cried.

"That boy is so rude," she whimpered, rubbing her cheeks.

"She can't see us, can she?" Gerald asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Criminy, forget the Ghost Bride, this cry baby wins the nobel prize for most pathetic ghost in the century."

"I heard that! Who's there? Show yourselves immediately," Myrtle growled. "Is that you Ronald?"

"We have to let her see us guys," I stated. "Maybe she can help."

"Help? She's a ghost Arnold! What's she gonna do? Haunt the living daylights out of us?" Helga asked.

"You've gone mad this time Arnold."

"Come on guys, not all ghosts are bad, follow my lead," I smiled as I left the cloak and revealed myself.

"Harry Potter?" Myrtle asked. "What happened to your hair? Why do you look smaller? And goodness sake, what happened to you head?"

I coughed, "I'm not Harry Potter, Myrtle, I'm Arnold Shortman."

"I was only kidding. I know who you are, that Sean boy won't shut up about you," she said as she flew toward me. "What brings you here anyway?"

"We're trying to get back home, we're not from this world."

"Ah yes, The Hole, quite the creation, considering how real I look. It's odd, don't you think? I'm a ghost so I'm already dead and unreal, but I'm made out of holographic magic here, so I'm genuinely unreal now."

"You know you're not real?" I asked.

She cried, "Don't say it like that! You rude football headed boy, you're hurting my feelings. But yes, we all know it, and we all know that once La Sombra presses that red button in the Chamber of Secrets, we'll all go down along with this universe."

She then flew away from me, but I stopped her.

"Wait! Chamber of Secrets? What is that?"

Helga and Gerald then revealed themselves, and watched as Moaning Myrtle scoffed.  
"I see you brought friends, very well, I'll tell you. The Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazar Slytherin, the chamber was his headquarters, I'll say that for the sake of time. The entrance is in here, and that Sean boy comes everyday to berate me with his cruel words before going down there like the tosser that he is."

"Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts right?" I asked, remembering Professor Simmons mention it briefly.

She yawned, "Yes, he was."

"Can you help us get down there?" I asked.

"I'll help you, but I don't think you'll be able to get in. You need to know parseltongue or know the password in parseltongue in order to open the door to the chamber. You don't seem like the type who knows how to talk like snakes," she noted, floating higher and sitting on a stall door.

"Parseltongue?" Gerald asked.

"It's the language of the snake," I clarified. "Boris told me."

"There's a language for snakes? Criminy, what's next? A language for frogs?"

"La Sombra outdid himself with creating this fake world, I'll give him that," Gerald agreed.

"Where are we going to learn parseltongue?" I sighed. "Do you know how to, Myrtle?"

She scowled, "Do I look like a reptile to you? Try Harry Potter, he's quite skilled on the subject, at least, he used to be. I don't know if he can still speak parseltongue."

"Okay, that's it! Who's Harry Potter?" Helga demanded. "I keep hearing his name!"  
"He's pretty popular here," I explained. "He rescued everyone from a dark wizard named Voldemort — the guy that gave La Sombra his powers. But even then, where am I going to find Harry Potter? I don't even know how he looks!"

"Oh, that's easy," Myrtle bluffed. "Scruffy, raven coloured hair, bright green eyes like yours, and he has these round glasses. Oh, and let's not forget the scar on his forehead, a scar shaped like a lightning bolt, courtesy of Voldemort."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's all nice and dandy, but I'm Helga G Pataki, and the only lightning bolt we're about to see here is mine if we don't find a way out of this dump. I'm ready to go all Zeus on everybody here, starting with the football head."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You got us in this mess in the first place!"

"I didn't ask to be dragged here!"

"Maybe if you would have stayed in the boarding house like a good little boy instead of going out and looking for your lost parents that weren't even lost, then maybe we could be home right now, pretending to study for the Proportions Test Mr. Frank was planning to give us on Monday!"

"There's going to be a test already!?" I exclaimed.

Aw man! I'm going to be so behind!

Gerald shook his head, "Mm, mm, mmm. Will you two quit your unbearable flirting so that we can try to come up with a plan?"

"No, no," Myrtle stated. "This is the most entertainment I've had in years!"

"Myrtle, can you help us get inside?" I asked.

"But Arnold, we don't know parseltongue."

"Well what else can we do Gerald? There's nothing if we turn back."

"Wait a minute? Isn't Sean in there right now?" Helga asked Myrtle.

"The mean boy? Yes."

"Maybe we can wait for Sean at the exit, and once he opens the door, we storm in!" Helga exclaimed.

"Helga, that's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

Myrtle floated to the sinks in the middle of the bathroom and pointed inside a small hole, "You need to know parseltongue to open this too, but La Sombra keeps it open on purpose because he doesn't know how to speak the language. He only knows the password of the second door that comes before the chamber."

She then floated in front of me, "Now what will you do for me in return cute little blonde boy?"

Helga pushed me to the side, "Hey hey back off the merchandise sister! We'll put in a good word for you to all of our friends back home, how does that sound?"

She huffed, "I expected something better, but I guess that'll do."

"Come on!" I exclaimed as I held up the invisibility cloak. "Let's get going."

* * *

After Myrtle described how the path to the chamber, and the chamber itself, was supposed to look, we headed down and continued walking until we had arrived in front of a big, round door with a snake symbol on it.

"Sheesh," Helga mumbled.

"Shh!" I exclaimed, suddenly hearing the door slowly open.

Sean came out of it, an angry yet somber look on his face, and we took our opportunity to run inside.

After the door was shut behind us, we gasped.

This was nothing like how Myrtle had described it!

Myrtle had stated that the room was supposed to be long, with snake statues on the sides and a statue of Salazar Slytherin's face in the middle. But, there was none of that!

This room was highly technological! Instead of snake statues, there were people sleeping inside these pods, as if they were charging or something. Where Salazar Slytherin's concrete face was supposed to lie, there was a big screen with a sign labeling it as 'Mission Control.'

We walked ahead, and looked inside each of the pods with unease. Helga gasped and pointed to two of them, and we were stunned to find Grandma and Grandpa sleeping inside these two pods.

"I think this is where La Sombra creates the fake people from this world," Gerald concluded, suddenly gasping. "That's my Mom and Dad, and Timberly!"

"This is crazier than any science fiction book I've ever read," Helga mumbled in disbelief.

I walked ahead and approached the big screen, and I noticed that there was a control pod under the big screen, with lots of buttons. Next to the control pod lied a table, with piles of blueprints spread across it.

"Look," Gerald stated, who had approached me a few seconds before. "This is the _on_ button."

He then reluctantly pressed it, turning on the big screen, where my room at the boarding house came on full display.

I gasped, "That's my room!"

Helga slowly approached us, her mouth wide eyed and her eyes curious. She was so focused on the screen that she tripped on my leg and accidentally pressed on another button, changing the image to Hogwarts.

The REAL Hogwarts.

How did I know? Because it was still under construction.

"That's the real Hogwarts," I told them. "See, it's partially destroyed because of the Battle of Hogwarts a few months ago. Voldemort and his army destroyed it."

I then clicked on the button Helga had landed on and changed the image to the forests of San Lorenzo, where there were currently people getting a tour from one of the forest rangers.

"It's like…" Gerald started. "La Sombra put up cameras or something."

I changed the image again, and I gasped. It was footage of the dining room over at the boarding house, where Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, Oskar, Grandma, Grandpa, Mrs. Vitello, Mr. Green, Mr. Simmons, and Principal Wartz were sitting around the table, with La Sombra sitting on the very edge, as if he was speaking to them.

"What's happening?" Gerald asked.

Helga looked at the control pod and turned up the volume, allowing us to hear the conversation.

"—surely, one of you knows where Miles and Stella are," La Sombra continued. "This is the last time I ask."

"They're not here!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Then where are they? Tell me, or else! Remember, I have Arnold, don't test me, unless you want me to hurt him. So, where are Miles and Stella?"

The room remained silent, and I noticed La Sombra growing angry. "That's it. Bring her in!"

A splitting version of me walked in, holding Phoebe forcefully by her arms as the other Arnold threw her towards La Sombra.

I noticed Gerald flinch and Helga growl, as La Sombra used his wand to lift her above the dining room table, where all the adults winced in fear.

"Thank you Sean, I couldn't have done it without you. The polyjuice potion should be losing its effect right about now."

Sean?

The other me's head suddenly began to shrink, and he began to grow taller, and he transformed into Sean von Scheck. The real Sean von Scheck.

"No wonder!" Gerald exclaimed. "That explains everything!"

"What's happening?" I asked.

"When you disappeared, that Arnold replaced you, and we knew something was wrong because you weren't acting like yourself," Helga explained.

"And I was over here thinking you were getting tired of me man," Gerald sighed.

"Me? Never!"

We focused our attention back on the screen, and we watched as La Sombra circled the table. "You know what I realized? For the longest time after Arnold came to San Lorenzo, I asked myself, what went wrong? And then I knew, I wasn't tough on you at all, I made it easy for you! Like hiring those imbéciles as my men, I knew I should have invested in a stronger [and smarter] group of men. Outsmarted by this little girl, who created a contraption made out of a bunch of beepers and a stupid little cellphone."

Phoebe breathed softly, and she turned her head to face us, and that's when we saw the scratches on her face and a bruise on the right side of her lip.

Gerald clenched his fists.

"Now, things are different. I have the Corazon in my possession now, and it's giving me the power I need to bulldoze this place down myself! And trust me, there won't be a football headed boy alive to rescue your neighborhood this time! You all know what I'm capable of, but just to remind you—"

Sean then handed him a duffle bag full of beepers, which he gladly took, before taking one out and placing it on Phoebe's forehead.

We all gasped as he rolled up his sleeves and placed his wand on the beeper.

"Stop!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "Please don't hurt her. What do you want? Maybe we can come up with some sort of compromise."

La Sombra laughed, "Ah yes, the teacher. You're right, I think we can come up with a compromise."

He then pointed his wand at Simmons, _"_ _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Simmons fell back and coughed, with a bright red color appearing on his shirt.

I widened my eyes, feeling hot tears prickling, "No…"

The screen suddenly shut off, and we turned to look at the individual who had committed the act, who was looking down on us with scrutinizing grey eyes.

"He'll be fine, I assure you."

"Professor Malfoy?" I asked. "You came back."

Malfoy grunted, "Don't flatter yourself Shortman, I only did it because Granger and The Weasel begged me to come and get you. I'm still cross with you after the utter disrespect you've had towards me the entire time we've been here."

I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, I confused you and Boris. Why didn't you tell me you were on my side?"

"And blow my cover?" he rose an eyebrow. "Surely you don't think I'm that foolish. Besides, I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out yourself."

"Yeah, I can be pretty dense sometimes."  
He rolled his eyes, "The Ministry is ready to get you out of here, but we have to do it now. We're going to apparate."

"Appa— what?" I asked.

"Apparate. Bloody hell, you don't know anything. Teleport. We have to leave now, the Ministry is going to destroy this place once we escape, hold on to your belongings."

I grabbed Abner and the three of us extended our hands to grab Malfoy's, who pulled out his wand.

The walls started glitching and I gasped, closing my eyes as Malfoy uttered a few words and we disappeared.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crickets, and a soft, but humid breeze hitting me softly on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked around: Helga, Gerald, Abner, and Malfoy were nowhere to be found, and the only things in my hand were the relic the Green Eyes gave me and the flask with the potion. As my eyes adjusted, I inhaled and felt a sense of familiarity.

I stood and stepped on a few leaves, and suddenly, it hit me.

I was in San Lorenzo.

* * *

 **Arnold and Draco won't be joining me today, I decided to give them a Spring Break too. On a random note though, I really hope Nick allows Craig Bartlett to do a Season 6. I don't think it'll happen tbh, but it doesn't hurt to hope.**

 **Anyway, I want to give you all a CHALLENGE! Clearly, I haven't announced who the 'silhouette' is, but I want you all to take a guess. The reviewer who gets the right answer gets a shout out from both Arnold and Draco when I drag them back with me. I don't think it'll be officially revealed until Chapter 15, but hints will get put here and there. Thank you all!**


	12. The Boy of the Volcano

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 12: The Boy of the Volcano**

 **I'm a bit insecure about the first chunk of this chapter but bear with me, the rest should be okay. I don't have much else to say, enjoy!**

* * *

I definitely wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

After checking the relic to see if I was in a real place, and confirming that I was indeed in San Lorenzo, I didn't know what to feel.

Relief, because I was no longer trapped in The Hole anymore.

Confusion, because I was the only one who had landed here.

Fear, because I didn't know what to do next.

"Arnold."

I faced the Green Eyed young girl I had met a few months ago, and watched as she motioned for me to follow her.

The Green Eyes! Oh thank goodness!

I quickly followed her, and she motioned for me to stay silent as she led me toward a tunnel and into their hidden city.

There, everyone greeted me like they had before, but the greetings were a bit rushed, because as soon as the King saw me, he pulled me to the side and led me towards their temple. He then pointed at the new hieroglyphics painted on the walls, and I studied them closely.

The first drawing was of a boy with round glasses pointing a wand at a shadowy, dark creature. Harry Potter, no doubt. And that must be Voldemort.

The next drawing was of La Sombra creating The Hole, and ordering Boris to put me inside.

The third was of Helga, Gerald, and Abner leaving The Hole with Draco, but me leaving the Hole because of the Green Eyes. That explains why I'm here, they must have transported me here.

The fourth one was confusing. The Green Eyes stood around me, pointing wands at me, while striking me with a green force.

The next one was of me, with my eyes illuminated like emeralds, and aiming a wand at La Sombra, with him aiming his own wand at me.

The last one was strange too, there was a boy, using a wand to smash the Corazon into pieces.

"What is this?" I asked him.

He eyed me apologetically, before whipping out an ancient wand, made out of oak, and aiming it at me. The Queen did the same, and so did all the other Green Eyes.

"Wait! What is happening?" I exclaimed, trailing backwards with my hands held in front of my chest.

"Good luck," the King's daughter said, with the little English that she knew, before all the Green Eyes chanted a few words and a swell of energy burst within me.

I cried, and yelled, and the familiar, magical feeling that burst within me a few weeks ago became prominent again. But this time, it felt stronger.

The feeling stopped, and I lost my balance, but was caught by the King, who smiled softly at me.

The kids opened their mouths in fascination, and I realized that my eyes were glowing. The King then approached me, and handed me his wand, which I refused, but he insisted to give to me anyway.

He motioned for me to try it on a watermelon the Queen had placed on one of the steps, and I aimed my wand, remembering what fake Hogwarts had taught me.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

The watermelon floated, and the Green Eyes cheered. I smiled softly and placed it back down. The King then nodded towards the Queen, who pulled out her own wand and placed it on my head. "Good luck. _Apparate, Ministry of Magic."_

* * *

I appeared in a place I had never been to before, and just as I was going to ask myself where I was, I heard Abner oink and run toward me, causing me to crash to the ground in glee. "There you are boy!"

Gerald approached the doorway, and he sighed in relief. "There you are! FOUND HIM!"

After Abner finished licking me, he got off of me, and I stood up to come to face Helga, who was leaning on the doorway with an angry but relieved look in her eye.

"Where have you been football head? We thought we lost you!"

"San Lorenzo," I responded, showing them the wand the Green Eyes had given me. "The Green Eyes transported me there, and they gave me powers again, I think I have to use them to fight La Sombra."

Gerald and Helga delicately touched the wand in fascination. "Wow Arnold, way to go Fairy Godmother on everyone."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Do you know how to use it?" Gerald asked.

"Well, I know a bit," I said as I caused a book to float from a book shelf

"Woah!" Helga and Gerald cried in unison.

"Mm, mm, mmm, you're really going to go out there and fight La Sombra."

"Well, apparently, but I don't know Gerald. I don't have much experience in dueling."

"We can worry about that later, some girl named Hermione wants to feed us dinner, and they say that they know you," Helga stated.

I nodded and followed them out, heading towards a dining area where Ron and Hermione were currently discussing something with one another.

"Where's Professor Malfoy?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean the Grinch?" Helga asked. "He left a little after bringing us here, some hero."

As soon as Hermione saw us, she stood up gleefully, "Arnold, it's good to see you again."

"Glad to see you're doing alright mate," Ron smiled. "Remember us?"

"Wait, you guys were real?" I asked.

"Yes, Draco would come back to the Ministry every night to give us status reports, and your name would come up a lot, so Ronald and I had to go meet you," Hermione explained.

"I still can't believe none of you told me that tosser was on our side this whole time," Ron argued. "Why was it such a secret?"

"Draco didn't want anyone to know, you know why he's doing it Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"So he and his sorry excuse of a father are in danger of being locked away in Azkaban, the gits deserve it for working with Voldemort!"

"Draco has changed!" Hermione argued. "And he's been very useful in helping the Ministry find more Death Eaters, we wouldn't have found Boris and La Sombra if it weren't for him. If any of Voldemort's former death eaters deserve pardon, it's him!"

Ron bitterly scowled, but said nothing.

Hermione then looked at the trio, "Sorry about that, the topic of Draco has been a recurring theme of discussion. Take a seat, all of you, I'm sure you have many questions."

"Oh, I have questions," Helga demanded. "Where are we? Why are we here? When can we go home?"

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "You're at the British Ministry of Magic, you're here because we want to help you defeat La Sombra, and you will go home as soon as we finish training you in the Dark Arts."

"I understood none of that," Gerald mumbled under his breath.

"So, we're aware that you are affiliated with the Green Eyed people, is this true?" Hermione asked.

I was reluctant to answer, which she must have noticed.

"We don't want to ambush them, we simply want to know what we're dealing with. I've read about them, and how they want to remain secret, and believe me, I respect that."

That put me at ease, and I pulled out my gifted wand and set it on the table. "I am affiliated with them, and they've given me powers. I won't tell you where they are though."

"Wizards can grant powers to muggles?" Ron asked as he lightly picked up my wand, turning to look at Hermione.

"Not necessarily, but the Green Eyed people are a special case. Their powers date back centuries, and this just goes to show how powerful they truly are, it's best if we stay on their good side."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, handing the wand back to me.

"Okay, so the football head has powers. That still doesn't explain how exactly you're going to help us. Tall Hair Boy and I don't have powers, and I've got a best friend back home being held hostage by a lunatic I thought we defeated months ago! So tell me, I get why Arnold has to be here, but what about us?"

"Football head?" Ron snorted, only to receive a slap on the arm by Hermione.

"I understand your frustration, but the Ministry doesn't deem it safe for you and Gerald to return to Hillwood at the moment. When the Auror department finishes training Arnold, we will all apparate to Hillwood to rescue your friends and arrest La Sombra and his affiliates."

"Who's going to train me?" I asked, curiosity peaking.

"Yours truly," Ron smiled cheekily. "You're looking at an Auror in training."

"What is an Auror, exactly?" Gerald asked.

He took the question right out of my mouth.

"An Auror is like the police, but for wizards. They hunt down criminals who are using magic for evil, instead of good," Hermione explained.

"Criminy, Dr. Bliss is going to love hearing about this during my next office visit. Next time you see me I'll be at the wackjob hospital," Helga commented.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Ron answered. "But for now, you'll be staying at my home, The Burrow, my Mum is already expecting you."

* * *

I was really happy to see Ginny again, who was shocked and pleased to discover that she and I had been great friends in The Hole. She was only at The Burrow for a while before having to return to Hogwarts.

Ron's family strangely reminded me of mine, which made me appreciate and miss my family even more. Helga, Gerald, and I got to meet George, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron had told me that he had more brothers, but they already had their own stable jobs.

Ron's home was just as chaotic as mine, except mine was filled with boarders who couldn't see eye to eye on anything.

Mr. Weasley spent the entire evening asking Helga, Gerald, and I stuff about the muggle world. He was especially fascinated when we told him about the time we saved the neighborhood.

"And, and, you drove a bus, because you were good at a driving video game?" he asked, his eyes glossy with curiosity. It was pretty adorable.

"Well, Arnold convinced me, and we were running out of time so he and Helga pressed on the pedals while I steered the wheel," Gerald answered, pretending to move a wheel with his hands.

"And, you didn't hurt yourselves? Are you sure you didn't use magic to drive that vehicle?"

The three of us looked at each other, and shook our heads. "Nope, no magic."

"Amazing!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "And why was the neighborhood in dire need of saving, if I may ask?"

"Oh, it's cause a man named Alfonse Perrier von Scheck wanted to bulldoze it so that he can build a big mall complex, but in reality, he wanted to avenge his ancestors from losing an event called the Tomato Incident."

"All that over a bunch of tomatoes?" Mr. Weasley asked, appalled.

"Wait, what did you say his name was?" Ron asked, who had entered the room a few moments ago.

"Alfonse Perrier von Scheck," I answered.

"Scheck," Ron thought. "Where have I heard that last name? Blimey, Hermione is usually the one good at these things. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Scheck?" George asked as he popped beside Ron. "As in Reviro Francis von Scheck? He was a powerful wizard in Germany, and he married a muggle in Britain, who gave him three sons, Reviro Francis II, Ludvig, and Alfred. Reviro the II and Ludvig were born with powers, but Alfred wasn't, which made him a squib. I read all about this in the historical section of the Daily Prophet. Reviro II and Ludvig would give Alfred a hard time, and Reviro Francis neglected him, so Alfred signed into the British military, and fought during the American War of Independence to show his father that he was worthy of something. Pretty sad stuff, not sure if the lad lived."

I blinked, "Do you know where Alfred von Scheck was stationed in America?"

George waved his hand, "Naw that's muggle stuff, but I would like to know if he lived."

"My Grandpa told me that there was a German officer leading the British military during the Tomato Incident, and Scheck told Gerald and I that his ancestor was that officer, you don't think that could have been Alfred do you?"

George shrugged, "Like I said, I only know what I read in The Prophet, I'm surprised I even remember the article, I don't even remember when I read it."

"Yes, I think I read that article too," Ron nodded. "It was the one thing on the Prophet that didn't have anything to do with Harry or the war, so I thought, why not?"

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley sang as she walked into the room. "Wash up everyone!"

"Mm, mm, mmm," Gerald whispered. "The world gets smaller and smaller everyday. If Scheck really is a descendent of Alfred von Scheck, that means that Scheck is a descendent of a powerful wizard!"

"Oh please Gerald-o, I'm sure there's millions of von Schecks out there. Scheck is nothing special."

"Hey, it's an interesting thought," Gerald offered, causing Helga to roll her eyes.

* * *

Harry Potter's story was fascinating! Ron and his mother spent all of dinner telling us about it, all while answering our questions about the wizarding world. I then took the liberty of telling them about our story, and why La Sombra is attacking us. Mr. Weasley was especially interested, hooked onto our every word.

"Pigeon Man did not fly off into the sunset Arnold, to this day, I still think you were seeing things," Gerald stated.

I frowned, "But he did fly off into the sunset! I saw him!"

Helga rolled her eyes, and Ron chewed his food, eyeing us with amusement.

"So," Helga started. "You never told us what happened to the Grinch, why does he look like he hates the world all the time. And I thought I was bad."

"You mean Malfoy?" Ron asked. "He's an arse. Don't pay attention to him."

"Is it true that he's in danger of being sent to prison?" I asked.

"Well yeah, he worked for Voldemort; and even if it was because he was blind and aching to make something out of himself like he said during his trial, he still contributed in some way. I admit, I can sympathize with him because he was young and he was kind of forced into the role by his father, but I hold no mercy for Lucius Malfoy. That tosser deserves to rot in Azkaban."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"So, the Grinch has daddy problems?" Helga asked.

"Lucius…" Mrs. Weasley started. "Just… wasn't a very good father. What Draco lacked was love. His father implanted unhealthy ideologies like anti-muggle sentiment, and the desire for power and pureblood supremacy. Draco craved to please his father, and I believe that's one of the reasons why he chose to work for Voldemort, despite not enjoying it one bit. In a way, Lucius neglected his son, and saw him more as an heir to the Malfoy estate rather than a son. Neglection is one of the worst things a parent could do to a child."

Helga's fork clinked on her plate.

I faced her and her eyes were lost, staring into her plate, lost in a web of thoughts.

From under the table, I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.

She didn't strip it away.

After dinner, we were all sent to bed, and Helga was up in Ginny's room, staring out into the balcony with a lost look.

"I'm sure Bob and Miriam are worried about you," I stated, startling her from her thoughts.

She turned to look at me with her eyes as wide as saucers, before relaxing and scoffing bitterly, "Yeah right, Bob has probably been too busy watching his soap operas and Miriam is probably on her fifth smoothie of the day. Neither having a clue as to where I could be."

"You've been gone for a while Helga, I'm sure they've noticed by now. Remember Thanksgiving two years ago? They were worried sick about you."

"Yeah, because Olga reminded them!" she snapped. "Forget it Arnold. I have sorry excuses for parents, I'm surprised I haven't tried to work with an evil wizard to destroy the world."

"Helga! No, you're not like that one bit, and you would never!"

"Honestly Arnold, if it wasn't for you, I think I would have. If it wasn't for you putting that umbrella under my head in preschool— If you hadn't _seen_ me..." she stopped. "I don't know where I'd be right now."

The wind was hollow, warm, and peaceful. I approached her slowly and took her hand into mine. I chose to say nothing, and instead looked out into the outskirts below us. She followed suit, and we stayed like that.

Helga and I still had our lows that we needed to work out; for me, it's the adjustment of having my parents back with me, for her, it's getting her through the neglection she deals with back home. We both have holes in our hearts that our parents couldn't fill in our early years, and we each help one another cope with it.

Below, I watched a baby duck reunite with its mother.

All would be well.

* * *

 **Draco: When are you going to let me go home?**

 **Chloe: You just returned from a holiday!**

 **Draco: I don't consider bloody Dinoland a holiday**

 **Arnold: You said you had fu— MMFFF**

 **Draco: *keeps mouth closed* Anyway, bloody review this thing so that we can check out**

 **Chloe: You heard Dinoland's newest fan, hop to it!**

 **Draco: *glares***


	13. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 13: Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 **I actually finished this chapter a long time ago, but college got really busy, and I kind of forgot that I had some stories pending until now. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"You're not half bad mate."

I set my wand down and rubbed my wrist, slowly feeling it get tired. Ron had been testing my skills since we arrived at the Ministry this morning, and it was nearing lunchtime, so I was starting to feel tired.

"Boris was right, even if he was a git, your magic is advanced," Ron concluded.

"Thanks," I answered. "Is there a way to prevent your wrist from hurting?"

Ron rose an eyebrow, "It hurts?"

I nodded, flipping my wrist back and forth and massaging it.

"Your position is probably wrong," Ron vocally wondered. "Hold up your wand."

I did as I was told, and Ron nodded in realization. "I was right. See, you're bending your arm, and you're making your wrist do all the work. You have to extend it completely to avoid getting tired quickly. Also, bending your arm messes with your accuracy, you'll strike someone accidentally if you don't hold the right position."

"But I've managed to do well in The Hole," I inquired, observing my wand curiously.

"Sheer dumb luck," Ron shrugged. "No offense lad, but I'm telling you from experience. You _don't_ want to have issues with your wand."

I nodded, something in my head was telling me that I should listen to him.

"I'm surprised by your knowledge though, it's like I'm looking at someone who actually went to Hogwarts. The Hole taught you exactly what they teach first year students in terms of Defence Against the Dark Arts. But because your magic is so advanced, Hermione and I are going to teach you spells that are a bit harder, and forbidden."

His tone got serious as he pulled out his wand, writing three phrases in the air.

"The Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse. The three unforgivable curses. It's illegal for wizards to use these curses, so illegal, that we would be sentenced to life in prison if we get caught using them. There are exceptions though—" he grabbed my wand and waved it in my face. "If you're an Auror, or the Ministry and the Auror department allowed it, or there is a war breaking out and you need to defend yourself, you're fine, because you're using them for good."

He returned my wand, "But if you're Voldemort, or La Sombra, and you use the unforgivable curses for evil, then congratulations, you've just earned yourself a ticket to Azkaban."

"What do they mean?" I asked, almost too afraid to ask.

"That's for Hermione to explain. She's much better at explaining things than I am. I am going to teach you how to cast them. The Ministry and the Auror Department are nominating you for a permit to the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and are waiting to see if the wizards in charge in your country will allow you to use the unforgivable curses. You would only be given a permit after you have passed your training. You will need it for when you return to your hometown."

"Wait, there are wizards in my country?" I asked, this information coming to a complete shock to me. What the? Since when? Did Grandma and Grandpa know? Did the President of the United States know? Was it in the Constitution? Man! Mr. Frank was supposed to go over the Constitution, and I was missing it all! IS THE PIGEON MAN A WIZARD!? IS THAT WHY HE FLEW OFF INTO THE SUNSET!?

Suddenly overwhelmed with the possibility of being surrounded by wizards in my everyday life, I felt myself growing dizzy.

I mean, I know Boris had mentioned something about the Magical Congress before, but the thought of actually living amongst wizards had just hit me now.

I need to lie down.

Ron laughed, "You look like you're about to faint. Of course there's wizards in your country, you've got one of the best wizarding schools out there. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that's where you'd go if you were a wizard. They're not as good as Hogwarts, of course, but I'm bias."

I frowned. Suddenly, all those Disney Movies involving magic like Peter Pan or Mary Poppins didn't seem as far fetched as they did before. I wonder if pixie dust existed, maybe Ron can teach me.

Wait, didn't Peter Pan and Mary Poppins take place in England? Oh, my head hurts.

Wait a minute. HOW DID DISNEY KNOW!?

I made a mental note to ask Hermione if Walt Disney was a wizard later. I can no longer trust what I think I already know.

"Alright then, the last thing you'll need to learn is the Patronus Charm. If you would have known this charm since the beginning, you could have avoided this whole mess."

I gave him an unamused glance, and he laughed.

"I'm only joking mate, I know you couldn't have done it anyway, you're a muggle. By the way, fun fact, in America, muggles are called No-Majs. So don't go off calling yourself a muggle to your American wizard friends, unless you want them to look at you odd."

"Thanks," I drawled.

We heard a knock and Hermione stepped in, "Sorry I'm late, I had to fill out a bit of paperwork. Apparently, we have a new Minister."

"Another one? What happened to Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"He resigned," Hermione answered, a strained look on her face. "I don't get it, he was doing a good job."

"Ah well, it must've been too much for the lad," Ron reasoned. "Arnold is ready to learn about unforgivable curses by the way."

"Right," Hermione said. "We'll start with the Cruciatus Curse. That curse is designed to torture your opponent by inflicting agonising pain. If you do it for too long, it will drive your opponent mad."

"That's terrible."

"It is, that's why it's unforgivable," Ron agreed.

"The next one is called the Imperius Curse, it allows the caster to control another's actions. It takes a lot of resistance to not let it affect you, Ron will teach you about that. And finally, the Killing Curse, it's in its name, it's a curse that immediately kills your opponent. It's the one you saw Draco use on Boris."

"Oh, you mean Abracadabra?" I asked.

I'll never be able to hear the word _abracadabra_ and think the same again. I suddenly got a flashback of the magic show I did two years ago where I had thought I had made Helga disappear. Why didn't any wizards correct me? I feel cheated.

"No, you pronounced it wrong. Abracadabra isn't a spell," Hermione corrected. "Though I understand, it's a common mistake for those of us who are muggleborn."

You mean to say that every single Disney movie that used abracadabra when casting spells was wrong? Wait, why abracadabra? That's so similar to the killing curse… Oof, now I really need to ask Hermione if Walt Disney was a wizard.

You know what, I wonder if hocus pocus is a spell. I kind of don't want to ask.

"And those are all the curses, do they make sense?" Ron asked.

I nodded.

Hermione smiled, "Very well, you and Ron will resume training after lunch."

* * *

"What a long day," I exclaimed as I crashed onto the bed Mrs. Weasley had lended to me. "Being a wizard is tiring."

"You think you had a long day? Try spending a whole day trying to explain to Mr. Weasley what a beeper is, not even Pataki could do it, and her own Dad used to sell them," Gerald answered as he sat on his back, letting his head hang off of the edge of the bed.

"Gerald, did you know that the United States had wizards too?" I asked.  
"Well, I kind of figured, why?"

"Do you think the President knows about them?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Mmm, he might. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew, the government hides a lot from us, I've been saying this. Like aliens. I haven't trusted the government ever since the Area 51 fiasco happened. Aliens exist man, and they're hiding it from us! And one day, the aliens are gonna come and eat us all!"

I gave him a half lidded glare, "Gerald, if aliens do exist, they're probably too far and too busy to eat us all."

"How do you know? Just a few weeks ago you thought wizards were a storybook Disney fantasy. Mark my words, those aliens are coming."

"Speaking of Disney, I'm starting to think Walt Disney was a wizard."

"Why?"

"He portrayed a lot of magic in his movies!" I exclaimed. "Where did he get those ideas? And you know how some Disney movies use abracadabra as a spell? Where did he get that word from? And don't you think it's kind of creepy that abracadabra sounds a lot like the killing curse?"

"Ooo, this sounds like one of those cool conspiracy videos Jamie O likes watching so much."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first conspiracy about Walt Disney. Jamie O and I were once watching an episode that claimed that Walt Disney froze his body."

"Gerald—"

"What? You don't actually think he's a wizard do you? There's millions of authors and writers who have written about magic, and millions of people who have used abracadabra. I don't think it's got anything to do with Walt Disney."

"So I shouldn't ask Hermione if she thinks Walt was a wizard?"

"What are you morons talking about?" Helga asked, stepping into the room with a scowl.

"Helga, do you think Walt Disney could've been a wizard?" I asked, noticing Gerald facepalm.

Helga stared and blinked at me for three seconds, before turning around and leaving the room.

"Does that mean no?" I asked Gerald, who hung his head over the edge of the bed again and groaned.

* * *

" _Crucio_ ," Ron iterated as he had me hold both our wands. "I'm not holding my wand because I don't want to cast the curse. A Professor during my fourth year used it on an animal, and Hermione would have my head if she found out I did the same. But that's basically the word you use. Here's the catch though, you really need to want to hurt the opponent, or else your attempts will be weak. I've never used the curse myself, but Harry has, and it didn't go very well."

I nodded, making an uneasy face. I didn't want to crucio anything, or anyone, it's mean and cruel.

" _Imperio_ , that's the one you use when you want your opponent to do what you want to prevent someone from hurting somebody else, or when you want someone to show you where something is. Don't abuse it."

Well, that one was the least evil.

"The last one, I'm sure you're familiar with, _Avada Kedavra_. Is it making sense?"

I nodded, and swallowed a lump I didn't know was forming in my throat.

After spending the next few hours going over the patronus charm, Ron was satisfied with my progress and went to go tell the Auror department that I was ready to start combat training. I asked him if there was a restroom nearby and I headed out of the training room, only to bump into someone.

And this time, it wasn't Helga.

"Oof, sorry si— oh, hello Professor Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at me and shook his head, "I'm not a Professor, quit calling me that."

"Sorry."

He walked passed me, and I swiftly turned to look at him.

"Wait! Um, thank you, for helping me back in The Hole. That was real nice of you."

Malfoy turned to look at me, and I smiled, hopefully showing him that I was genuinely grateful. He blinked, and he looked a little somber. He then nodded before turning his back on me and leaving.

Well, that was something, right?

* * *

"He isn't really a bad person, is he?" I asked Hermione, who was picking at the chicken on her salad before eyeing me. She and I were eating alone today during lunch, because Ron was summoned by the new Minister of Magic for who knows what reason.

"Who, Draco?"

I nodded, "I'm not really sure what to call him anymore, since he wasn't ever really a Professor."

"Just call him Draco," Hermione reasoned. "He's only seven years older than you, and he's not old enough to be called 'Mr. Malfoy' yet. I also think he'd find that distasteful, considering that everyone calls Lucius that."

"Okay then, you don't think _Draco_ really is a bad person do you?"

Hermione frowned, "Well, he certainly has his flaws, and the numerous times he's called me a mudblood don't quite help his case either. But I do recognize that he's slowly changing into something better than what he used to be. He was much more of an arse back when we were around your age, I once even slapped him across in the face."

"Woah," I blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged, "He deserved it, and it really toned his ego down a notch, especially considering that I had hit him hard. He's much more bearable to be around now, and I think that's how it's going to be from here on out. We all just have a silent agreement to remain civil with one another, something Ron is currently struggling with, but he'll manage."

"I think he's misunderstood," I mumbled, remembering all the misunderstood people I've met in my life. Like Big Patty, the Pigeon Man, Agatha Caulfield, Torvald… Helga.

"Misunderstood?" Hermione pondered. "How so?"

"Maybe Draco is a sweet guy inside, and he's just afraid to show it. Maybe he just needs a friend, someone to show him that life isn't just fog and darkness, it could be nice and fun too."

Hermione blinked slowly, "Come again?"

"Look, Helga will be the first to tell you that hiding your real self sucks, especially when you're afraid that people won't take you seriously if you pull off your mask. Maybe, if we do something nice for Draco, it'll make him feel like he's not alone, and maybe then, he'll smile a bit more, even if he doesn't smile in front of us."

Hermione shook her head and set her fork down, "Are you insinuating that we try to be friends with Draco? You do know that's hardly possible right? We have a history you know, he's done some pretty awful things in the past, and even I have boundaries, even if I have forgiven him."

I shook my head, "I'm not saying you should be friends with him, I'm saying we should do something nice for him."

"Okay, I'll humour you, what do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

I froze, suddenly realizing that I didn't know anything about Draco, or his interests.

Hermione giggled, "See, it's not easy. What you're thinking of doing is sweet, and quite endearing, but if Draco isn't open enough to even tell us his favorite colour, I doubt we'll be able to whip up something that's even remotely acceptable."

I pursed my lips, dissatisfied. If Gerald were here he'd probably groan and Helga would probably face palm, because this was my thinking face.

The face I made when I was determined to get Mr. Hyunh and his daughter back.

The face I made when I helped Mr. Green with his campaign for city council.

The face I made when I was determined to save the neighborhood.

Because I had a new mission, and it was simple.

Get Draco Malfoy to smile.

* * *

 **Draco: What?**

 **Chloe: This is the most Arnold ending I've written so far xD**

 **Arnold: What IS your favorite color?**

 **Draco: The hell should I know, ask JK Rowling**

 **Chloe: True. Arnold, isn't your favorite color blue?**

 **Arnold: Yeah, what's yours Chloe?**

 **Chloe: Green**

 **Draco: Not a bad choice**

 **Chloe: Pfft, you're just saying that cause it's your house color**

 **Draco: It's a superior colour**

 **Chloe: Anyway, please review everyone :)**


	14. Operation SMILE

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 14: Operation S.M.I.L.E**

 **Okay here's the deal. I didn't realize people were actually reading this story. To be completely honest, I thought I was writing for myself, so I thought, well if I'm only writing for myself, might as well keep this story in my google drive and leave it there for my eyes only.**

 **I was going to take it down, but then I thought about it and I wondered how I would feel if an author took down a story I was enjoying. Besides, I had this chapter already written, and it's one of my favorites to be honest. Chapter 16 has been under construction since the beginning of April and I'm kind of on a writer's block so that's why I wanted to give up. I wasn't feeling motivated and I didn't know what to write.**

 **So here's what's going to happen. I don't have the heart to take this down, or discontinue it. So I'm going to try to continue it and finish it, but I'm going to need your help. I don't want the same thing that happened to Keep It Crescendo to happen to this story [they had to wait four years for me to finally update because I was unmotivated and on a huge writer's block]. It hurt to work on other projects and see that one incomplete. **

**That's why I wanted to take this one down. I have this thing where I don't want to start new projects until I'm done with the ones I'm working on. Taking this down would fix that.**

 **Please don't forget to be engaged. Ask any author and they'll all agree with me, but reviews truly are motivators. Whether it's a small one or constructive feedback, it feels nice to know that people are reading my content.**

 **I want to finish this, but I can't do it alone. Thank you all for reading, I'll shut up now so you can read :)**

* * *

"Now you've lost it Arnold, you've gone insane!" Gerald exclaimed.

"You want to get the Grinch to smile? Arnold, there's a reason he's called, The Grinch," Helga grumbled.

"And what happened then? Well, in Who-ville they say that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day."

"Did you just quote Dr. Seuss?" Gerald asked me.

"I did. If the Grinch managed to have a change of heart, what's to say Draco won't either?"

"Arnold, that's just a book!"

"Come on Gerald, why are you arguing with me when you know that you're going to end up helping me anyway," I asked with a smile, causing Gerald to cross his arms.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Well I'm out, talk to me when you two are done playing Santa Claus, I'm going to go ask George if he can show me more of those magic prank things he sells at his shop," Helga called out, leaving the room.

"Sometimes Arnold, I really don't know what you see in her."

"I HEARD THAT!" Helga yelled.

* * *

Gerald groaned as he pulled another egg shell out of a crystal bowl. Mrs. Weasley had let us use her kitchen to make cake, which was becoming kind of a hassle, considering that wizards didn't have the BASIC utensils to bake something.

"We usually just use magic," George had shrugged.

Well, that was helpful!

So we then asked Mr. Weasley if he can take us to the grocery store, which he had gladly done, because something about shopping in muggle grocery stores was super intriguing to him. We then realized that Gerald only had dollars, not pounds, so then we had to go all the way to the bank to exchange his money. Then we found out that the dollar was less valuable than the pound, so we had less money in our pocket when we returned to the grocery store. And then it took us almost an hour to get Mr. Weasley off of a motorized shopping cart, which he was gleefully driving around.

By the time we got back to The Burrow, Gerald and I were exhausted, and we hadn't even started baking the cake yet!

"What if he doesn't even like it?" Gerald asked. "I'll be real mad."

I flickered my eyes over to him, with chocolate frosting on my nose, "Well, at least we'd be satisfied with the fact that we tried."

Gerald let out a long sigh, "Looking on the bright side, as usual. You got something on your nose Romeo."

I used my sleeve to wipe out the frosting, and then turned the oven on while Gerald mixed the batter.

"Shouldn't we be focused on getting back to Hillwood?" Gerald asked after a few seconds of silence.

"The Ministry isn't going to let me go back until they get approval from MACUSA to do so, so we're stuck here until that happens and until my training is finished. So we might as well make the most out of our time here," I shrugged.

"How much better are you getting?"

"Ron says I'm improving quickly, and that if I continue improving at the rate I'm going, we'll be able to get back home and save the neighborhood in no time."

Gerald nodded, "Batter's finished."

I pulled out a tray and dumped the batter into it, letting it settle while Gerald licked the wooden spoon. I then pulled out my wand and used the Levitation Charm to place the tray into the oven. We didn't have enough to buy oven mitts, so this would have to do to avoid getting burnt.

After washing the dishes, Ron walked into the room, inhaling repetitively and smiling, "It smells good in here. Are you two making something?"

"Yep, we're making cake," I answered.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Ron asked.

"No, we're giving it to someone," I responded. I didn't want to give full details, something told me that Ron wouldn't be for the idea.

"Well, knock yourselves out mates, I'm going to go check out what my Dad's doing," he said as he left the room.

The timer rang and I smiled, "Looks like the cake is ready."

* * *

Sneaking the cake into the Ministry was easier than I thought. Thanks to Ron, I finally learned how to use the floo, and Gerald and I arrived at the Ministry, with a chocolate covered cake in hand.

Some wizards and witches eyed us oddly, but we mostly ignored them. We then approached a corner where no one could see us, and Gerald faced me.

"Alright Arnold, where's his office?"

I froze, did Draco even have an office?

"Arnold?"

"I-I don't think he has one."

Gerald sighed dramatically, "You don't know where he is!? Really Arnold?"

"We can look for him," I suggested. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Well it's a good thing I brought this. I anticipated this would happen," Gerald stated, pulling out the invisibility cloak from his backpack.

"You still have that?"

Gerald nodded, "Helga's got the map and I'm not sure where the flask is—"

"I have it," I answered.

"You know, we never did find out who that silhouette from the Hole was," Gerald noted. "At first I assumed it was Draco, but then Helga brought up the point that Draco wouldn't really need to hide himself to give us those things, he'd just give them to us. Like, why the secrecy?"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think it was Draco either," I agreed.

To be honest, I hadn't really thought much about the silhouette, or the events of the Hole. I've been too busy thinking about my family and friends being in danger to think about it. My training has also been keeping me pretty occupied.

"Well, whoever that silhouette was, I hope they're okay. And I really hope they weren't inside The Hole when the Ministry finally de-neutralized it," Gerald stated.

"Yeah," I frowned.

"Arnold, can I be honest with you? I'm scared, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about Phoebe. She looked so—"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from speaking. "Phoebe is going to be okay Gerald, and so is everyone else who lives in the neighborhood, but we shouldn't be thinking about those things right now. Instead, let's focus our attention to getting out of here as soon as possible."

Gerald nodded, "I know, but sometimes I can't help it. But anyway, let's get this cake delivered."

He placed the cloak over us and we headed into an elevator that Ron and Hermione had told us was forbidden to enter. If Draco wasn't anywhere else, he'd probably be in here.

We watched as three strangers stepped into the elevator with us, and Gerald and I did our best to not bump into them.

"You don't genuinely think that, do you Seamus?" one of the guys asked, staring into the colored eyes of a blonde guy standing next to him.

"Well, it's the word on the street, I don't really know what to think. All I know is that people have been saying that the new Minister of Magic is planning on removing Harry Potter of his title of Auror in training."

"That's outrageous!" a dark skinned boy exclaimed. "Harry deserves to be an Auror more than anyone! He's earned it!"

"I don't know Dean," Seamus answered. "There's just something about this Minister I don't like, and it's not just his weird style of clothing."

"Shhh not so loud! Someone can hear you," the brown haired boy exclaimed.`

"Oh hush Neville, everybody's been talking about it," Seamus shrugged. "It's nothing new."

The elevator stopped and the three stepped out, continuing their hushed whispers.

I turned to look at Gerald and he shrugged.

The elevator then stopped again, and Gerald and I decided to step out of it.

"We can start here," I whispered.

The room was large, and vacant, the only thing Gerald and I were able to hear were hushed whispers coming from an office next to us.

"You can't do that sir!"

"That sounded like Ron!" I whispered, scooting towards the entrance of the doorway, with Gerald trailing along behind me.

"Mmm, I think I can. He may be your friend, Weasley, but he's been rather useless. Besides, his scores on his OWLs are not up to par with being an Auror.

"He defeated Voldemort! Is that not enough?"

"He didn't finish his final year of Hogwarts! And neither did you, now that I think about it."

"That voice sounds familiar," Gerald muttered.

"But Shacklebolt—" Ron continued.

"Is no longer in power. These are the new rules Weasley. Out with the old, in with the new."

Gerald and I gasped, and peaked over the doorway, watching as the one and only Scheck was hovering over Ron as if he were a child being punished for misbehaving.

"Scheck!?" Gerald whispered. "What is he doing here?"

"We need to get out of here!" I exclaimed, but stopped as I noticed the door open.

Draco stepped into the room, wand in hand and slowly creeping towards the doorway. Gerald and I watched with curiosity as he aimed his wand at Scheck.

"Well, at least we found him," Gerald whispered.

Draco swiftly turned towards our direction, and we flinched, his cold, grey eyes narrowing in suspicion.

It was sorta silly, really, we came here looking for Draco, but now that we've found him, neither of us were willing to show ourselves to him.

Tightly holding the chocolate cake in hand, I motioned for Gerald to freeze. Eventually, Draco did divert his attention away from us, and directed his attention back to Scheck.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you're there. Is there something you need?" Scheck asked, his business like smirk twinkling.

Scheck wore a business suit, a strange choice of attire for someone in the Wizarding World, I've noticed.

Draco put his wand away and stomped towards the office, "Actually, yes, I would like to know the status of my father's trial."

Ron stepped aside, giving Draco a 'what are you doing here' look.

"That information is pending, but I wouldn't get my hopes too high. We're going to keep him locked in Azkaban until he's ready to give us an accurate account of what happened when he was a death eater. And frankly, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think he's coming out any time soon — he's guilty, and your mother is too. Better get used to the idea that they're both going to spend their lives in Azkaban."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"In fact, Mr. Malfoy, I've been thinking," Scheck stated, standing up and circling Ron and Draco in that business like way that he mastered as the CEO of Future Tech Industries. "Because such a finale is inevitable, I don't think the Ministry is in need of your services anymore, I would like to see you packed up and out of here immediately. Be grateful that I'm not locking you up with your parents."

Draco glared at him for a few seconds, before turning and leaving the office.

I watched him go, what was going on?

"As for you, Weasley, we have received word from the United States' Magical Congress, and Arnold's training was unfortunately denied, so I order you to seize the unnecessary mentoring, as it will no longer be needed."

"But sir! His home—"

"The Magical Congress will take care of it," Scheck stated, dismissing Ron with his hand.

"Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed. "Scheck's taken over the Ministry of Magic to prevent you from going back to Hillwood!"  
"La Sombra must have sent him!" I answered. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

We ran towards the doorway, and quickly opened the door, only to bump into someone's legs. This caused the cloak to fall off, and I had to stabilize myself to not drop the cake. The individual must have been cleaning his round, weirdly shaped glasses, because they fell on the floor near the cloak.

"Woah, careful," the individual said, picking up his glasses and handing us the cloak.

"Sorry!" we quickly exclaimed, not even looking at the individual before running ahead.

"What now man?" Gerald exclaimed.

"We run," I answered. "Let's go back to The Burrow!"

We put the cloak back on and went back the same way we came in, quickly scooting over towards the floo.

After finally returning to the Burrow, I frowned as I noticed that all that running and lack of care caused half of the cake to get destroyed.

"So, how did it go?" Helga asked, lying back on a chair with a book and a pen in hand.

"Helga!" I exclaimed. "Scheck is the new Minister of Magic! He took over the Ministry to stop us from going home!"

"What?" Helga asked as she closed her book, eyeing the cake with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to the Santa Claus mission for the Grinch?"

"It failed," Gerald simply stated.

"We were looking for him, but we ended up right outside of the Minister's office, where we overheard Scheck saying that he wanted to fire Harry Potter, strip me of my training—"

"And we eventually did see Draco," Gerald added. "But Scheck told the guy that his parents were going to be thrown in jail regardless of anything he does, and so he got fired."

"Sheesh, sounds like Bob during one of his bad days at the Beeper Emporium."

"Helga! This is serious!" I exclaimed, placing the cake on a countertop. "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah, we could use a bit of Deep Voice wisdom right about now," Gerald scowled.

"Sure, just hand me a phone, a cloak, and a hat and I'll tell you everything I know," Helga spat sarcastically. "Get real morons! The only reason I knew so much as Deep Voice was because my Dad was working with Nick Vermicelli, and I would forward all their information to you."

"We need to get back to America," Gerald exclaimed. "I don't care if we're going to have to get a job and buy plane tickets, but we need to get back ASAP!"

"Yeah right, like some oaf with a British accent is going to give a bunch of 11 year olds, a job," Helga rolled her eyes.

"Well we have to try!" Gerald exclaimed. "Who knows what Phoebe could be going through right now! And we're not helping her by just sitting around and being negative!"

Helga's eyes darkened, "You think I'm not worried about her? Do you really think I haven't spent every night since we saw that footage of her at the boarding house thinking about her? Why do you think I've taken up writing again? It soothes me, it allows me to express my emotions, my fear! She may be your girlfriend Gerald, but she's my best friend, and you really are a sap if you think I'm not haunted with the thought that something could be seriously wrong with her!"

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "We're not helping anyone, or ourselves, if we argue!"

"Well start acting like it!" Gerald exclaimed. "I got a family out in Hillwood that needs saving too you know!"

"Oh, and I don't?" Helga asked.

"I would hardly refer to what you have, a family," Gerald growled.

I froze, staring at Gerald with an appalled expression. It was at this moment, when Ron and Hermione came in through the floo, watching us with stiff expressions.

Helga's eyes shook, hurt evident in her expression, before narrowing her eyes and curling her fists. She approached Gerald and roughly shoved him against the wall, glaring at him angrily before stomping up the stairs.

"Helga," I whispered, grabbing her hand, only for her to rip it off and glare at me.

I turned to look at Gerald, who shrugged dismissively before heading up to his own room.

The room was silent, with Ron and Hermione waiting for the right moment to say something to me.

I noticed Ron approach the cake, taking a piece of chocolate and tasting it, "It's good…"

"Was that for Draco?" Hermione hesitantly asked, hoping to ease the tension.

"Yeah," I grumbled, slowly heading up the stairs. "It got destroyed."

* * *

Hours had passed and Gerald and Helga were still not speaking to each other. Right now, I was picking at the chicken noodle soup Mrs. Weasley had made for us. Everyone was sitting at the table, including Hermione, who decided to join us. The only ones who weren't here were Helga and Gerald, who chose to skip dinner.

I knew Ron and Hermione needed to talk to me about something, but realized that it was probably not the right time to do so.

"Arnold—" Hermione started, causing me to look at her.

She cleared her throat, "Ron and I… we… took the liberty of delivering your cake to Draco."

"But it was destroyed," I answered.

"We explained that to him," Ron answered. "I'll be honest, I don't see the purpose of making a cake for Draco Malfoy— ouch!" he exclaimed, glaring at Hermione, who was giving him a warning look. "But, it's the thought that counts, really."

I frowned, I would have liked to have seen Draco's reaction, and possibly see him smile, but maybe he's the kind of guy who smiles to himself. I hope we made him feel good about himself.

The room went silent again, and my thoughts lingered to my girlfriend and my best friend, who were avoiding each other like the plague. This afternoon, when I had told them to come down for dinner, Helga had shut the door in my face and Gerald had ignored me.

But I knew they'd forgive each other eventually, Gerald can't stay mad at people for long [I know from experience] and Helga… well, she's tougher to crack, but even she can't stay mad at Gerald forever.

"Finished dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, taking Mr. Weasley's bowl, as if she was aching for the silence to end. "I'll serve you more."

"I'll help you!" George exclaimed. "Would anyone like more?"

He grabbed Ron's bowl, which Ron was still eating from, before heading into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll get us drinks, butter beer anyone?" Mr. Weasley asked, taking Ron's goblet, which he had barely begun taking a sip from, before heading into the kitchen with George and Mrs. Weasley.

I noticed Gerald come down the stairs, a somber look on his face before sitting down beside me, picking at his now cold soup and politely greeting everyone in the room.

Helga walked down soon after, treading along the dining room carefully as she noticed that Gerald had come down too, before sitting down carefully on my other side.

I didn't think it was possible for the room to grow more tense, but it did.

After a few moments, I realized that Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and George were probably not coming back for a very long time. Ron and Hermione were sending each other silent looks, and Hermione allowed Ron to take her goblet, giving his hands something to do during this imminent period of silence.

I eyed Gerald, who was faced away from me and slowly chewing on his soup. I eyed Helga, who was faced away too, drinking from her pumpkin juice pensively.

I then slammed my hands on the table. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! This is Nadine and Rhonda arguing all over again!"

Ron and Hermione jumped, and Gerald and Helga winced.

"I'm not going to be in the middle of this immature argument, and I don't care who apologizes first, just do it! Ron and Hermione have been waiting to update us on Scheck being the new Minister of Magic and what we're going to do to get back home for hours, but you two have been so focused on throwing yourselves a pity party that you probably haven't even noticed. If you really want to save Phoebe, Timberly, Bob, Miriam, Olga, Jamie O, or Mr. and Mrs. Johanssen, I suggest you get over yourselves, apologize, and pay attention! We don't have time for petty arguments!"

I glared at them, causing them to finally turn to look at me.

Gerald spoke first, "I'm not ready to apologize, but I'm willing to work with you and be civil, for our family and friends."

"The feeling is mutual, Tall Hair Boy," Helga agreed, allowing them to shake hands.

I sighed, well, if it was going to get us through this awkwardness, then I guess that'll have to do.

"Ron, Hermione, what's the status?" I asked, allowing Ron and Hermione to let out a breath they've probably been holding.

"We need to take you to Hillwood as soon as possible. Ron and I think you're ready, there's just one problem," Hermione started.

"I still haven't mastered the ability to apparate long distances, and unfortunately, neither has Hermione," Ron lamented. "Scheck is also making all the other wizards think that you are a muggle spy keen on exposing the Wizarding World. There are Wanted posters of you three posted all across the Ministry. It's only a matter of time before they start looking for you here."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"You, Arnold, need to get back as soon as possible, so we are going to send you with someone who knows how to apparate long distances. Ron and I will be traveling there by broom, and we will be taking Helga and Gerald with us," Hermione explained.

"Who am I going with?" I asked. "Draco?"

I recalled him apparating us out of the Hole.

"No," Ron answered. "Someone else."

"Who?"

Ron and Hermione eyed each other and smiled, before turning to look at me, "Harry Potter."

* * *

 **One more thing. I'm going to be prioritizing Keep It Crescendo for the time being, only because those poor readers have been waiting wayyyy too long. Bless their patience, I'm surprised they're still reading it. My goal is to finish that story this year, which means that updates for this story will be a little slower. Don't worry, I won't make you wait four years, I'm never doing that again xD In a perfect world, Arnold's Wizarding World should be finished in 2020.**

 **We're almost finished anyway, I think this story is going to have about 20 chapters. Anyway, thank you so much to those of you who reached out. Your messages were heard, and it's thanks to you all that I've decided to continue. Thank you for being really supportive!**


	15. The Boy Who Lived

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **Chapter 15: The Boy Who Lived**

 **Ooo, ouch. My writing has changed drastically since I wrote this in July xD IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

We woke up to the sound of angry mob cries.

Ron barged into our room and told us to pack up and get ready, because Scheck and a few other wizards had arrived to drag us to Azkaban. Woah, when he had said we needed to leave, I didn't anticipate it'd be so soon, guess that's how things are here in the Wizarding World.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and George were fending the wizards that were creeping up in the front door off, while Hermione urged Helga to hurry and get ready.

We were taken to the back, where Ron threw a broom at Hermione. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know! He should've been here by no—"

CRASH.

I fell back, feeling a sudden sting on the back of my head.

A wizard I had never seen before was chanting spells while Ron and Hermione fired back, ordering us to run outside.

We followed suit, and we suddenly felt the chills of the cold, fall weather. We ran in between the plants that were outside the Burrow, stopping as we noticed Hermione run toward us.

"We need to get you out of here!"

I opened my mouth to respond, only to feel someone grab me roughly and throw me to the side.

I felt a cold piece of steel on the back of my head.

"ARNOLD!" Gerald and Helga yelled.

"If I succeed, we'll only need your parents," Scheck spat, and I heard a click, causing my heart to race.

It was then when I realized that Scheck was holding a gun to the back of my head.

My automatic instinct was to freeze, but my arm lingered over my wand in my pocket. My head hurt like crazy, and the world began spinning.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

I suddenly felt the pressure from the gun being lifted, and a cry from Scheck.

I felt someone else grab me from my arm, "Who has the flask? He needs the potion!"

"This one?" I heard Helga ask.

The person holding me snatched it, and lifted me so that I can face him. He had bright green eyes, scruffy raven hair, and round glasses. "Arnold, I need you to think about somewhere near your home. Somewhere that you know we'll be able to land safely!"

I blinked slowly, it was becoming harder to think. My first thought was of a little country home right outside of Hillwood… Arnie's home.

"Did you think of it?"

I nodded, and the stranger opened the flask. "This is going to make you sleep for a long time, it's best if you stay asleep for this."

I drank the potion, suddenly feeling my vision get blurry, and the world went black.

* * *

When I woke up again, I felt nauseous, and threw up all over the grassy plain beside me.

I immediately felt better, and as I lifted my head and my eyes adjusted, the scenery became familiar. The chicken farm was still there, and I recalled a fifth grade project Lila, Gerald, and I did where we wanted to measure how sensitive baby chicks were to sound, and Arnie gave us two eggs.

Those were easier times.

"How are you feeling?"

I jumped and turned to look at the stranger with the green eyes, who was giving me a soft smile.

"Better," I answered.

He chuckled, "When I told you to envision somewhere near your home, I never imagined this. I kind of like it, it's peaceful."

I frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever got your name."

He shifted his eyes toward me, "Right, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Harry Potter."

I gasped, causing him to sheepishly scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, I've become used to that reaction. You're probably real sick of having to hear my name all the time. I've been made aware of how many times you were compared to me in The Hole. But yes, this is me, pretty anti-climatic don't you think?"

My gaze immediately drifted towards his eyes, which shocked me, because we really did have the same shade of green. "No, I'm just surprised that we're barely meeting now. I feel like we've known each other for a long time!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately people seem to know more about me than I know about myself."

His eyes shifted towards the invisibility cloak that lay beside me, "How did this work out for you? Pretty helpful, don't you think?"

I blinked, "Y-You… you were the silhouette!"  
He smiled cheekily, "Malfoy really can be an arse sometimes. He gave up on you right after defeating Boris. He was the one that was supposed to be giving them to you, but because we didn't have time for him and his pride, I took matters into my own hands, while Ron and Hermione convinced him to go back for you."

"Why didn't you just give them to us yourself?" I asked.

Harry frowned, "The Ministry ordered me not to show myself to you. Besides, everyone there was watching you like a hawk, and if they would have seen me with you, they would have made it harder for us to get you out of there."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"So, this is actually my first time being in America, where are we, exactly?" Harry asked with a soft chuckle.

I blinked, "Oh wow, we actually made it. This is Hillwood's countryside, my cousin Arnie lives here, speaking of which— ARNIE!"

I stood up and headed towards the small country home, stepping onto the porch and knocking on the door.

"Arnie? You in there?"

Harry followed me, "Cousin huh? Don't you think he might be asleep?"

"Arnold, what a surprise, you didn't tell me you were coming."

Harry and I jumped as Arnie popped up behind us, with a jar of peanut butter on one hand and a bucket of milk on the other. He blinked and waited for me to respond.

"Oh, uh, hi Arnie. Whatchu got there?"

"I was reading the ingredients to this jar of peanut butter while milking a cow."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"It was."

The next few seconds were silent, and I think Harry started to feel uncomfortable, because he cleared his throat and looked to the side.

I cleared my throat, "Arnie, this is Harry Potter. He's uhhh—"

"A friend," Harry finished for me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arnie blinked and stared at his extended hand, "Your accent is weird. Are you from Britain?"

"I am," Harry muttered. "Actually."

Arnie nodded, "Cool. Want gum?"

"Eh— no thanks?"

"Arnie," I stated. "The neighborhood is in trouble again because of La Sombra and Scheck. Have you heard anything about it? Is everyone okay?"

Arnie blinked, "Oh, you mean how Lila and your friends came running to my house a week ago asking where you were? I haven't heard much, but they did seem worried."

I paled, "Where are Lila and the others now?"

He shrugged, "I think they went back to Hillwood. Phoebe wasn't with them, which is something that had Lila on edge. Last I heard, they were going to hide themselves at PS 118 or something. I was busy reading the ingredients to beef jerky, so I wasn't really paying attention."

"We have to get back!" I exclaimed, eyeing Harry.

"You're in luck, the bus arrives in five minutes," Arnie informed.

"Thanks Arnie!" I exclaimed, leading Harry towards the bus stop. When Arnie was out of earshot, Harry turned to look at me.

"He—"

"I know," I muttered. "I promise we really are related."

"I was going to say he seems charming, but whatever works."

The bus approached us and I resisted the urge to groan as Murray held onto the wheel.

"Oh boy, it's the football headed kid who saved the neighborhood. Where's the kid with the big hair and the girl with the one eyebrow?"

"Hello Murray," I greeted. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Murray."

"Pleasure," Harry smiled.

Murray nodded, "Hillwood?"

"Yep."

"No can do kid, the road's blocked off, the city isn't letting anyone in for some reason. It's becoming a scandal back at the office."

"Can you at least take us close to Hillwood, we can walk the rest of the way."

He sighed, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Mona and I are celebrating her birthday tonight, take a seat."

After taking a seat, Murray started driving the bus, and Harry noticed his prosthetic leg, blinking as if he was impressed.

"Believe it or not," I started. "Gerald, Helga, and I once drove his other bus and stopped Scheck from bulldozing our entire neighborhood. All by ourselves."

"And you did this… without magic?" Harry asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah."

"Brilliant," he smiled.

* * *

I gasped as Harry and I neared the neighborhood. It looked… awful!

The streets were deserted, the windows to lots of businesses were broken, there were people with black cloaks guarding the streets with wands held in their hands.

Where was everyone?

We headed towards the boarding house cautiously, and that shocked me even more.

The boarding house was plagued with cloaked people.

"Is that where you live?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I answered. "My family is in there, and so is my friend Phoebe."

"Well, you can't just barge in there," he reasoned.

I nodded, I needed a plan, but what?

Suddenly remembering that someone needed to destroy the Corazon in order for me to defeat La Sombra, I turned to look at Harry.

"We need to find the Corazon and destroy it! That's the only way we can defeat La Sombra."  
"You mean that artifact created by the Green Eyed people? Where do you think it could be?"

I said nothing as I looked at the sky, noticing a strange wave of energy coming from the roof of PS 118.

"The school!" I exclaimed. "Arnie told us that my friends had gone to the school to hide, maybe they know where the Corazon is!"

"Wait," Harry stated, handing me the cloak. "Take this."

"What about you?"

"I need to apparate back to the Burrow to make sure the Weasleys are okay, I'll be back once Hermione and Ron arrive. Be careful out there, I have a feeling you know what you're doing."

He then disappeared with a pop, leaving me dumbfounded with the cloak in my hand. With a sigh, I put it on and ran towards the school.

Wand in hand, I sneaked in through a dent Wolfgang made when he wanted to play hooky and ditched school during recess, and slipped through the fence with ease. Two cloaked figures were standing by the doorway, and I used my wand to conduct a levitation charm, causing a rotten apple from the dumpster to rise on its own. I threw it against the fence, and that caused both cloaked figures to run toward it.

I took my opportunity, and ran inside the school. I was faced with a dark corridor, with lockers dented and papers scattered across the floor.

Now, to find my friends…

"I've been quite impressed with your cooperation lately, Sean."

I gasped, watching as La Sombra and Sean passed by my corridor. I chased after them, being as subtle as I could be.

"Thanks," Sean grumbled.

That was him! The real Sean!

He looked sick, as if he hadn't been able to sleep in days, and he looked kinda worried.

"Sir, don't mind my asking, but my Uncle—"

"Will be alright," La Sombra finished. "He has the willpower to whip those wizards into shape, and when he returns with the good news that he's managed to get rid of Arnold, your family will obtain glory for the rest of your life. I'll grant you anything you want."

Sean frowned, but said nothing.

"But if he fails," La Sombra continued, his voice gaining a bit of edge. "Well, let's not think negatively."

Now Sean looked sick, but bit his lip to prevent himself from speaking.

"Where are the brats?"

"In their classroom, they're still crying over Mr. Simmons."

"A fool, no less. Risking his life over a snot nosed brat, such a waste."

I then scooted over towards my old classroom, refusing to hear La Sombra say anything else.

There were two cloaked figures standing beside the door, and I lifted my wand.

"Stupefy," I whispered, causing one of the cloaked figures to fall.

The other cloaked figure looked startled, and looked around to see where the force had come from.

I winced, biting my tongue to resist the urge to apologize, and knocked out the other guy too.

I tried to open the door, but after realizing that it had been locked, I quickly remembered the unlocking spell Professor Flitwick had taught me at Hogwarts.

"Alohomora," I iterated, quickly opening the door and shutting it behind me.

I heard gasps, and a shriek coming from Sid.

"Please don't hurt us!" Harold exclaimed. "Whoever you are! I still haven't kissed a girl!"

I removed my cloak, "Don't worry guys, it's just me."

My classmates gasped and quickly ran toward me.

"Arnold! Is that really you? Or are you the phony?" Sid asked.

"No," I smiled. "It's me."

"Where have you been?" Rhonda scolded. "We've been looking for you for weeks!"

"Arnold! La Sombra is back, and he wants to kill us! He hasn't fed us in two hours and I'm huuungry!"

"Harold, can you stop thinking about food for at least two seconds?" Nadine reprimanded.

"Wait!" Lila exclaimed. "We should let Arnold explain himself."

My friends grew silent, and I thanked Lila. "Look, for now, there's no time to explain. I need to find the Corazon and destroy it. That's the only way we're going to defeat La Sombra. Does—"

I stopped, freezing as I noticed Phoebe and Mr. Simmons lying in the middle of the classroom. Phoebe looked bruised, and Mr. Simmons' gash was drying up, but he was still unconscious.

"Oh Arnold…" Eugene stated. "It's terrible. Phoebe only wakes up during the nights, only for Nick to take her to another room to torture her, and then brings her back unconscious again. Mr. Simmons hasn't woken up since La Sombra hurt him. He needs to go to the hospital, but La Sombra won't let us help him."

Tears cornered my eyes, and I knelt beside them. Never did I ever think La Sombra would go this far, Gerald and Helga were going to be devastated when they found out.

"Where are Gerald and Helga?" Stinky asked. "Weren't they with ya, Arnold? That's what Eduardo told us."

"They're on their way," I answered, placing a hand on Phoebe's forehead.

I let out a shaky breath, and placed a hand on Mr. Simmons' forehead too.

They were both still breathing. That was a good sign.

"Does anyone know where Eduardo is?" I asked.

"He took your parents somewhere to hide a long time ago. We don't know where," Eugene answered.

That gave me a bit of relief. And as I inspected Phoebe and Mr. Simmons a little bit more, I felt someone massage the back of my head.

"Arnold. What happened to your head? It looks ever so injured."

I frowned and eyed Lila, "There was an ambush and I hit my head, but I'm fine. Does anyone know where the Corazon is?"

I was met with frowns, causing me to sigh.

"Okay, well, first things first, we need to get out of here," I announced. "Arnie's home is safe, and I think that would be a good place to stay in."

"That's nice and all, but we've already tried escaping," Rhonda crossed her arms. "Didn't work."

"Yeah, but now we have this," I stated as I pulled out my wand and the invisibility cloak. I then recalled giving Mr. Simmons a Dino Spumoni CD as a going away gift at the end of fifth grade, and I headed towards the back of the class, where he had it on display next to a fish tank.

I grabbed it and ran to the front of the class, where Mr. Simmons' boom box was placed safely inside his desk cabinet.

"Uh, what are you doing Arnold?" Sid asked.

I placed the CD inside the boom box, "I'm going to go to the end of the hall and I'm going to play this song to distract La Sombra and his minions, meanwhile, you're all going to get out of this room and run out of the school as fast as you can."

"What about Phoebe and Mr. Simmons?" Eugene asked.

"Well, I think we can carry Phoebe, but I reckon Mr. Simmons might be too heavy," Stinky pondered.

I winced, I had forgotten about that. I turned to look at a broomstick that lay near the chalkboard, and I gulped.

I was going to have to fly Mr. Simmons and myself out of here.

"I have a plan. Just make sure you take Phoebe with you while I take this out into the hallway."

The gang nodded, and I placed the invisibility cloak over myself and stepped out into the hallway, scuttling over towards the side opposite to the exit. I pressed play, and ran back towards the classroom, hearing Dino Spumoni's voice blast through the halls.

I heard footsteps stomping towards the boom box, and I knew we had to act fast. I noticed my friends already heading towards the exit, with Harold and Stinky working together to carry Phoebe.

I slammed the door open and grabbed the broom, letting it fall on the floor.

"Up!" I exclaimed, and the broom obeyed me, to my surprise. It wasn't a normal quidditch broom, it was the janitor's broom, and I really hoped that it didn't mess with my flying.

I carefully placed Mr. Simmons on it, and used all the skills I learned doing quidditch to fly us out of the classroom – and that's when things got ugly.

I slammed against a locker, suddenly realizing that this broom wasn't stable. This caused me to make noise, and the minions who were hovering over the boombox turned and started chasing me.

I let out a cry and concentrated fully on controlling the broom without causing Mr. Simmons to fall. I sped towards the exit, feeling the broom wobble back and forth.

Sean pushed himself through the crowd of minions, an angry expression plastered on his face. He pulled out a wand, much to my surprise, "Stupefy!"

Just as I exited the school, the spell hit me, causing Mr. Simmons and I to fall onto the floor.

Sean stood on the stoop, wand in hand, while I struggled to get up. My head throbbed, and I got up slowly, standing in front of Mr. Simmons, hoping to protect him as much as possible.

"Sean, why are you doing this?"

"You already know the answer to that question," he responded.

Suddenly, Stinky, Sid, and Harold, who were hiding beside the stoop, leaped and trapped Sean under the school's American flag.

All of my other friends ran out, and dragged Mr. Simmons into an alley, where they were hiding.

Sid, Stinky, and Harold then released Sean and the four of us hid in the alley, much to Sean's utter anger. I urged everyone to hide under the invisibility cloak, and we hid Phoebe and Mr. Simmons behind a trash bin.

"Where's Curly?" I asked.

Everyone looked around frantically, realizing that Curly was no where to be found.

"He was with us when we ran out!" Eugene whispered.

Sean walked into the alley, tightly holding onto his wand with a scowl on his face.

We then heard a wedding hum, and a familiar dress came into view — and Curly, dressed as the Ghost Bride, slowly approached Sean with a baseball bat in his hand.

Sean widened his eyes and backed away. "What in the world, I thought you were just a legend!"

Curly lifted the baseball bat, and Sean shrieked, leaving the scene.

I smirked, "Nice one Curly!"

Curly removed the wig, "I've been WANTING to try that plan, but nobody WOULD LISTEN TO ME!"

I turned to look at Rhonda, who shrugged.

"He's been begging us to let him try that plan all week. He even brought the costume with him when he was taken from his home. You can't blame us, he's awful at making any plan sound rational."

"As long as we're okay, it's fine. Now, we need to find a way to get you all to Arnie's, and then I need to find the Corazon."

"No Arnold…"

Phoebe, who had apparently awaken when my friends were escaping the school grounds, stood from where she was lying. "We're coming with you."

* * *

 **Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make. Keep It Crescendo and Arnold's Wizarding World, until further notice, are probably going to be the last stories I post up on Fanfiction. I had to move on at some point, and I'm already reaching the end of my college career.**

 **I've been working on an original manuscript for about two years now and it should be completed by September of this year, so the reason I haven't been posting is because I've moved on to my own original work. I've been on Fanfiction since I was, oof, since I was ten! This platform has been good practice for me and my writing. I'll go more in detail in my profile if any of you are remotely interested in reading a "goodbye" speech *crickets chirp* lol I'm kidding xD**

 **What does that mean for this story? I may have to make a synopsis for the rest of the story because I don't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. Unfortunately, I don't think I have the time or passion for this story to be able to continue. I really want to give you guys closure before I move forward with my writing career. I'm really sorry I had to resort to that, please don't be mad!**

 **Thank you so much for your patience! The synopsis will be up before or by March 20th.**


	16. Final Synopsis (THANK YOU)

**Arnold's Wizarding World**

 **FINAL SYNOPSIS**

 **Sorry for the gaps, I kind of forgot how the story was supposed to go in some aspects, but the finale is here *sheepish look* Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this, I appreciate it!**

* * *

Mr. Simmons is still unconscious, and Arnold and his friends are trying to find a way to heal him. Arnold laments not getting to know Madam Pomfrey more, because he didn't get to learn any healing charms.

Arnold asks everyone where their parents are, and Eugene responds that La Sombra has them all locked up at the boarding house, but that it's being heavily guarded. Helga's parents were the only ones not taken by La Sombra— I wrote this scene for sure:

* * *

 **Helga's Parents**

"All except Helga's parents," Phoebe clarified.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Wilikers! You're right! Big Bob put up one heck of a fight against Nick Vermicelli!" Stinky exclaimed.

"Bob and Miriam weren't in town when La Sombra took over the city," Phoebe explained. "Hillwood had already been taken over when they came back. Nick attacked them, but Bob fought back and managed to escape."

"Why weren't they in the city?" I asked.

Phoebe smiled softly. "They were looking for Helga."

* * *

Nobody knows where Bob and Miriam are, but Arnold is determined to find them. Their conversation shifts back to Mr. Simmons, who is still lying on the ground unconscious. Arnold is trying to conjure up a plan to heal him, but the hospital is being guarded by La Sombra's men and all seems hopeless for like three seconds.

Until our good friend Draco Malfoy makes another surprise entrance.

Curly assumes he works for La Sombra so he puts on the Ghost Bride outfit again, only raising Arnold's embarrassment level to about 1000. He asks what Malfoy is doing there, and Draco explains that Harry Potter is trying to convince Shacklebolt to return to the Ministry of Magic, so he had asked Draco to go "babysit" Arnold again.

Draco heals Simmons, aweing Arnold's friends and earning their trust.

Their plan is to infiltrate the boarding house and save Arnold's parents and anybody inside.

They all split up. Arnold tells Mr. Simmons to hide out somewhere with everybody else. Phoebe joins Draco and Arnold.

I don't entirely remember what happens next— the outline I had created had an entirely different approach, but I already addressed everything I wrote on the outline. I think Sean finds Arnold, Draco, and Phoebe and locks them in the boarding house basement, which is where La Sombra is keeping everybody else.

Arnold's parents are still no where to be found.

Arnold tries to talk Sean out of working with La Sombra, he had like this whole monologue and everything [insert inspirational music] but Sean doesn't listen, gets angry, and leaves the room.

Draco tells Arnold that he shouldn't give advice to people who don't ask for it. Grandpa calls Draco a debbie downer.

Meanwhile Helga and Gerald are arriving at Hillwood with Scheck hot on their trail. Hermione and Ron become exhausted, lose control and land in the river next to the island where Wheezin' Ed takes place. Soaked, Gerald and Helga work together to bring Hermione and Ron to shore, and sometimes have to hide underwater so that Scheck won't see them. During this time, Gerald and Helga work through their differences and make up.

After making it to shore, Hermione and Ron wake up. Gerald and Helga lead them into the city. I forget where or how, but they run into Arnold's parents and Helga's parents, who were working together to take down La Sombra.

They create a plan to infiltrate the boarding house.

Back at the boarding house, Draco, Eduardo and Arnold conjure up a plan to escape, and they put it into action. They succeed and escape out into the streets, where they eventually run into Helga and the others. They form a rebel base at the Beeper Emporium where Simmons and the kids join them. Arnold leads the pack and tells the entire city that they're going to have to fight, but because they're going up against wizards, they are going to have to do it discreetly.

Grandpa and Bob bring out slingshots and tomatoes, and Arnold tells everyone to hide out on the roofs of their homes and sling tomatoes at them (lol for history repeating itself *cough* tomato incident *cough*) and distract them. Draco, Hermione, and Ron take advantage of the distraction and use their wands to strike them. Arnold looks for La Sombra.

Arnold's parents had an important role, but to be honest, I'm not entirely sure what it was. For now, let's say that commandeered the Second Tomato Incident.

While that whole fiasco is going on, Arnold looks for La Sombra back at the boarding house, where he finds something horrifying—

La Sombra, Scheck, and Sean are standing outside. La Sombra is scolding Scheck for failing to keep Arnold in Britain and killing him.

He points his wand at Scheck and kills him. He claims that he hates failures and warns Sean that he'll meet the same fate if he fails to follow orders.

La Sombra leaves, and Sean is left frozen in his spot.

[inset emotional Lion King Mufasa scene here but replace with Sean and Scheck]

Arnold tries to comfort him but Sean runs away, so Arnold goes after La Sombra.

La Sombra and Arnold have this super epic final fight and I think Harry Potter comes in with Shacklebolt and a couple American wizards to help defeat the evil wizards.

Arnold, unfortunately, isn't as experienced fighting and just as Harry Potter is about to swoop in and save him from being killed—

La Sombra gets struck from behind.

When La Sombra collapses, Sean is seen standing behind him, with tear stains on his cheeks.

Sean runs away just as everybody is celebrating, Arnold runs after him and tells him that he doesn't have to leave and that all would be forgiven. Sean thanks Arnold but that he feels like it would be best if he left and started a new life with his Mom's side of the family. A van appears behind him after his conversation with Arnold and he leaves. This sounds so rushed but I promise that it would have been fleshed out if I would have written the whole thing.

Arnold goes back with his friends where he sees Ron and Hermione talk with Harry. Hermione is about to obliviate everyone in the city so that they can forget about the existence of wizards but Harry tells her that he wants to have a chat with Arnold first.

Arnold and Harry both bond over the absence of their parents in their life and the latter gives Arnold a lot of advice. This would have been fleshed out too.

Draco pats Arnold's shoulder, and without anybody looking, he shares a smile with him. The smile goes away as soon as it comes.

Hermione obliviates everyone and everything goes back to normal.

The last chapter is Arnold being in class where Mr. Frank is giving out a test for proportions and ratios; Arnold is unprepared and he can't figure out why he didn't have time to study. Helga announces during lunch that they're together, and as expected, everyone is shocked. She kisses him in front of everyone.

He relaxes with his parents at the end of the story, closing his eyes in bliss because everything is alright in the world. He thinks he sees someone with round-eyed glasses fly across the sky, but he tells himself he's probably seeing things.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry I had to resort to this, but I really wanted to give you all a conclusion. I wish you all the best and thank you to those of you who have stuck by me since the beginning. I appreciate it!**


End file.
